Spelled for Self Destruction
by DerangedxandxSarcastic
Summary: Harry is deeply troubled, and no one understands his odd behavior. Dumbledore plans a seventh year camping trip for the teens, in hopes of building Harry's self esteem and finding the truth about his depression. HPDM slash *ON HIATUS*
1. Wavering Strength

A/N: Thanks to my sis for reading this first chapter over and correcting as much as you did. I suck at spelling and all that jazz, love you hon! If anyone gets around to reading this, I wouldn't mind a review or eighty –winks-.

Dedicated to Sydney, who though technically no longer my friend did inspired me to write this. Thanks Syd.

Disclaimer- These characters are not mine, I just play with them when JKRowling isn't looking.

Chapter one - Wavering Strength

"Mr. Potter, are you even paying attention?"

There was a pause as Harry Potter, sitting at the front of his Transfiguration classroom, heard his name being called. He considered whether it would be worth it to lift his gaze from the tabletop. He eventually decided he didn't care if it was which only served to confuse his professor more. Usually an attentive and respectful student this rude attitude was completely new.

"Mr. Potter. The _least_ I expect from my students is acknowledgement of my presence, if you cannot even manage that I will assign you a detention for you to consider your behaviour here." Professor McGonagall stated coolly.

Harry managed to reign in his thoughts. He forced himself to remember that he respected this woman a great deal and told himself she was right to demand his attention. He brought glazed eyes up and focused them on her face.

"Yes?" He finally managed. Seated beside him Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried glance.

"May I have a word in private please?" Asked the Professor, her voice now seemed concerned. She gestured to the corridor.

"Of course Professor," he answered. Placing his hands on the desk he levered himself up and moved to take a step towards the door. He stumbled and Ron was there in a moment to steady him with a hand on the elbow. Harry gave him a wan smile and allowed his best friend to guide him to the door.

Once outside the class Harry gestured the other boy back. Ron looked as though he'd like to argue, but with a glance at the Transfiguration teacher, he retreated.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ever since the end of the war McGonagall had been calling him by his first name whenever they were outside the classroom but it never failed to surprise him. "You've been acting strangely since the beginning of term over a month ago. I am far from the only one that's worried either. Your friends have both talked to me about your uncharacteristic behaviour over summer break," McGonagall's face was strangely unguarded, sadly Harry wasn't looking at her face. He was intently examining his own hands.

"It started at the end of last year, whatever _it_ is," Harry muttered.

"You've been like this since you defeated V-_him_?" she asked quietly.

"It's just a name Professor, Voldemort won't hurt anyone ever again," Harry murmured.

"I know Harry, I know…" she said.

"Professor?" Harry prompted as she paused, to gather her thoughts, "Could we go back to class now? I don't like to give people too much to whisper about."

"Are you still having problems with the Slytherins Mr. Potter?" she demanded, forgetting their recent familiarity in her sudden severity.

"Nothing like that Professor, not since before the war ended. It's still a little awkward, naturally. I'm certain all the whispers are concerned ones now," Harry reassured.

"All right Harry if you're sure. There's nothing you would like to talk about at the moment?" she prompted gently.

"No Professor," with that he returned to the classroom.

Halfway to his seat Harry stumbled again. It wasn't his best friend that saved him from a fall this time, but an almost as familiar figure. Harry put a hand to his head as though that would stop the encroaching migraine.

"Thanks Malfoy," he said quietly,

He felt the hand on his elbow tighten momentarily as the other boy's whole body tensed. Harry looked at him curiously, but Malfoy just shook his head with a quiet, "No problem Potter."

"All right class," spoke McGonagall, once more at the head of the class, "Your homework for tonight is a two-foot-long essay on Self-Transfiguration, that is all."

The students gathered their things and filed out of the classroom. The last to leave were Harry and his two friends. None of the three looked up to see the blonde figure pause at the door and glance back with a worried expression.

They left the room with Hermione carrying Harry's things as well her own and Ron hovering near his elbow should he stumble again. They made it to the Fat Lady's portrait without mishap. Hermione quietly spoke the password and Ron led the way to the comfortable chairs near the fireplace. Harry collapsed into the middle chair and remained slouched.

"How was it today Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"Worse than usual… I could hardly get up his morning…every part of me hurt, hurts… Ron had to help me get dressed," Harry answered quietly, Ron nodded beside him.

"But yesterday was so good-"

"You know how it goes 'Mione," He cut her off tiredly, "One day I'm perfectly happy, the next I'm swamped by depression. Then I bounce back and forth until I'm exhausted," he gestured to his current state, his hand shook as he held it to his temple and closed his eyes. "There is something really wrong guys. I haven't mentioned this before but-" he paused to hiss out a breath between his teeth, "I've had thoughts of suicide."

"Don't say that Harry. Please."

"You know I won't Ron. They, these thoughts, they just came out of nowhere. I- Merlin. I would never actually _do_ it. It's like my head isn't even my own. I thought that ended with Voldemort." Hermione frowned at that but Ron beat her to speak again.

"I couldn't stand to lose you Harry. What would I do without you? Who would 'Mione and I save the world with?" Ron tried weakly to pass it off as a joke. Harry could see the desperation in his eyes though, and hear the tremor in his voice.

"Don't worry Ron I'm not going anywhere, I couldn't leave the saving of the world to you guys. You would have no one to follow into danger, nothing would ever get done," Harry responded with a small grin.

Ron chuckled lightly before turning to Harry, serious once more, "Promise?"

"Promise."

_I hope._

End Chapter One

A/N: So here's the first chapter, I just revised it and changed some wording, over all made it flow better. If you're just reading this for the first time I suppose you won't know the difference but I hope you like it anyways.

Leave a review, it'll make me smile.

DerangedxandxSarcastic


	2. Musisngs and Rememberings

A/N: Thanks to everyone that put my story on alert/favourite lists or who already dropped a review.

Disclaimer- These characters are not mine, I just play with them when JKRowling isn't looking.

Chapter two- Musings and Rememberings

Minerva McGonagall walked quickly down the corridor leading to the headmaster's office after her last class of the day. She was determined to do something for the boy she'd seen go through so many horrors already in the past six years. Stopping at the gargoyle she hissed out the password and stepped on to the spiral staircase. At the top she knocked and entered without waiting for permission.

"Ah Minerva, to what do I owe this pleasure? Lemon drop?" Albus offered, not seeming bothered with intrusion.

She declined politely and answered his first question, "Albus I need to talk to you about Harry."

He waved for her to sit and continue, a small frown creasing his brow.

Minerva paused for a moment, thinking of a way to phrase it, "Something's wrong Albus. He's fine one day, even excessively happy but the next he seems horribly depressed. There must be something wrong with him," she finished quietly, "I don't think he's really just depressed."

"What do you think could be wrong with him, other than the proper amount of troubles that come with being the saviour of the wizarding world?" He asked, looking at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

She paused again, sucking in a deep breath and stealing herself for what she had to say next.

"I think it may have to do with the war. And I don't mean the fact that Harry blames himself for every single death that occurred then, but I think it might be related to what happened right after he struck down the You-Know-"

"Voldemort, Minerva I'll have none of this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named business now that he is gone," he said sternly before continuing along her line of thought, "You mean what Bellatrix Lestrange did to him, yes?"

"Exactly Albus, it _did _take us several minutes to restrain her and the entire time she was shooting curses at him. We cured all the wounds we could see, but what of those we _can't_ see?" she demanded.

"I see what you mean Minerva," the twinkle was absent from his gaze, "It will take a while to research what all this means, is there anything else I should know about?"

Minerca's face creased in thought for a moment and said, "There is his lack of apatite and decreased energy. I think we should get him some time away from school. A change in environment might do him good. We can say it's for... Character building or some such thing."

"I know just the thing Minerva; I'll announce it at breakfast tomorrow."

"All right Albus, thank you," She stood, recognizing a dismissal when she heard one.

* * *

A certain Slytherin lay awake long past midnight. He was worried about a certain Gryffindor with an overdeveloped hero complex.

Draco Malfoy had been watching that particular Gryffindor since term started, as had the rest of his house, at his request. The Slytherins, having shown their true allegiances during the war, had initiated a formal apology (they did nothing by halves) to the rest of the wizarding world, on behalf of themselves and their disgraced families. They had all been raised being told that what Voldemort did was right, and that they were to do the same as their parents when the time was right.

Most of them had discovered it was far better to hide your true skills then to be noticed by the Dark Lord. So a large portion of them left the dark side hoping for protection from a madman as much as wishing to do the right thing. Their own parents wouldn't have bothered to defend them from their so called Lord. Many of them had hoped to be able to use the skills they had hidden from their parents and the Dark Lord to end the war.

When the war had ended, with them on the proper side for once, the students of Slytherin house had paid enough attention to notice the failing health of their Saviour. They decided as a whole that he needed to be taken care of. It mattered not that he had saved the wizarding world; even hero's sometimes need help.

Draco had been the first of them to notice, as he was himself especially prone to watching the other boy, so it was he that announced one night that they set up a sort of watch. So it was that the archetypal Slytherin who appointed himself as silent protector to the Gryffindor Saviour.

The reason Draco lay awake now, was Harry's eyes. They haunted him every time he closed his own. He could not shake the look he had seen in the other boy's eyes, one of exhaustion and a hurt so deep it looked to be unconquerable.

Draco was himself not a bad person. He could even be considered compassionate if the situation warranted it. Few knew it save his close Slytherin friends, as he's long refused to show that side of himself to anyone else. He had denied having a soft spot for the Boy-Who-Lived for his own protection as much as anything but now, free from the Dark Lord's tyranny at last, he could deny it no longer. He had been severely hurt when Harry had turned down his offer of friendship in their first year; Malfoys did not request friendship, other people were meant to ask for it from them.

Draco was presently reliving the last battle, which had taken place at Hogwarts on the ground near the black lake at the end of his sixth year. He remembered duelling his own father and becoming distracted by a brilliant flash of white light from out the corner of his eye. Looking over to the source he'd seen the Dark Lord and his teenage nemesis in the midst of a duel. Everyone else had also stopped their smaller battles in the wake of the one that would decide all of their fates. Harry stood poised, wand pointing at Voldemort's chest his eyes closed. The brilliant light was emanating from him in waves. Voldemort was screaming in pain, writhing on the ground in an attempt to put out the white flames that were engulfing him.

After several long, horrifying moments it was over, and all that remained of Voldemort was a large smoking crater in the earth and the acrid scent of burnt flesh. There was a moment of quiet, before Bellatrix Lestrange began flinging curse after curse at the young hero. One ripped a huge gash from right shoulder to left hip. It took the Order of the Phoenix several minutes to restrain her and it wasn't until hours later that they completed all the necessary counter curses.

Draco remembered how he had felt his insides freeze a moment before he boiled over with rage. He launched himself towards the boy in an attempt to help him. Harry had been clawing at his own face, trying to gouge out his eyes. A particularly nasty curse of Bellatrix's that caused the victim to see horrible images of the torture of their loved ones flash repeatedly before their eyes. Ron and Hermione were trying to restrain him as the Order fought off Bellatrix.

In his desperate attempt to save the other boy from himself, Draco had forgotten about his father. Until he'd felt the skin of his back rip apart in huge gashes. He'd spun around to defend himself, and stumbled, dizzy from loss of blood. While trying to regain his balance, he had fired a stunner at his father and missed by several feet. When he collapsed he had known he was about to die at his father's hand. He would have had Neville Longbottom not come to his rescue. The last thing Draco remembered thinking was, "I hope he's really dead this time."

When Draco had awoken, several hours later in the hospital wing, he had been lying in a bed with bandages wrapped tightly around his torso. He'd made an attempt to rise, only to fall back with a hiss of pain, his back was clearly a mess. A glance to his right had revealed for the first time that he was not alone. Most of the beds were filled, but all of their occupants, save the one directly to his right, were sleeping. A dark haired boy was staring blearily at the ceiling, his glasses on the bedside table to his left. He had looked over suddenly as if sensing the blonde boy's stare.

The conversation that had followed still felt surreal in Draco's memory.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah Potter, it's me."

"What's up?"

"I feel like my back is on fire," The other boy chuckled softly, "But Potter, I wanted to say… Well- thank you, for everything you've done. You know, for everyone…"

"No problem Malfoy, no problem at all," He sounded bitter as he continued, "Save the world, try not to get killed in the process. That's my job isn't it?"

"But that doesn't mean you had to do it, you didn't have to listen to the prophecy. My father ranted to me about it when he got out of Azkban." Draco explained when Harry frowned in confusion, "You could have just turned your back on it all, left us and the world to our fate."

"Doesn't matter now does it? I could die now and people wouldn't even care. I fulfilled my duty, I defeated Voldemort, maybe now they'll leave me alone."

"Don't say that Potter, of course they'd care!"

"No they wouldn't, they'd pretend to, they would cry fake tears for their precious lost idol. They would make pretty, empty speeches about what I was to them, a hero, a martyr, someone to be _remembered_ and _awed_. Then they would put up a plaque or a nice monument where I killed the bastard. Every year they'd put flowers on it, and have a moment of silence. Of course the story would go down from generation to generation getting warped, I would be portrayed as some tragic hero that could do no wrong, not the frightened kid I am."

Draco had had no idea what to say to that, so he'd said nothing. He regretted it now, his silence. Maybe if he'd said something, maybe if he'd said how much most people really did care, how much the world would suffer if they lost him. Maybe he could have stopped the horrible depression that Harry Potter was presently fighting. Well he'd made that mistake then; he wasn't going to do it again.

Not this time.

End Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you to LilyHelsing for helping me to get an account in the first place. This chapter is for you, even though you don't like HarryxDraco pairings.

This chapter is newly revised, I hope you appreciate the changes even if you never read the first version.

DerangedxandxSarcastic


	3. A Good Day

Disclaimer- These characters are not mine, I just play with them when JKRowling isn't looking.

Chapter three- A Good Day

"Harry? You awake in there?" there was a voice coming from outside the curtains of his four poster.

"Mm-hmm am now," Harry replied groggily.

Ron chuckled, today was going to be a good day, he could just tell. Harry was going to be happy today, "Well get up mate, time for breakfast!"

"Mmm, be right down."

He heard Ron walk away laughing and the door slam behind him. He rolled over onto his back and stretched luxuriously, today was going to be a good day he thought with a smile.

Harry held a hand up at eye level as he stood to get dressed and was relieved to see yesterday's tremor nearly gone. It would be sorted easily enough by getting some food in his belly.

* * *

Harry bounded down the stairs from the boy's dorms to the common room. The entire room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Harry was in a good mood, today was a good day.

He ran past to his friends shouting, "Well come on then!" he quickly disappeared out the portrait hole and tossed back over his shoulder, "It's time for breakfast!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a relieved glance and ran after the edge of his robe which was whipping around a corner ahead of them.

Harry burst through the doors of the Great Hall, everyone glancing in his direction, his friends came running up behind him. Most everyone went back to their breakfast, unaffected by the shenanigans of a couple rowdy Gryffindors, but some people in the Hall were overjoyed to see a smile on Harry's face.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco could barely contain his glee, only years of hiding his emotions kept him in his seat and not jumping for joy. All the Slytherins, in fact, seemed especially happy this morning. No one took particular notice, not that the Slytherins minded. They were used to being ignored.

Harry practically skipped to his spot at the Gryffindor table, the one people always left open for him right in the middle. He sat down across from Ginny, who was a close good friend since she'd overcome her crush.

"Morning Gin!" he chanted as he grabbed some eggs and toast.

"Morning Harry!" she chanted right back.

"Dumbledore is going to make an announcement after breakfast," said Hermione with barely a glance at the Head Table.

"'Ow d'ou 'o 'at," Ron's voice was muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Honestly Ronald, _swallow_! Just look at him, you can tell."

Ron swallowed his large mouthful of eggs and bacon, "Sorry 'Mione, but honestly I can't see a difference."

"You always were a bit slow on the uptake though Ron."

"Shut it Harry!"

The meal passed quietly with more pointless conversation and teasing, it was a pleasant change from the day before. Then just as people were getting up to leave, Dumbledore stood, just as Hermione had predicted. "Would all seventh year students remain a moment, I have an announcement to make that concerns you."

The first through sixth year students filled out, glancing back over shoulders with curious looks. Soon all those left were seventh year students.

"Your respective Heads of House and I have decided that you are going to be going on a camping trip, to build character."

There was a long, confused silence, and then whispers broke out in the hall, most students seemed excited. Some were still simply bewildered by the sudden announcement.

"You will be canoeing in pairs, and to aid inter house friendships you will be paired with a member of another house. The Gryffindors and Slytherins will be paired as their numbers match up quite nicely, leaving the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws to be paired." There was some whispering at this, but quite a bit less then there would have been if this had been announced just a year ago.

Harry turned to face his closest friends, still smiling, "I can't wait, I've never been canoeing before, but I've always wanted to try it. Plus camping, this is going to be great!"

"Yeah it'll be great Harry, even if we can't canoe together," Ron's smile was a bit off, he worried about his friend a great deal.

"It'll be great Ron, sharing a canoe and a tent with a Slytherin willingly, that's something I never would have thought could happen," Harry laughed, Ron and Hermione along with him, happy that he was happy, even though it might just last the day.

"As this is a character building trip, you will not be traveling as witches and wizards," Silence fell over the hall every face turning to look at the Headmaster. Most people were just surprised, some were horrified and a select few, like Harry's, were positively gleeful.

"You will in fact be traveling as Muggles would, you will also be packing as Muggles. I will only keep you a moment longer as you all need to pack," he paused again, eyes twinkling madly, "If any of you feels you need something for the trip you cannot acquire on your own, please feel free to ask myself or your head of house. You will not be traveling with your heads of house or any of the _present _staff at our school. One of your guides was once a professor here, several years ago." The twinkle in his eyes was brighter than ever.

"Meet, again for most of you, your guides for the next three weeks, Remus Lupin and…"

End Chapter Three

A/N: Oh how it is fun to be evil, I love a good cliff hanger! Please drop a review, or you'll never know who the other guide was! They'll die in a tragic thestral drawn carriage wreck on their way to the school!

I really feel bad reading this whole thing over and coming across all the mistakes and confusion I left in, but it is revised now, hope you all love it.

DerangedxandxSarcastic


	4. An Impossible Reunion

A/N: Thank you to everyone that's read and reviewed this. Or that has added it to their favourite/alert list.

Disclaimer- These characters are not mine, I just play with them while JKRowling isn't looking.

Chapter four- Impossible Reunion

"_Meet your guides for the next three weeks, Remus Lupin and… _Sirius Black."

All voices quieted and all eyes turned to the doors of the Great Hall, which had silently opened during Dumbledore's speech. There stood a tall broad shouldered, greying man with many frown lines, and enough laugh lines to balance them out. But it was to the tall straight-backed, shaggy-haired man behind him that all eyes were drawn. This man, however, sought out one person alone.

Who was currently sitting in his place at the Gryffindor table, too shocked to move, "Impossible."

The dark eyes finally landed on the mane of wild black hair at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey kiddo, what's happening?"

"Nothing much Sirius, hanging out with friends, saving the wizarding world as we know it from a deranged mad-man, trying to keep up with homework, NEWTs are coming up after all. You know, the usual," Harry's voice was soft, his eyes wide.

Sirius chuckled, "Sounds about right."

Harry slowly rose from his seat walking calmly around the end of Gryffindor table. He made it halfway to the doors before he broke into a run, rushing into the open arms of his godfather.

"Good to see you again kiddo."

"You too Siri."

Several minutes later Ron, Hermione and Remus were sitting with godfather and son in a small room off the hall that led to the Gryffindor common room. The last members of the group didn't seem to notice the existence of any others around them.

"So Sirius, you haven't been up and well this whole time, have you?" Harry joked, sounding only slightly worried.

"Believe me kiddo, you would have been the first to know had I had it my way. Hell even waiting two weeks was almost too much for me."

Harry looked relieved, "I believe you Sirius, I really do. But if you haven't been alive all this time sitting behind the veil waiting for me to leave the room," He joked a touch bitterly, "What really happened?"

Sirius paused, the smile fading slightly from his face to be replaced by a look of confusion "I'm not really sure. I remember Bellatrix's stunner, then dark. Dark and cold, for a very long time." he paused to shudder, "I felt I'd been there forever. Like all this, all of you were a dream from a different life. Then all of the sudden, in the dark there was a light, I guess. It was weird, it wasn't like a torch or anything, but more like- Like the sun rising." here he stopped again and looked desperately at Remus.

Deciding to give the other man a break, Remus started his part of the tale, although Sirius' wasn't done yet, "There is a spell, the Soul Summons spell, it is… tricky, in more ways than one."

"Soul summons?" Harry asked, confused and curious.

"Yes," Remus looked a bit embarrassed now. He glanced at Sirius who gave him a minute nod.

"The spell only becomes possible in a situation like ours, when a person has passed beyond the living world, into the realm of death. But they must have been pushed past the barrier between worlds without having actually died. Bellatrix casting that stunner, sent Sirius through the veil rather than Death coming to collect him. Instead of moving on to whatever happens after leaving this world, Sirius was caught in a sort of Limbo. Not dead but not living either."

Remus paused to gather his thoughts. Harry and Ron had to restrain Hermione from voicing one of the many questions racing through her mind.

"Only a very powerful witch or wizard can perform it, and they must have been very… Close to the person in life whose soul they are attempting to retrieve from the grey lands. The lands beyond the Veil," he trailed off walking over to sit on the edge of Sirius's chair. The other man rested a hand on Remus' knee, giving him silent support.

"What do you mean by close? It was you who performed the spell right Remus?" Harry asked, more confused than ever.

"Yes I preformed the spell. By close I mean-," he paused again and looked to Sirius for reassurance. Sirius smiled slightly and took Remus' hand, their fingers entwined and Sirius continued, with eyes only for Harry.

"He means the person still alive on the proper side of the Veil must have been in love with the quasi deceased," he gestured to himself with a crooked grin, "and vice versa."

"You guys are in love?" Ron asked.

"Yes we are," Sirius' grin wavered and he turned to Ron to avoid his godson's gaze for a moment.

"Sirius," the animagus closed his eyes briefly before turning back, "Did you think I would reject you?"

Harry sounded incredulous, "Did you honestly think that I would hate you because you guys are together? There is nothing that could make me turn away from you, I love you. I'm happy for you guys, I'm so glad you got another chance together after all the crap you had to go through."

Sirius looked shocked for a moment before he pulled Harry into a tight hug and buried his face on the boy's hair. Remus smiled slightly at the pair without intruding on the moment.

Even after they pulled apart Harry simply shifted to share the seat with his godfather rather than return to his own. Remus looked over at the pair still seated on the other couch.

"Are you two okay?" he asked carefully. Sirius looked nervously at Harry's best friends and hoped this news wouldn't disrupt the friendship he knew Harry relied on.

"Oh Remus don't think that, Sirius you don't need to look so worried!" Hermione cried, "Neither of us cares in the least if you guys are gay or not, right Ron?" The redhead nodded in mute agreement, "We're just surprised is all!"

"Good you had me worried there for a moment," Remus said.

Sirius just smiled at the couple and asked, "Where was I in my part of the story?"

"The light," Harry supplied.

"Right, it was like the sun rising, except there was nothing for it to shine on. And I couldn't see where it came from," he frowned, "I don't know how to describe it, it makes sense in my head, almost."

Remus put a hand on his shoulder and Sirius pulled himself together to continue, "Well, then I heard a voice, it was Remus, but also not. It was like… Everything depended on him saying those words, like he was disappointed that no one had figured that out yet. And then he made the whole world stand up to _pay attention._ The whole of _every _world," he looked at Remus with his eyes shining with love and admiration and the other man smiled slightly.

Remus cut in, "I can't repeat the words I used, it was ancient magic, _deep _magic in a way I only even remotely understood when I was in the middle of it."

"There was the briefest of moments where I saw the universe, everything was laid out in front of me. It was amazing and beautiful and terrible all at once," Sirius' eyes were distant

Hermione looked both jealous, and scandalized, "Terrible? That's what we're all striving for! To have all the answers…"

He shook his head, "But there were no more mysteries, there was nothing left to learn. If there is a God I don't envy him. I'd rather be a worm, completely unaware of anything beyond my own little patch of dirt than have to know everything, forever..."

The room was silent. Sirius pulled Harry closer, clearly not wanting to reflect too much on his experience.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence, "When was this?"

"It was on Sunday. I didn't even know this was _possible_ for months after it happened and then there was still so much I needed to learn. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Remus looked at Harry pleadingly, "But if it had failed-"

"I understand, I really do Remus. But, well, five days is still a long time…"

"You know Sirius's flare for the dramatic, he wanted to make an entrance," Remus joked.

"Don't blame me! I wanted to be here the moment I knew it wasn't just another dream. But there were a million hoops we had to jump through with the Ministry. The Unspeakables knew the second I was back and we had to fight to get them to acknowledge that I am who I said I am."

"Of course they would be stupid about it, Ministry's barely managed to deal with Voldemort being gone yet," Ron muttered and Sirius responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Not to give them more credit than they deserve but I think coming back from the dead is a bit more ground breaking than just regular dying. I'd want to be sure it wasn't all just a hoax as well. You know, if I hadn't been absolutely sure that I was me already."

The others all laughed and the five of them settled back to enjoy the rest of the evening surrounded by friends.

End Chapter Four

A/N: I've been putting out updates crazy fast lately, because I wrote the first five chapters in advance. So all I had to do was type them up and put them on the site, but I'm only half done chapter six right now so you may have to wait a while after that.

Whew, another chapter revised, twice, this one was bad (twice)... And once I started to change stuff around (the second time) it was hard to end the damn thing. It's literally the last four little paragraphs that messed with my head, hope it doesn't suck too hard, heh.

DerangedxandxSarcastic


	5. Friendly, If Awkward, Conversations

Disclaimer- These characters are not mine, I just play with them while JKRowling isn't looking.

Chapter five- Friendly Conversations

Draco was one happy Slytherin as he walked back into the Great Hall for lunch. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see an equally happy Harry Potter seated between his godfather and Remus Lupin. They were surrounded by what looked to be the remainder of the Gryffindor seventh years and the littlest Wesley. They were talking and laughing, all of them looking happy and carefree.

Draco felt a brief twinge of jealousy, but he was well used to it and turned away to join his own group at the Slytherin table. He still regretted the years of animosity the two of them had gone through but that didn't mean he was going to forsake his proper friends to pine over the other boy. Malfoy's, as a rule, do not pine. Even though he was no longer one by law, he was certainly still one in pride.

He walked over to seat himself between Pansy and Theo. Blaise was seated across from him and eagerly leaned forwards to spread some almost certainly inane news,

"Theo and I were walking up near the North Tower this morning," also near the Gryffindor common room Draco thought, "On Potter Watch."

"It sounds ridiculous when you call it that."

"Yes well, we were walking around and who should we spot _passionately_ snogging in a _not so _secluded alcove, but Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan!"

"Good for them," Draco responded absently and reached across Pansy to grab chicken sandwich.

"Show a little interest Draco! These are our very own classmates, we're meant to care for more than just ourselves in this newly unmilitarized world we live in!"

Draco laughed, "I'm not sure that extends to watching the mating habits of our classmates."

"You're the least gossipy queer I've ever met Draco," Pansy cut in, "When I signed on for this gay best friend business I expected fashion advice and hours of gossip."

"I tell you when you're about to make a fool of yourself at least. Like those robes you attempted to last summer. No one can pull off that shade of violet my dear. Except maybe our esteemed Headmaster." That set the others off and when they calmed down he finally got around to what he'd wanted to discuss that morning in the first place.

"So how was- Potter Watch?" he asked, searching vainly for a different term and not finding one.

Blaise grinned triumphantly at that, but it was Theo that answered, "Nothing much happened, we left the Great Hall after them, and they went upstairs with Black and Lupin. We trusted he would be finewith them, and that they would probably stay there until lunch. So we left them to it. Now don't worry," he added at Draco's look, "We stayed nearby, that's how we found the cute couple," he said with a grin.

"Well, perverts, after you left to stalk,"

"On your orders!"

"At my request maybe, you wouldn't listen to orders from me if I bothered to give them," Draco said and Blaise agreed, "Anyway, after you left Dumbledore said he would announce the pairs for the trip after lunch. Which should be any minute now," he looked up, just in time to see the Headmaster stand up. "Ah, I do love when I get the timing down just right."

"Seventh years if you would stay after lunch once more," the other students quickly finished up and exited the Hall.

"As I mentioned earlier I will be assigning the partners for your trip now. The pairs for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be…"

"I bet Draco get put with Potter," Blaise whispered but Pansy rolled her eyes and responded quietly, "Of course he will, do you think I hadn't also noticed how these things work?"

Draco shot them both a quelling look as the Headmaster continued.

"The pairs for the Gryffindor/Slytherin boys will be: Ron Weasley with Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom with Theodore Nott, Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan with Gregory Goyle, and Dean Thomas with Vincent Crabbe. As for the girls it will be: Hermione Granger with Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown with Millicent Bullstrode and lastly Parvati Patill with Daphne Greengrass. That's all for now, why don't you all go socialize?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled alarmingly as he watched his students sort themselves out.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs quickly made for the Entrance Hall and paired up with little awkwardness. The Slytherins and Gryffindors however took a moment longer. They had been enemies, more or less, for years which is hard to overcome even when all the facts are laid out for all to see. They made it out of the Great Hall and slowly approached to pair off. Each group named by the Headmaster, greeted each other and walked a small distance away from the rest to talk. Until the only two remaining were Harry and Draco.

"Potter."

"Malfoy," Draco hoped he hid his reaction to hearing that name, but judging by the frown on Potter's face he hadn't quite managed it. But he didn't say anything for which Draco was thankful.

"This is awkward, isn't it?"

That won a startled chuckle from Potter, "We've been ignoring each other since the war ended. I guess this will be the wakeup call we've needed to finally sort things out."

A part of Draco still felt the urge to fight with the other boy, even as he had decided to watch out for him and roped his friends into doing the same. Most of the task involved dissuading younger students from pestering him for autographs but there was always the chance that not someone in the school was less than happy with victory for the Light side. But part of Draco was still very much the spoiled eleven year old who'd had his, admittedly clumsy, request of friendship rejected.

Draco forced himself past thoughts of the past and brought up things he should have said months ago, "Things have changed a lot since the war, at least now we stand a chance of moving on. I meant to apologize to you and your friends-" Draco stopped talking as Potter waved his stumbling apology aside like it was nothing.

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, I should do the same to you. We were kids when it all started and to be fair we both had bigger problems later than dealing with schoolyard rivalries. I used you to blow off steam more often than not."

Draco nodded slowly, "Well in that case I'm not sorry, but thank you letting me do the same with you." They started walking slowly towards the stairs to the upper levels, walking side by side but just on the edge of awkwardly far apart.

Potter gave a half smile which almost made the stress lines, new and old, disappear from around his eyes.

"So, what do you know about camping then Malfoy?"

"Very little honestly, we went camping a few times when I was younger. Before Father went rather insane," He gave a dry chuckle, "But never the Muggle way, you?"

"Not much either, I went camping Muggle style with Hermione and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup, but other than that nothing. My relatives weren't the camping types, and wouldn't have taken me if they had been."

The last part was delivered with a sort of forced levity that Draco didn't quite understand but he let it go. He didn't know much about Potter's upbringing beyond the fact that he had been raised by his Muggle relatives. He didn't think questions would be appreciated right then.

"Excited?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to get out of here, could use a break from," a vague hand gesture which Draco assumed was meant to encompass the whole wizarding world which was clamouring for Harry Potter's attention. "What about you?"

"Yeah I guess. I wouldn't mind getting out for a bit too. Especially as I won't be going home for Christmas-" Draco cut himself off, he hadn't really meant to say that.

"Why's that?" Draco shrugged and looked around for a distraction. Luckily one was readily available. Their aimless wanderings had brought them to the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

Potter looked up as well. He glanced quickly at Draco and with a hint of defiance spoke the password, "Valour."

Draco was surprised at Potter's willingness to share the password but decided not to react, instead he opened his mouth to say goodbye.

"You want to hang out for a bit?" Potter asked, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Uh, sure," Draco paused for a second, surprised by the sudden bright grin that got him, before following Potter into a veritable maelstrom of red and gold.

"Oh Merlin, I'm blinded! All this Gryffindor spirit is making me want to curse someone! Or gouge my eyes out…" he shielded his face with his forearm.

Potter coughed something that sounded vaguely like 'melodramatic' before walking over to an armchair by the fire, and sitting. Draco walked slowly after him, letting his eyes adjust to the Gryffindorish assault.

"Oh come on, it's not like the Slytherin dorms aren't painfully green and silver," Harry scoffed.

"Well yes, but those colors are much more agreeable to the ey-" he paused, confused and glanced at the other boy who's eyes were wide as he registered what he'd just said.

Draco just stared at him for a moment before saying, "How do you know what my common room looks like Potter?" he was a bit surprised that he didn't sound angry just genuinely curious.

Potter glanced around quickly, glad the common room was still empty, "Well Ron and I went in there second year disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, to find out if you were the heir of Slytherin," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Draco just stared at him, "How?"

"Polyjuice potion."

"You made a Polyjuice potion in second year? Where'd you get the instructions? They're in the Restricted Section!" Draco looked positively impressed.

Harry laughed, this had been Remus and Sirius' reaction when Ron had mentioned it back in fifth year while they were all staying at Grimauld Place, "Yeah we did, thanks to Hermione mostly. We got that oaf Lockhart to sign a note for us, he didn't even look at the book we wanted when Hermione said it was to research how great he was." That got them both laughing.

At that moment several seventh year Gryffindors walked through the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione were in the lead, holding hands and discussing Herbology with Neville. Dean and Seamus had already started towards their favourite spot, a gold loveseat in a shadowy corner. Parvati and Lavender were arguing about some famous witch in a magazine. They all looked up at to Harry to say hello. They noticed Draco instead, looked at each other and glanced back at the two by the fire.

"Malfoy?" It was Ron that had finally spoken.

"Clever deduction Weasley."

"What are you doing here?" Ron looked at his best mate.

"Talking to Potter, didn't think even you could miss that Weasley," Draco said managing to curb the snide tone he was tempted to use into just plain sarcasm.

"Oh yes, very funny Malfoy. I was just wondering why you were talking to him here, in the _Gryffindor_ common room."

"You know rather than the library, the Entrance Hall, an unused classroom perchance?" Hermione added.

"Well Potter and I were walking and talking about the trip, and we just sort of ended up… here," Draco had been about to say at the Fat Lady's portrait, but didn't want to call attention to the fact that he now knew the password to their common room.

Seamus was laughing quietly to himself from his position next to Dean. They all glanced at him questioningly, "The Chosen One," He emphasized the title, earning himself a glare from Harry, "And his Slytherin arch nemesis, chumming it up in the middle of our common room. Never would have guessed I'd see the day."

"Are you going to retreat back to our snake pit or stick with us noble lions for a while?" Potter grinned as he asked.

"I think I'll stick around for a bit. You should just hope none of…" He waved a hand to indicate the cozy room, "Rubs off on me, it could change me from the boy you've all come to know and love."

"Heaven forbid!" Hermione mocked and they all laughed.

End Chapter Five

A/N: Kay this is the last chapter that I have finished, so it could be a little while until six comes out. But don't worry I have tons of ideas for the trip I just can't wait to get out. Thanks for all the reviews I love the support! And Lily if you read this, I'm making Snape a good guy for you, and to honour his memory!

Please review, or Harry will be mauled to death by a bear and Draco will stand there and laugh.

Another revised, I'd forgotten what exactly had happened in the earlier chapters, this is a good exercise for me. I hope someone actually bothers to read this all the way through again, in my opinion these early chapters were atrocious and all who suffered through them deserve a medal.

DerangedxandxSarcastic


	6. Departure

A/N Thank you to everyone that put my story on alert/favourite lists! I really appreciate it, and all the reviews!

Disclaimer- These characters are not mine, I just play with them while JKRowling isn't looking.

Chapter six - The Departure

"Hey guys, it's quarter to six, we should head down for dinner," Harry, Ron and Draco looked up from a game of chess, in which Ron had just whooped Harry, at the sound of Hermione's voice.

Dean and Seamus were sitting with Neville making inappropriate plans for the trip no doubt. Hermione had been lounging with a book next to Parvati and Lavender and half listening to their gossip.

They all mumbled in agreement and stood up. As they left for the Great Hall Harry turned to the other Gryffindors and asked about their talks with the other Slytherins.

"To be honest I was a bit surprised with Pansy," said Hermione, "I always assumed she was just a shameless gossip, but we struck up a conversation on our Arithmancy class. It was quite nice to actually talk to someone who understood Bridget Wenlock's theory on-"

"Blaise's favourite team is the Canons," Ron cut in excitedly, not even registering his girlfriend's glare, "You've been replaced mate." Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Well Crabbe, or Vince rather is apparently a football fan. But he supports Millwall over West Ham so we're officially enemies. I wouldn't have guessed he was a football fan at all though."

"Vince has always loved Muggle sports, he wasn't open about though. Him and Greg hid a lot from their parents as we grew up, more than the rest of us I think," Draco spoke quietly, but his words cut through the noise around them like a knife. "Sorry to be a mood killer," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Malfoy," Harry and Hermione were the only ones that noticed his flinch, and exchanged a glance, "Everyone does what they need to during a war, it's better that no one forgets the struggles others had to endure. Too many people ignore the fact that there were others out there suffering as well," Harry stared into space with a frown but he sounded sincere so Draco smiled at him anyway. He knew Harry carried everyone's suffering from the war on his own shoulders even though he was to blame for none of it.

They arrived at the doors to the Great Hall a few minutes later. Draco walked over to the Slytherin table after a quick good bye, but not quite quick enough as the entire Hall had gone silent, staring at the Gryffindor seventh years as they walked to their customary seats. Whispers broke out in all directions, Draco Malfoy willingly mixing with a group of Gryffindors was certainly newsworthy.

The eight Gryffindors calmly sat down and began to eat their dinner. Their housemates paused to think the situation over and eventually seemed to decide that if Harry Potter trusted him then Draco Malfoy must be alright after all.

As the rest of the Hall slowly came to terms with the fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors were comingling, the two houses were calmly eating their dinners and pretending they had known this was happening all along.

The Gryffindors really should have seen it coming, the Slytherins were obviously not evil when the majority had turned their backs on the Dark Lord and had fought for the light. Those that hadn't were either quiet with their opinions now or had already left Hogwarts. The school was rapidly becoming a bastion of positive thinking and equality.

Ginny was only a little surprised as she had been waiting for the two houses to merge into friendship for a while now. She was just surprised that it was Harry and Malfoy that started it, although the boys _had_ always been drawn to one and other. She shook her head, Harry had always done things the hard way that apparently included reconciliation of childhood feuds.

Dinner passed quickly and many students were preparing to leave when the Headmaster stood. The sixth years and under stood to leave, having become familiar with the dismissal but Dumbledore's voice brought them to a halt.

"Will everyone please be seated for just a few moments more," he paused as they followed his request, "To bring all of you in sixth year and below up to date; our beloved seventh year students will be leaving tomorrow for a three week canoe and camping trip. As I am sure not one of them has started packing," Hermione humpfed, "I will keep this short," the school laughed as the seventh years exchanged guilty glances. Indeed none of them had started packing yet.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement, "As a result the students in sixth year will be taking over the seventh years' duties. All prefects will be splitting the duties of the head boy and girl amongst themselves. If you have any questions you may ask your heads of house. Now, off you go to pack!"

The students trouped out, the seventh years rushing off to pack, all except Hermione, who had already packed, and Ron and Harry, who knew that Hermione would help them.

They proceeded slowly up the marble staircase to their tower. Hermione ended up doing most of the packing, simply getting them to hand her things to add. Hermione went camping with her family all the time.

"There you go boys, all packed and ready to go."

"Thank you Hermione!" they praised her repeatedly for being so clever and organized as she laughed.

* * *

It wasn't often in the past few months that Harry woke up two days in a row feeling ready to face the world. He would usually wake up and stare at the curtains to his four-poster until his roommates began to stir. Then he would use all of his considerable willpower to roll over and go take a shower.

Yet here he was, out of bed and on his way to the loo before even registering his surprise. Then with a grin that startled the mirror out of commenting, once more, on how thin he was getting, Harry decided he was too excited to reflect on the rarity of the event. He cranked on the water and hoped in the shower before it was warm. His ensuing yelp managed to wake his roommates who reacted with varying degrees of confusion.

Seamus simply covered his head with his pillow and went back to sleep. Dean sat up to stare blearily over at Neville who had fallen out of bed and Neville was looking up at the ceiling while trying to understand how he ended up on the floor.

Ron however was frantically trying to free himself from his sheets as his blurry dreams of the war brought to mind being woken by Harry's visions of Voldemort. Convinced one of his loved ones must be dying he darted through the bathroom door expecting to see Harry curled up, bleeding from his scar.

Instead he came up short at the sight of his best mate sitting naked in a puddle on the floor. Harry promptly started laughing at Ron's frantic expression.

"What the hell just happened?"

Harry valiantly tried to pull himself together enough to respond, "Oh sweet Merlin, the look on your face!"

"Bloody hell Harry! I thought you were having a vision!" Ron stared as Harry just laughed harder. It wasn't like him to not react to a mention of the war. It took a full minute for his laughter to stop and Harry finally seemed to catch on to what Ron had said.

"I don't get visions anymore Ron, Voldemort's dead! This is just a dashing battle scar now," he gestured to his lightning bolt scar with a grin. It was surreal to see Harry quoting Witch Weekly with anything other than a grimace, Ron blinked once before responding.

"I- yeah, it was just a dream, mate. Don't worry about it," Harry just smiled and stepped under the water for his shower.

Ron shook his head once and wandered back to sit on his bed. Neville, having picked himself up off the floor and decided to get dressed for the day, opened his mouth to speak but with a look at Ron's face closed it with a snap.

The four of them got ready for the day in silence, the only noise was Seamus angrily muttering at Dean when his boyfriend prodded him awake. When Harry finally emerged from the loo he laughed at Seamus' bed head, mocked Neville for his early morning confusion and playfully punched Ron in the shoulder for being such a worrier. All while getting dressed and heading out the door.

There was a long pause before Seamus turned to Ron, "That was weird, right? He's not normally that… Cheerful is he?"

"Harry's a perfectly happy guy," Ron half-heartedly defended, "Usually. But you're right. That was strange."

He shook his head again, "Whatever, I'm going to breakfast, I'll ask Hermione what she thinks," he nodded once, to himself and headed out the door after his friend.

Ron and the other seventh year boys made it to the common room just in time to see Harry challenge Dennis Creevy and a sixth year girl to beat him and Ginny in a piggy back race to the Great Hall. They were out the portrait hole in a flash, leaving a confused Hermione in their wake.

She looked up to see her boyfriend approaching, "Any idea what just happened? I don't think I've ever seen him quite so excited, it was like someone had Polyjuiced him."

It was Neville who answered as Ron just shook his head while he pulled his girlfriend in to a comforting half embrace. It seemed neither of them knew how to react to this exuberant version of their best friend, it seemed wrong to question his happiness, even if it was out of character.

"He just woke up that way I think, maybe he's just excited for the trip?"

"I suppose," Hermione sounded doubtful, "Let's all get some breakfast, we've likely got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

In the Great Hall Harry was sitting with Ginny and a disappointed looking Denis, he scooted over to make room for Ron and Hermione when they approached.

"I won the race!" he exclaimed happily.

"Excuse me, it was a team effort! If I hadn't blasted that suit of armour then they definitely would have over taken us at the next corner," interrupted an indignant Ginny.

They started to bicker back and forth over who contributed more to the actual victory while the others looked on, bemused.

Ginny had become Harry's number one co-conspirator in his new rambunctious phases, though this was the first time it had involved something quite so blatantly out of character. Harry didn't normally like to draw attention to himself and never before would have considered racing through the halls with a fiery redhead on his back throwing curses at their surroundings. They would have been seen by most of the school when they entered the Great Hall too.

Hermione was saved the task of interrupting the increasingly juvenile insults being thrown about by an unexpected arrival.

"Merlin Potter, that's a bit harsh isn't it? Surely you didn't need to use all the different terms you know to call Weaselette loose, now did you?" Harry turned around, right eyed and laughing while Ginny continued to rain abuse on him. She was also grinning and it was hard to tell if that should be a comfort or not.

"One must always work to expand ones vocabulary Malfoy, in all senses of the word. How are you this fine morning?"

"I would have been better without that assault to my eardrums."

"You didn't have to come over to our table you know, Slytherin is just inside the doors. You seem to have forgotten the layout of the room you've spent the last six years eating in."

Malfoy pulled from his arsenal a truly impressive sneer that would have served to make Harry see red half a year ago.

"Someone needed to warn you two imbeciles that you were beginning to damage the delicate minds of the younger students with your terrible insults."

Harry tried on a menacing glare in retaliation, "Don't pretend you care about the other students Malfoy, you just saw an excuse to come and get all pissy about nothing."

"About nothing? My ears were beginning to bleed from the vulgar things you were both spouting over here."

"Well next time we'll be sure to be more wary of your delicate sensibilities."

"For the sake of everyone being forced to hear your squabble with your girlfriend I'm happy to be considered delicate."

They glared at each other for another moment before Harry's face split into a grin and Malfoy responded in kind.

"See you later Potter. I'm going to go enjoy my breakfast in the company of more civilized folk."

"Do let me know how they react when you show up then Malfoy!" Harry called after him and got only a rude hand gesture in return.

Hermione was too busy trying to look scandalized and bewildered at the same time to bother scolding Harry at the moment so he happily turned back to his toast. Ginny stole some of his bacon and chatted with him about how Quidditch would be affected by the seventh years' absence for a month. Ron tried to convince himself that the sight of Harry and Malfoy fighting in jest did not necessarily mean he had gone insane and focussed instead on eating as much of the delicious Hogwarts food as he could manage before they left.

"So how do you suppose Dumbledore plans to prevent us from using magic, it's illegal to take our wands away. Isn't it?" Neville finally decided to break the silence that had fallen over most of them.

"There's a spell I read about last year that could allow him to effectively remove our magic except in life threatening situations. We would keep our wands but they would essentially react to us as though we were Muggles until someone was appropriately desperate for magical aide."

"Of course you just have that information floating around in your head already," Harry laughed and Hermione made an indignant noise.

Up at the head table Dumbledore was just standing to address the room, he promptly repeated almost verbatim what Hermione had said. She shot them a superior look as the seventh year students were once more told to remain behind so they could all have the spell performed by their heads' of house before they went to collect their things.

Harry and his friends approached McGonagall at the same time as Malfoy and his gang were moving towards Snape. This caused a bit of a traffic jam as the two professors sat on opposite ends of the head table from their respective houses. Harry graciously bowed and gestured the Slytherins ahead with a smile. He received only eye rolls for his trouble.

It was not long before all the heads were done casting and many of the students were staring at their wands with a slight sense of betrayal when they refused to respond to the simple spells that were attempted. The wands were quickly stowed away and feeling of disquiet replaced by excitement for the trip once more.

Goodbyes between the oldest students and the younger years were quick and soon they were all gathered around the portkeys that would whisk them off to the unknown wilderness. The last thing Ron saw as he felt the familiar tug below his navel was his sister frowning in concern as she watched Harry hopping slightly on the spot in excitement even as they were whisked away.

As the great hall faded into a blur of colours he felt his own unease reawaken when he was once again faced with Harry's out of character behaviour. He just hoped he'd have a better chance of keeping an eye on his friend while out camping instead of fighting their way through NEWT level classes.

End Chapter Six

A/N Urgh, I now get why I stopped correcting after chapter five the last time I went through corrections. This one was painful. It took me days of spending an hour on one little paragraph long section to get this far. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Something New

Warning: thischapter has mentions of child abuse,just mentions but still there.

Disclaimer- These characters are not mine, I just play with them while JKRowling isn't looking.

Chapter seven- Something New

Ginny watched as her friends disappeared in the telltale portkey blur. She allowed the worry that had been plaguing her all morning to show finally. Harry wasn't around and she didn't feel the need to act as his partner in crime. It was hard for her to see him so depressed or physically and emotionally drained. But it was even harder, in a way, to see him happy lately. There had been something unnatural about it for some time now and today his eyes had been almost feverish in his excitement.

She was finally sure that there was something actually wrong with Harry, something beyond sudden relief from the pressures of the prophecy and the expectations of the wizarding world. Ginny would do anything to help him but right now she felt helpless, he was gone and hopefully safe with Sirius and Remus and she was stuck in the castle with no way to help and no idea what was actually wrong. She resigned herself to worry and trudged off to find Luna to talk with.

* * *

Harry landed a little out of breath, but on his feet, or rather he was on his feet, until Ron fell on top of him. Harry let out a gasp of air and started coughing, he was still wheezing when someone pulled Ron off of him. He glanced up and smiled at Malfoy's uncharacteristically worried expression, the other boy visibly relaxed when he saw that Harry was okay.

"Alright Potter?"

"Yes fine, wasn't the first time I'd been tackled by a Weasley, frankly it was nice that it was just one this time. Thanks though."

"No problem."

Harry finally looked up at his surroundings, it was quite beautiful. For someone who had never been further from civilization then the Forbidden Forest, and those trips were all coloured with a healthy dose of fear and desperation, it was amazing to be in an untainted wilderness for once.

"Wow…" was all Harry could manage.

"I'll say," came the quiet agreement from his left, where Malfoy was standing, gazing at the purplish mountains on the horizon.

"Alright, kids," Sirius got some dirty looks for that, "Okay then, _teens_, we have a ways to go before we stop for the night so let's get to it!" He was clearly excited to be out in the fresh air, properly free for the first time in sixteen years. Beyond the year he was on the run Sirius had been in one cell or another since Harry's parents had died.

"Come on everyone, into the canoes, grab a paddle. To make sure it is the right length for you place the tip on your foot, the grip should come up to right under your chin. There should be one of proper length for each of you."

Remus took the lead as Sirius had run off and discarded his shoes to wade in the river and was trying to start a water fight with Anthony Goldstein and his partner Justin Finch-Fetchly. They had been trying to load their gear but soon gave up to fend off their attacker.

Harry grinned at his godfather's antics, he was soon soaked and being reprimanded by Remus for distracting the students.

Harry went to work helping his partner load their canoe and properly strap their things in place so nothing would get lost if they swamped. The boys stood back a bit, admiring their work before they pulled their canoe up to keep it from drifting and went to help Hermione and Pansy who were struggling a bit under the weight of their canoe. The boys carried it the rest of the way to the water while the girls brought the gear. When they turned around everyone else had their canoes in the water ready to go, paddles in hand.

Everyone was shown how to properly get in and out of the canoes and how to perform the different strokes they would need. When Sirius and Remus deemed everyone adequately capable of paddling and steering their craft the group set off.

Harry's was up front in the bow and was soon taunting Ron for falling behind them.

"Stop paddling like a bunch of girls! You won't even reach the campsite until tomorrow at that rate!"

"We'll see about that Potter!" Ron called back.

"I'll have you know, we resent that comment!" Hermione called over her shoulder. Her and Pansy were already much further ahead of the two canoes full of boys.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her back.

The morning was overall rather uneventful. Sirius offered insults and mockery when people fell behind while Remus corrected techniques. There was plenty of mocking flying back and forth from the canoes and the excitement of the whole thing made time pass rather quickly. It wasn't long before Remus was calling for a lunch break, he gestured them all towards a small beach.

Harry was staring in astonishment at what a lovely scene the trees, sand and water all made together.

"You are entirely too much in awe of nature, Potter. You seem to have forgotten how to row in your contemplation of the natural world," Harry shook himself and helped row them to shore.

"He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead; his eyes are closed." Harry said quietly as they tied off their canoe.

Malfoy nodded slowly, brow furrowed.

"That was Albert Einstein, he was a famous physicist," Harry got a blank look for that, "That's a Muggle scientist, he made amazing contributions to the Muggle world, from what I can recall of primary school. One of the greatest minds, I was always told. I personally prefer William Shakespeare, 'One touch of nature makes the whole world kin.' That's from his play _Troilus and Cressida_. The two had very different areas of work obviously."

Harry didn't seem to realize he was rambling, but Malfoy obviously didn't mind his thoughts were elsewhere, "That was a famous Muggle quote?"

"Yes, Einstein and Shakespeare were both famous Muggles."

"My father said that to me once, not long before Hogwarts. He told me that I should treasure my own amazement whenever it occurred. He said that if one is ever ashamed to find things amazing because others don't see them the same way then one doesn't deserve to witness great things. I had forgotten he'd ever said that."

Malfoy's eyes clouded for a moment before his whole face suddenly when hard. It was as though a mask had been placed over his features, hiding the moment of weakness as it happened. It must be painful to be reminded of the man that had raised you after all the good he had once been capable of was corrupt and gone.

"Sound advice, you should remember it."

Malfoy just looked at him for a long moment, then he nodded and led the way towards the rest of the group. Sirius had lit a fire, looking positively delighted by the use of matches, and was busy pulling the lunch fixings from his pack.

"Ah, dehydrated-rehydrate vegetable soup, my favourite!" he said.

When it was ready they all dug in with wary expressions which, on most faces, quickly turned to mild disgust.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Sirius took a bite and swallowed with obvious effort, "Okay, so maybe it is that bad. But you still have to put up with it for the next three weeks so get used to it."

Harry dug in more heartily than the others, prompting Malfoy to comment.

"Food is food," Harry answered, "I'll eat what's put in front of me and be thankful of what I have."

"I see," was all Malfoy said.

As everyone finished their lunch the group resumed their places in their canoes and continued on their way to their first campsite. They took a break by rafting up in the middle of the lake after a few hours before continuing on to their first stop. The canoes were tied off to trees close to the bank and the supplies were all carried up to higher ground. The various pairs were soon staking out decent spots to set up their two man tents.

When tents were set up, with much help from the guides and students like Hermione that had experience with camping. The students went looking for firewood as Sirius and Remus discussed something called fire watch, whatever that was, and whether or not they should do this thing.

With the fire started and dinner being cooked under the watchful eyes of Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillan. Remus addressed them all, "Tonight we will be doing something called a fire watch. It is pretty much what it sounds like, we'll watch the fire in shifts of two throughout the night. Sirius and I will go last. It'll be the Slytherin/Gryffindor pairs tonight and the rest will be on watch tomorrow. Decide among yourselves what order to go in, you'll be in charge of waking up your replacements when your hour long shift is over."

"Tomorrow we'll be going a ways further than we managed today, plus we'll have a portage, which is when we carry our canoes along trails to avoid rapids. It'll be a long day so we're going to sleep now, don't stay up too late," Sirius and Remus headed off to their tent.

"In that case, we're going to bed too, right Pansy?"

"But I wanted to stay up past my bedtime and tell ghost stories!" Pansy joked.

"We have to be up in two hours for our own watch you know."

"Well in that case, goodnight losers. Do your best to forget to wake us up, would you Draco?"

Everyone else slowly trickled off to their tents, saying goodnight as they went. Soon it was only Harry and Draco sitting beside Ron and Blaise, who had first watch.

Draco rose and stretched, he gave Harry his hand to help him up. Harry turned to say, "Well we're off too, see you in an hour. Try not to burn down the forest Ron, Zabini."

"Oh ha ha, don't worry your pretty little head about it Harry, go get your beauty sleep," was Ron's reply.

Harry preened for a moment, tossing his hair, "It is pretty isn't it?" he spun on his heel and stalked off without another word. Draco trailed after him with a wave to the others two.

"Damn, is it just me or is this tent painfully tiny?" Draco looked at the inside of the tent; between their two packs there was just enough room for their sleeping bags.

"Roomier than my first bedroom," Harry said with a shrug as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

"How is that even possible?"

Harry paused, thinking of how few people knew the truth about his childhood. Ron and Hermione had pieced most of it together from things he'd said in passing over the years. They had never come out and asked him the truth of it but they knew enough to hate his aunt and uncle on their own.

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs for the ten years before I got my Hogwarts letter."

There was a long pause.

"How could someone do that to a child? You were a year old when they took you in, yeah? You were just a baby, and they put you in a closet. That's barbaric."

"I think that's where they put me when I got there, yeah. The first thing I can remember is my closet."

Draco was shaking his head, "They were monsters."

Harry shook his head once, sharply, "No. They were just people. All of a sudden they have this little boy on their front step with a letter saying Petunia's sister is dead. They were scared, they thought if they ignored it our world would just forget about them, and me."

"Then they were idiots, which is worse than being monsters. They were just stupid, cruel people and they don't deserve the peace you earned for them and the rest of their world."

"But they wouldn't have deserved what Voldemort would have brought down on them either. No one deserves that," Harry said with a quiet intensity.

"No, you're right. I know that. But, how can you just let it be? They kept you in a cupboard for ten years, for Merlin's sake."

Harry sighed, "It's over now. I gave up on them a long time ago. What they did to me when I was a kid, it's a whole different lifetime to me. When I got my letter," he paused and a look of wonder took his features, "Everything changed. The Dursley's didn't matter anymore, they weren't the family I needed anymore. They were nothing. I had real parents that had loved me and I didn't need to follow my aunt and uncle's rules to try to impress them ever again."

The blonde boy made an abortive movement, like he'd been about to reach out to Harry, "What changed for them to let you have your own bedroom after that?"

Harry laughed, a small defeated sort of noise, "They were scared, they knew that there was no way they could squash the magic out of me after I finally got my letter. So they decided to pretend I didn't exist instead. It worked nicely until they found out I couldn't do magic over the summer."

At Draco's look he continued, "After second year, there was an incident involving a house elf trying to keep me from going back to school and a pudding landing on the head of a house guest that got me a letter from the Ministry."

"That made absolutely no sense Potter. Why would a house elf try to stop you going to school?"

"It was a very well informed house elf," Harry said, "It was one from Malfoy Manor, Dobby was his name. He knew what your father had planned for the Chamber of Secrets that year and he came to warn me to stay away. That incident got me locked in my bedroom, Ron and the twins came and rescued me in their dad's flying car. Don't even ask about that, if I told you every detail of the bizarre things I'd done over the years we would be here for a _long_ time."

Draco was staring at Harry with an incredulous expression, "Dobby. You're the reason he disappeared?" Harry nodded, "I asked father where he had gone. He was my favourite elf, you know," he said absently.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Harry started to apologize for bringing it up but stopped when he saw Draco flinch at his last name again.

"No, don't worry, I'm glad he was okay. I though father had killed him all this time. I asked him where Dobby had gone and he told me never to speak of it again. That was when I realized something was different about him. He had never really denied me anything before. But he refused to tell me what he'd done with Dobby. I yelled at him and he snapped. He-" Draco suddenly seemed to realize who he was talking to, he glanced at Harry and then looked quickly down and away.

"Mal- Draco," that caught his attention, "I'm sorry I brought up bad memories, but I know what it's like. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Draco just shook his head and turned away.

"Let's just go to bed then. We can talk later if you want to, about whatever."

Draco nodded, and allowed the side of his mouth to tilt up just a bit, "Goodnight then, Harry."

Harry smiled back, turned over and went to sleep.

Draco watched him for a moment, a smile on his lips, "Harry," he whispered, liking how the other boy's name sounded. Then he rolled over so their backs were just touching in the small space of the tent and fell asleep as well.

End Chapter Seven

A/N: Oh my damn. These chapters are taking longer and longer to fix now. Jeez. But it feels really good to be doing this, I hope if anyone decides to reread this, having read the earlier version, finds this a welcome change.

Also, there is a slight nod to my one shot "Roadside Rivers" in here, when Harry is talking of his closet. That's my favourite of my stories I think, so check it out.

DerangedxandxSarcastic


	8. Fire Side Conversation

Warning: this chapter has abuse scenes in it.

Disclaimer- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JKRowling isn't looking.

Chapter Eight- Fire Side Conversation

_Why is the tent shaking? _

_That was Harry's first thought on waking up. Then Ron's voice came from outside, along with another sharp shake to the tent. _

"Come on, Harry, Malfoy! Blaise and I want to go to sleep. Wake up, wake up, wake up! I'm sick of watching the fire!" The voice turned whinny.

_Ah, yes, fire watch. _Harry felt the body next to him roll over.

"Go 'way, Weasley, 'm tired."

"Oh, I think not, Malfoy, up you get. Blaise and I are going to sleep now, you guys can again in an hour," With that said Harry heard footsteps moving away from his and Draco's tent.

Harry prodded the other boy in the ribs, "Come on, Malfoy, time to watch the fire."

"Ugh, fine!" Draco sat up and shivered violently, "Merlin, its cold out here!"

"Bring your sleeping bag then, problem solved," Harry unzipped his own sleeping bag and slid out, he opened the tent and pulled Draco out after him, who was still tangled up in his blankets.

"Alright then, fire watch, you watch, Potter, I think I'll take a fireside nap."

"Very funny, Malfoy, we'll be watching together. Which means you will have to remain conscious," Harry sounded amused as he ran a hand through his already mussed up hair.

"Alright, fire watch," Draco looked around them, "I feel it will work best, and be warmer, if we are near the actual fire."

"Yes, right, fire," With that Harry walked off towards the fire grabbing Draco's hand as he passed removing all hope that he might just slip back into the tent and go to sleep.

"Okay Potter, I'm not going to flee back to the safety of the tent, you can stop restraining me now," he looked pointedly down at Harry's hand still holding his own.

"Right, sorry."

They sat there for several minutes just staring into the fire before Draco spoke, "Potter, wha-"

"Harry, stop calling me Potter. We can't be friends and call each other by our surnames."

The other boy nodded, "Alright then, if you call me Draco I'll call you Harry."

They smiled slightly at one another.

"So Harry then, what you said at lunch, of appreciating the food you receive. That's something your aunt and uncle taught you, isn't it?"

"In a way, yes. I had meals withheld sometimes, when I'd done something _freakish_. More so it was Dudley though, he was incredibly fat and liked to steal my food when I got it."

"He sounds horrid." Harry just shrugged, "It was shitty when I was a kid, yeah. Really though, he was just a bully and paying attention to bullies is giving them what they want."

Draco went to say something, then shook his head ruefully, "I was going to ask why you didn't tell someone, but I suppose there wasn't really anyone around that could have helped."

"Not really. My teachers in primary school thought I was wasting my potential out of laziness, and the neighbours all thought I was some sort of delinquent. As for Vernon and Petunia, I think they would have been much happier if I never made it back from one of my run-ins with Voldemort."

Harry looked away and fought to keep his feeling in check. He started slightly when a hand came down on his arm.

Draco knew there wasn't anything he could do to fix the past but he could offer some comfort now, "If you want, I'm here to listen. It usually feels better to talk about your problems."

"Well you're one to talk," Harry joked and got a half smile in return. "But thank you, really it means a lot."

"It wasn't so bad most of the time. They were usually the worst right when I got back from school for the summer. They would be cruel for a while but a few weeks in they would get bored and would spend most of the rest of the summer ignoring me. Other than Dudley and his friends, they would beat me up if when could find me. That wasn't often thankfully, I was fast and I knew where to hide." Harry grinned a bit in spite of the bad memories.

Draco had to reign in his anger, he just wanted to listen to Harry and offer what support he could. He knew that if he showed his anger now the other boy would probably clam up. So, instead of risking saying anything, he just squeezed the hand he found himself holding.

Harry squeezed back and nudged the other boy, "Budge up would you? And share your blanket, it's freezing out here."

"Nuh uh! I brought this for me, go and get your own if you're that cold."

Harry made puppy dog eyes, "Please Draco, it would be so spooky to get mine by myself, and someone has to watch the fire. Pretty please?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh fine, stop making that ridiculous face, would you?"

Harry smiled and huddled closer to the fire while he continued, "After third year it was actually pretty great for a while. I told them how the crazy escaped prisoner was really my godfather and neglected to mention he was completely innocent. They were completely terrified that he would come and attack them if I said anything was wrong. Plus I left for the Weasley's for the World Cup and didn't have to go back until the next summer."

"The next year would have been horrible, but that was the summer I met Hali," Harry's whole face was practically glowing as he continued, "She lived down the street from us and with her father away on business all the time I could stay over as often as I wanted. Her mother didn't care, so long as we never said anything about the men she brought home. I felt bad for her father but he didn't trust a boy hanging around his daughter so I never spoke to him when he was around."

He stopped speaking to poke at the fire for a bit, but with a nudge from Draco he quietly continued, "There was this one guy, though, when he started hanging around Hali got really subdued and I started noticing bruises. She would never talk to me about what had happened so I started hanging around every day, but the Dursley's noticed and tried to keep me from seeing her completely."

"I snuck out though," Harry continued without prompting, "I hadn't seen her in over a week and was getting worried. Her mother turned me away at the door so I crept around back and climbed up to her bedroom window. She was lying on her bed and I thought she was sleeping, but the whole bed was stained red. I ran downstairs to call an ambulance but on my way back to Hali her mother got in my way, screaming at me. She started hitting me, so I shoved her, she was drunk and she stumbled back. They had this little table by the front door, for mail and things. She hit her head on the corner."

Draco squeezed his hand again and Harry went on, "I didn't know what to do, she was bleeding all over the place and Hali was doing the same upstairs. When the ambulance got there I was standing on the front lawn, I showed them the side door which was closer to the stairs. They got to Hali first and when I told them about her mother it was already too late for her."

"Sorry to unload on you, Malfoy," Harry started drawing away but Draco stopped him with a sharp tug on his hand. "It's Draco, and I don't mind. Tell me the rest."

"She refused to even see me for a few weeks. She blamed me for her mother's death and her father turned me away every time I went to see her. The Dursley's kept talking about the whole incident, discussing her mother's failings and saying that that was the reason she was odd. I got sick of it finally and left. I went wandering around the neighbourhood and- Did you ever hear what happened the night I was almost expelled from Hogwarts?" Harry asked suddenly.

"You performed a Patronus in front of your cousin, right?"

"And Hali, they were walking together down a back alley, fighting about something. While I tried to reason that out, the Dementors showed up. I barely managed to fight them off but in the end they were gone. I passed out, I think Hali and Dudley did too."

Draco sat, stunned for a moment before asking, "What happened next? How long were you all out for?"

"Just a couple of minutes, my neighbor, Mrs. Figg found us. Turns out she's a Squib, she was my witness at the trial." Harry was hunched over staring at the fire again. Draco gave him a little half hug around the shoulders which resulted in a surprised jerking movement from Harry.

"Thanks for listening to all that, I only ever told bits and pieces of the story before."

"I was right huh? Talking about your problems is always a good idea," Draco looked smug.

"Well next time it's your turn then," Harry said absently as he glanced at this watch, "Our watch is up, let's go get the girls."

"Lovely, I'm beat," Draco finished his thought with a huge yawn, Harry laughed and stood up. He pulled Draco to his feet with the hand he still held, but let go when the blonde was standing. He walked over to Hermione and Pansy's tent and shook it, "Hermione, darling, time to wake up! Draco and I are going to sleep," then he turned and walked away.

"Aren't you going to make sure they get up?" Draco asked, hovering near the tent.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione is a light sleeper. She'll be out in a couple seconds, I'm sure."

Hermione's voice sounded from inside the tent, "It's all right, Draco, you guys can go to bed, I'm just getting Pansy up now."

Draco laughed, "Try tickling her, that's how Millicent wakes her up for class I think."

"Thanks, Draco! Goodnight boys."

The two boys walked away with the sound of giggling coming from behind them. Harry walked up and unzipped the tent and stepped back to let the blonde boy go through first.

They zipped into their sleeping bags and faced each other Harry swallowed audibly. They both spoke at once.

"Thank you-"

"I'm glad-"

They laughed awkwardly and Harry continued, "Thank you, again, for listening."

"You're welcome. I'm just happy you trusted me."

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's hand in response, he griped hard enough to hurt but Draco didn't object. Harry settled down to sleep almost immediately and Draco took a moment to watch his breathing calm and the lines of stress fade away from around his eyes.

Then he laid back and fell asleep once again with a smile on his lips.

In the night the two boys snuggled closer for warmth.

End Chapter Eight

A/N: Another chapter revised. I feel kind of bad because the chapters are actually getting shorter and shorter. I added so much unnecessary nonsense to my writing before. I hope the later chapters don't require so much weeding.


	9. Harry Centric Conversations

A/N: This chapter goes, as usual, to all reviewers. Also to Carson my beta/editor you are my hero as you well know, I just like to remind you! Also to all you Canadian readers out there, I know Saskatchewan doesn't have a mountain range and I know I put one in the last chapter. But the Sturgeon-Weir River is close to Manitoba, so were all just going to keep quiet on the geography and pretend that there's a mountain range there. So, everybody, shhh! -puts finger to lips-

**Warning: Self-mutilation in this chapter, mentions and the actual act.**

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

Chapter Nine- Harry Centric Conversations

Harry woke the next morning slightly confused, there was someone in his bed with him. Who would be in his bed with him? This didn't make any sense at all. He still had his eyes closed, although he wasn't sure who he had slept with, their arms around him were very comforting, and warm. He didn't really feel like moving yet, so he continued to lay there. As he did so, he gradually began to remember what had happened last night. Telling Draco of his past, Hali, the dementors, the abuse, Draco knew more about his past then everyone. Well except Hali, who knew everything.

The blonde boy stirred and tightened his arms around the other. Harry decided that he really didn't mind waking up like this, he could tell that today wasn't going to be one of his best days. But, also he knew that it was greatly improved by waking up to the feeling of being cared for. He wanted to keep laying there and not have to move all day, but he would have to get up and canoe. Soon enough, he would have to… but not yet. He snuggled deeper into the blonde's arms, relishing in the comfort.

They stayed that way for several minutes before Harry noticed Draco really was waking. There was no real distinction, just a slight change in breathing and even more tightening arms. Harry and Draco both just kept lying there, neither wanting to show the other they were awake and both too comfortable to care what that meant.

After several more minutes Draco half sat up and looked down at Harry, "You awake, Harry?"

"Ya. You?"

Draco laughed and laid back down; his one arm was still around Harry's shoulder as he snuggled closer to the dark-haired boy. Harry sighed contentedly; it was very comfortable to lie in the tent like this. He didn't think anything of the fact that it was a boy –a boy he had once hated none the less- that was giving him this much needed comfort. Draco was his friend, that's what friends did.

_Ron would never do this, no matter how good a friend he is. _

That doesn't mean any thing; he had never told Ron something that caused him to break down so completely. He shifted slightly, bringing his left arm up to pillow his head on… and caught sight of his wrist. He remembered the fact that he had, at last second, grabbed his trusted razor and shoved it deep into his pack. Should he need it, it would be there. He felt like he might just need it soon, maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually.

He felt Draco shift as well and quickly pulled his sleeve down to cover the scars. This was one part of his past he had yet to tell anyone, but Hali, and he hadn't really planned to tell her. She just caught sight of his arms one night after his fifth year, he had been thinking of Sirius. He never felt the need to do it as much when Hali was around. She was like a temporary, partial cure. The urge didn't go all the way away, but it lessened.

"Thanks again Draco, you have no idea how much that helped," Harry whispered, his face was half buried in his arms and Draco's.

Draco's arms tightened again in a hug, he whispered back with his face resting in the unruly black hair of his friend, "It was no problem, Harry, I'm glad it helped," Draco gave the boy one more squeeze and let go, he wanted to see if it was time to get up yet, or if they could sleep a little longer.

Harry rolled off the boy's arm and sat up. He ran a hand through his messy hair and said, "sleep, or wake up?" Harry sounded hopeful.

"Dunno, I'm gonna go check, wait here. If we can sleep more I'll be right back," that said he unzipped the tent and slipped out.

Harry lay back down and stared at the roof of the tent. He was happy that he had had time to get to know Draco, even though it had only been two days. He thought it a little odd that that he could go so quickly from hate to… whatever this was, more then just friendship. He had told Draco things that he had never even told Ron or Hermione.

"Harry? Did you go back to sleep or what?" Draco smiled as he stuck his head through the flap of their tent, "Well it's like fifteen minutes until we actually have to be up," he stepped into the tent and sat down on his sleeping bag. He looked like he was ready to drag the other boy out there early, but Harry had other ideas.

"Well good, I was comfy, lay down we have fifteen minutes to kill."

Draco laughed and laid back down, he wrapped his arms around Harry again. The sound of Remus' voice caught their attention twenty minutes after, though it felt like hours. Even with the extra minutes of staying in the tent, they were the first students to go help with breakfast.

ooOoo

The next three days of the trip passed rather uneventfully, they had their first portage and it went very well. The only person to complain had been Ron and it had been halfhearted. The days had been pretty similar to the first one, they canoed, they stopped to eat lunch, they canoed, and they stopped to make camp. The only difference was Harry. His moods were greatly improved, but he was slowly and surely slipping into melancholy. He was cheerful and exuberant most of the time although he would occasionally slip away from every thing, stare into the fire or out across the water, just lost in his thoughts.

Draco noticed all of this, but didn't mention anything as he knew that Harry was still happy for the most part. The two boys had had another fire watch to sit through during which they had learned a lot about one another.

Upon waking up that morning, Draco had known today would be different, today was not a good day. Tonight was going to be their third night to do fire watch and Draco was looking forward to the discussion that was going to pass. Or at least he had been looking forward to it; he knew that Harry got thoughtful and withdrawn on his bad days. He had himself witnessed several of those days from afar.

Harry was still sleeping pressed against the blonde's chest, and he wore a frown on his beautiful face. It did not seem to lesson the beauty, but rather accentuate it, make it raw and heart wrenching, the face of a fallen angel twisted with years of torment. Draco gazed at him in awe at his beauty and sadness at his horrible plight. He gently smoothed the raven locks from the boys sleeping face.

Harry unconsciously moved his face closer to Draco's hand and the blonde sighed. He was determined not to wake the dark-haired boy; he hadn't gone to sleep quickly enough for Draco's taste and had woken countless times in the night. Draco had lain awake for several hours after Harry had thought him asleep, listening to the other boy's whimpers and feeling the boy toss and turn at his side. He had pretended to roll over in his sleep and had flung an arm over the boy; he'd pulled him close and fed him silent support in his loneliness.

Harry was beginning to stir and Draco laid back to pretend to sleep. He knew Harry wouldn't buy it for long so he decided he would have to fake wake up now as well. He stirred and stretched his one arm coming up from across the boy's chest, but the other remaining firmly wrapped around the still half asleep boy's shoulders.

Harry squirmed slightly and rolled over to face Draco, "Morning Draco, do we have to get up yet?" his voice sounded subdued, hell his whole attitude was subdued and Draco didn't like it.

"Not yet, Harry, we have about another hour," Draco replied softly after a glance at Harry's watch. He did a double take and looked back at the boy's arm, "Harry, what's that on your wrist?"

"It's called a watch 'Co, I would have thought you knew that," Harry's voice was lightly mocking, but he sounded a little worried as he tried to casually put his arm behind his head.

Draco reached out and grabbed the appendage in question as Harry tried to hide it. He pulled back Harry's sleeve and gasped in shock.

Scars.

They ran all up and down the teens arm. Harry jerked his arm back and looked determinedly anywhere, but at the blonde boy.

Draco was knocked speechless. Never would he have expected this to have occurred. Harry took his silence as disgust and spoke up.

"I understand that you don't want to talk to me ever again. You only have to make it through this trip with me. Then you can go back to happily hating the very thought of me for the rest of your life," Harry sounded so close to tears that Draco snapped out of his shocked state.

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"You don't have to call me that anymore, I know you must hate the very thought of sleeping in the same tent as me. If there was a way for us to change tents I would, but I don't think we can so-"

Draco cut him off, desperate to make his friend feel better, "Harry, I don't hate you, I'm not disgusted by the thought of you, I love you, Harry. You're so brave and strong and you've been through so much, I don't think anyone else would have been able to cope with it like you have. Don't think I would abandon you so easily! Never think that, Harry!" Draco was rambling so quickly that neither boy really caught that he slipped that particular four letter word into his spiel.

Harry started to cry; Draco pulled him closer to his chest and whispered sweet, soothing nothings in his ear. Harry curled into a tight little ball against Draco's chest and wept until he had no tears left. He finally sat up and turned his face towards the blonde boy. His eyes were red and he had tear tracks running down his face, but he was still beautiful, it made him look all the more the part of the fallen angel, "You don't hate me?"

Sometimes Harry looked and sounded just like a child, especially with his small build and his huge green eyes, "Of course I don't hate you, Harry! Now lie back down, I believe we have an hour to kill?"

"Yes Draco, I do believe we do," Harry lay back down and buried his face in the taller boy's chest. Draco looked down at the boy in his arms and tried to remember how he had ever thought his father right about him. He tightened his arms around the boy and Harry responded by curling closer.

Draco hadn't forgotten today wasn't going to be a very great day for Harry, but he also knew that had he not been there to talk Harry back into sanity, Harry would have ended up with another scar on his arm. Little did Draco know, Harry might just end up with one any way.

ooOoo

"Kids! Time to get up!" Remus' laughing voice sounded from beside the fire.

Harry and Draco unwound themselves from one and other and made their way from their tent. Harry was standing a few steps behind the blonde with head bowed. Remus glanced at him then shot Draco a confused glance. Draco shook his head sadly, glad that Harry was looking down and couldn't see their silent interaction. Remus sighed tiredly and went to flip the pancakes that they were making for breakfast.

Draco saw that fire wood was running a little low and went to collect some more, Harry trailing behind him. They both gathered an armful of twigs and sticks and made their way back to the fireside. Draco was watching Harry, though Harry didn't seem to notice. He was starring off into space, lost in his own thoughts. Draco frowned in worry wondering what the other boy was thinking about.

Harry was thinking about how much better his moods had been since they left the school, he was trying to think of why that was. He attributed a large portion of it to being away from the school and the suffocating amount of people therein. That wasn't all of it and he knew it, an even larger part of his gratitude was for the boy next to him. Harry shot a glance in Draco's direction, but quickly looked back down when he saw the other teen was watching him as well. Draco's forehead creased in a frown, Harry was avoiding looking at him, and he wanted to know why.

Harry was trying to talk himself away from the trusted razor in his pack; he felt the desperate need he always did before he cut. Today though, he didn't want to do something that would make Draco look so shocked and disgusted again, he wanted to keep himself sane for the boy. He didn't want Draco to be disgusted by him, even though he deserved it. He wanted to make the blonde boy proud.

Even though he couldn't get his mind away from the glinting of steel biting into his flesh. The sight of his blood rushing through his smoothly cut skin calming him, and the pain a temporary respite from his tortured soul. Thinking of it was making the itch for steel under his skin grow worse. He pushed it away, forcing himself to think of his blonde friend, this calmed him. He could wait for now, but not for long. He so wanted to make Draco proud!

Harry let out a shuddering breath and turned to the blonde who was still looking at him in concern. He forced a smile onto his face; it wasn't nearly as hard when he looked at his friend.

Draco smiled back, but he could see the anguish under the smiles. Harry was trying so hard to be a good friend, even by lying about being happy. Draco vowed he would talk to the boy tonight on their fire watch.

ooOoo

"Harry, Draco, when we get to the camp it's your guys' turn to get the wood to start the fire while everyone sets up their tents. When you're done, you'll go get more wood to keep it going and then you two can go set up your tent. Ron, Blaise, your turn to make supper," Sirius' voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts and back to reality. His canoe was just pulling up to the little beach next to the others. He and Draco got their things out and set off to start the fire.

The fire was lit, the tents were up and everyone was sitting around the fire eating their dinner. The schedule for the fire watches was the same as the first night. Remus pulled out the map and showed them where they were again and he and Sirius went off to bed amongst a mountain of filthy jokes. They sneered back and kept on their way.

The students started to wander off with quick goodbyes from behind hands used to cover yawns; it had been a long paddle today. Soon there were only three groups left out by the fire; Harry and Draco, Ron and Blaise, and Hermione and Pansy. The former two groups were laughing and joking around, but Harry was just staring off into the fire and Draco was watching him. The other four gradually fell into an awkward silence as they saw how the other two were occupied. They exchanged worried looks, Pansy and Hermione stood on a silent consensus, they said their quiet goodnights and left. Ron and Blaise exchanged another look; Ron raised his eyebrows and nodded his head towards Harry and Draco. Blaise shook his head with a tired sigh, he reached out and tapped Draco's knee. The blonde glanced over at him with a questioning look. Blaise inclined his head towards Harry and raised his eyebrows.

Draco stood and held his hand out to the dark-haired to help him up. Harry grabbed his hand without a second thought and hauled himself to his feet; it was obvious he hadn't noticed anything of the silent discussion. The blonde and the brunet said their goodnights and headed to their tent.

Ron watched their retreating backs and sighed again. He turned back to Blaise; the dark skinned boy was starring into the fire, looking defeated.

"What happened to him?" Blaise said it quietly.

"Harry? I wish I knew."

They were silent another couple minutes, "He seems a lot better here then he was at the castle, but it's getting worse… I don't know how to say it, but you can tell right? You are his best mate after all."

"He was getting better… I mean this is still a lot better then he was at school… Draco's helping him a lot I think… it's really nice of him to help Harry like this…" Ron trailed off.

"Draco has always had a soft spot for Harry, I mean, remember how he asked Harry to be his friend? Well, Malfoy's don't do that, people ask to be friends with Malfoy's, not the other way around; but Draco just went up and asked him, then Harry turned him down, and he hated him. No one turns down a Malfoy… ever… it's just not done!"

"Malfoy with a soft spot never would have thought it possible," Ron stared off in wonder, still processing this amazing information, "and for Harry Potter none the less!"

"Ya we were a tad shocked when we got to be old enough to realize he didn't really hate the boy. By then we were starting to resist the Dark Lord, so we were all practically on Harry's side. If we had realized what his obsession really meant before that, Draco could have been in real trouble with his father. I shudder at the mere thought," he pulled an exaggerated shudder.

Ron laughed then grew serious again, "I think that Draco might be Harry's best help at the moment, I'm glad he's there for him. I just hope he can help him."

"Me too Ron… me too."

ooOoo

Meanwhile Hermione and Pansy were having a very similar conversation in their tent. Hermione was lying on her sleeping bag staring at the top of the tent and Pansy was sitting on hers cross legged facing Hermione.

"Do you know what's wrong with, Harry?"

"He's depressed… has been since Voldemort… he just… hasn't been the same. You know?" Hermione turned pleading eyes towards the Slytherin girl. "I know, Hermione, the Slytherins have been watching Harry… we know he's been different as of late, I mean he hasn't threatened Draco once all year! That's a shock, even after we all changed sides," Pansy's weak attempt at humour got a small smile from Hermione.

"Ya, all the Gryffindors were pretty surprised when Harry didn't do a thing to aggravate Draco, we thought he had just gotten more mature, and I'm sure that's a part of it… but, he just didn't seem to have the energy for it anymore. Some days he was so happy we were all relieved, but then some days he was so… unlike the Harry any of us knew. He was so distant on those days, he was so depressed," Hermione trailed off tears filling her eyes.

Pansy scooted closer and pulled the other girl into a hug, "Shhh, it's all right, Hermione; it's not your fault. You did all you could to help him, and you did help! You can see it a lot better as an outsider, you and Ron and the rest of your silly lions helped him so much. Even on his bad days he always got brighter, happier, when you guys were there."

"Really?"

"Really, I wouldn't lie about that now, would I? I thought you knew me better then that, Granger!" Pansy was trying to sound stern, but her grin gave her away.

Hermione laughed and Pansy's grin widened, "Ya, I guess I did, thank you, Pansy, that helped a lot."

"No problem, 'Mione, no problem at all."

"Do you think he'll get better?" Hermione's voice was faint with exhaustion.

"I'm sure of it! With friends like the lions and now the snakes to help him! How could he not?"

"Of course, how could I think anything else?" Hermione drifted off with a smile on her lips.

ooOoo

"You still awake, Siri?"

"Ya, Rems, what do you need?" Sirius sounded groggy.

"Have you been watching Harry lately? He was so… distant today. He only spoke when asked a direct question and even then his answers were rarely more then a few words long. I'm worried about him."

"Yes, I did notice that, he did seem more distant today… but, it's not that bad, he was talking to Draco this morning in their tent, wasn't he? And of course your worried, it's our job as his godfathers to worry about him, no matter whether there is something to worry about or not," The animagus rolled over and enveloped his lover in a hug.

"I know Sirius, doesn't make it fun to worry," This got him a laugh and his own lips twitched in response,

"…but, ya, now that you mention it, he and Draco were talking in their tent this morning. That makes me feel a lot better; at least he's talking to someone!"

"I know it's hard on you, babe, but, Harry's okay right now, he has Draco, Ron and Hermione, and all the other students to help him; and if something really starts to go wrong, they'll come to us," he leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on the werewolves' lips.

Remus returned the kiss fiercely before pulling away and curling into the ex-convicts embrace, he drifted off.

ooOoo

"Harry? Time to get up for fire watch," Draco said quietly into the other teen's ear. Draco knew that Harry was awake; he had been for several minutes now. He had therefore heard Ron and Blaise come to wake them up, but he had waited for Draco to wake him.

Harry turned over to face the blonde; their noses were millimeters apart as he spoke, "Okay, Draco, I'll be right over, got to go to the bathroom real fast."

"Okay, see you out there then."

Harry slid out of the blonde's arms, his sleeping bag and the tent before Draco really registered him having moved. He sighed and went to watch the fire until Harry got back; it was taking him a while. Draco got lost staring into the flames and lost track of time.

Draco pulled himself back to reality and looked around; Harry was nowhere to be seen. He stood and looked around again slowly, "Harry? Are you there, Harry?" No reply. He was getting worried now. He walked away from the fire and back towards their tent. He scanned the trees for a sign of where Harry had gone. There was only one recognizable trail that was near to their tent, he ran down it after only a moment's hesitation. He had to find Harry. Something bad was happening, he could tell.

ooOoo

Harry sat back on his heels and watched the blood run down his arm, past his wrist and onto his hand. It formed a small pool in the center of his palm; the moonlight reflected off the crimson blood and made it appear silver for a moment. He stared in to it a moment and saw his face reflected back at him, warped and demented in the surface.

He cried out and flung the blood from his palm and onto the greedy ground. It took anything to quench its terrible thirst and appease the plants that plundered its surface. Not caring that it was using the blood of a living being to sustain itself. Harry watched, entranced, as the earth soaked up his blood and rung it dry of sustenance.

Harry was so entranced he didn't hear the footsteps behind him as the person was drawn to the sound of his cries. He jumped as Draco placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry what are yo-?" Draco started to question and caught sight of Harry's arm, which he hadn't bothered to hide. "Oh… come here, Harry."

He held out his hand, Harry shied away initially, but eventually reached out is own hand and allowed Draco to hoist him to his feet. He stumbled, so the blonde wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. Draco grabbed his arm, held it away from his body and up. He pulled out a handkerchief and tied it tightly around Harry's bleeding forearm.

Draco guided him back to the fire and took a closer look at his arm. The cut wasn't very deep, but it was bleeding a lot, Draco would have to keep a lot of pressure on it. He reached over the back of the log they were leaning against and grabbed a water bottle; he opened it and pulled the handkerchief off Harry's wrist. He poured the water over Harry's arm and used the handkerchief to scrub off all the partially dried blood. Harry winced slightly at when Draco started to clean it off, he tried to pull his arm away, but Draco kept a firm hold on it. He pulled a spare handkerchief he kept out, and tied it more securely around Harry's arm.

While he did all this Harry had tears coursing silently down his cheeks, Draco reached out when he was done and wiped them gently away. Harry looked at him and his eyes were clouded with misery and pain.

Draco couldn't take the pain he saw there; he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap and stroked his back as the boy cried into his shoulder. Draco whispered soothing words into Harry's ear until he calmed. Harry pulled back slightly and went to move off the other's lap, Draco was having none of this though, and he held Harry in place and started to talk to him.

"Harry, do you remember when I told you what my father used to do to me?" The brunet nodded, eyes wide and red with tears, "My father used to beat me, and verbally abuse me as well. He would yell at me the second he got home for something trivial, like I left a book out on the kitchen table, and then he would smack me. My mother would try to stop him when he first started doing it, but he would just hit her too, so I made her stop."

He paused and gazed into the fire a moment, "At first it was just a few smacks, then later he wou- he would grab my hair and pull me out of the room and down to the dungeons. He didn't want to get any of my blood on the expensive things upstairs, but down in the dungeons it was fine. He would beat until I was unconscious or I faked it, then he would stumble off and get himself a drink. My mother kept trying to stop him, she would yell at him and he would turn to her, he'd forget me like that and start beating her.

"Every night he would start beating me and she would intervene, then one day I saw a letter she had received from a healer, my mother was pregnant. That was when I finally convinced her to just let him hit me; she had to protect her baby and herself. My father found out, he knew it wasn't his and so he killed her. He killed his wife and my unborn half sibling. My father," he spat out the word like it stung, "set up an ingenious cover story for himself. He used a lot of people and pulled in many favors, but he got it done. I never had a funeral for her, as no one ever found her body, but we had a memorial. In this old Victorian Church, where she always wanted to be buried, the room was full of narcissus; the flower after which she was named… it was beautiful."

He paused again and was surprised when he felt Harry's small, cold hands brushing away his tears, he hadn't even known he was crying, "What I'm trying to say, Harry, is that I know what it's like to be at your absolute lowest, I know what it's like to snap and want to end it all, but you can fight it, Harry! If I can, I know you can as well! Please, Harry, I don't want to loose you because of things in the past that you can't change, I'm not telling you to forget, Harry, never forget. Just don't dwell on things you can't change," he finished with his voice barely more than a whisper.

Tears were silently coursing down Harry's cheeks and he was shivering like mad. Draco put his arms and pulled him close. Harry turned into the blonde's chest and let the sobs rack his small frame. Draco rubbed small circles on the brunet's back as he let his own tears flow.

The two stayed entwined with each other for several minutes before their sobs subsided. Draco pulled back, furiously wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. He looked down at the top of Harry's head. The dark haired teen was still curled into Draco's embrace, but pulled back when he felt the others eyes on him. Harry reached up and grabbed the older boy's wrist to stop him from rubbing at his eyes. Draco gently pulled his hand free to wipe away the others tears, Harry shivered at his touch and he jerked his hands away, afraid they were cold.

Harry turned and stared into the flames, "Thank you, Draco, th-that helped a lot," he chuckled darkly. "I seem to say that a lot around you… but it does, it really, really does help." Harry turned his eyes to the blondes face, but wouldn't look him in the eye.

Draco grabbed Harry's chin and forced the boy's eyes up to his own, "Harry, you know I don't mind at all helping you. I want to be here for you, no matter what that entails, even if I have to sit here with you every night for the rest of my of and let you cry into my shoulder. I'll do it if I have to!"

Harry looked into the blonde boy's eyes, searching for a sign of uncertainty, a sign that Draco really was uncomfortable and just wanted an out.

He didn't find one.

"Thank you," was all Harry said, but it was all he needed to say because Draco looked into his eyes and say just how deeply grateful the other boy was.

He pulled the boy closer and whispered into his hair, "no problem, none at all, Harry."

ooOoo

A breeze gently ruffles the tent, throwing shadows over the still forms of Harry and Draco. Harry absentmindedly stares at the ceiling of the tent, the shades and colours dancing across the vinyl. When peered upon, Harry seems to be all there, but really he is far away. Far enough away that no one can hurt him inside.

The only person to notice the unstill silence is Draco. Silver-blue, seemingly cold, eyes stare at the unknowing brunet. Last nights conversation constantly replaying in his head. The blood churning image of Harry's cut wrist never leaving his thoughts. It was a living nightmare.

Draco shuddered slightly as he replayed the imaged of Harry's blood running down his arm in his head for the hundredth time. Draco desperately wanted to keep staring at the beautiful angel; he needed to think of all that had happened last night, but Harry had noticed Draco's shudder and was slowly coming too. Draco closed his eyes and suppressed a sigh; Harry was the first person he had ever told about his mother, he didn't know what to think about that.

"I love your eyes," Draco looked up shocked into Harry's emerald eyes, rarely did Harry initiate conversation, let alone with a term of endearment.

"What?"

"Your eyes, they're so… riveting. They change all the time, from blue to grey to silver. I love them," Harry reached out a brushed Draco's fringe out of his eyes.

"Really? Then, what colour are they now?" he started in with a bit of Slytherin arrogance now and put his nose in the air, just to make Harry laugh.

Harry laughed quietly and shoved his shoulder, "They're silvery-blue right now, they always are when your thinking."

Draco sucked in a breath, he loved that Harry already knew what colour his eyes were according to his thoughts. He had to suppress the wild grin that threatened to spread across his face when he made Harry laugh, today wouldn't be bad, not like yesterday at least.

Harry smiled when he saw the blondes struggle, he knew he caused it. Staring at the blonde he remembered the night before and his grin quickly fell away, he had failed his friend, he had so wanted to make him proud, but he had broken down.

Draco saw the smile fade and suspected he knew what the cause was; he pulled the small brunet closer and tucked the unruly head of hair under his chin. Harry curled tighter to the Draco's chest and let out a sob. Draco hugged the boy and waited patiently for him to calm. The brunet pulled back and wiped his eyes, his other hand still curled in his friend's shirt.

Draco pulled him back close and kissed the top of his head. Harry was shocked at the show of affection; he didn't want to embarrass the blonde, so he kept the shock to himself. He leaned in further to his friend's chest and basked in the borrowed warmth. Draco's arms tightened as he thought of what that act meant. He stayed like that for several minutes, before half sitting up and staring down at the blonde. Draco stuck out his bottom lip in an adorable pout, "Harry!" he whined, dragging out the _y_ petulantly, "I'm cold now!"

Harry laughed, "Tough luck, I gotta pee," he stood and made his way out of the tent. He looked back and saw Draco frowning slightly and sighed. "Seriously Draco, I'll be right back, come look in a couple minutes, if I'm not."

Draco looked intently into his eyes for a moment and nodded once; Harry flashed a smile and slipped out of the tent. He lay down and waited for his friend to come back, he was worried, but Harry returned within five minutes.

"Told you," Harry said as he lay back down next to his friend.

"Ya I know, and I believed you, well at least I mostly believed you. I'm just worried about you is all," the blonde sighed as he wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him close.

"I know Dray, I'd be worried too if it were you, thanks for worrying about me."

"No problem, Harry. Now, more sleep. You looked beat yesterday and we still have a good hour and a half."

"Yes, mother," Harry sighed in mock exasperation as Draco scowled, "'Night Draco, or whatever this is." Harry fell asleep to the sound of his friend gently laughing.

End Chapter Nine

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading and just so you all know Harry is going to have one of his exhausted days, just not for awhile. Don't know how long, but it won't be for a couple chaps. It's going to be during his and Draco's solo time, so it's just going to be Draco there to help him! ;) Ooo, kinky! lol Also, when Draco says he loves Harry he means it in a friendship kind of way right now. They will be together by the end of this, just not so soon; they're going to be friends first. lolyou all inspire us! So do reviews! ;)

E/N: Sup:P This chapter was so long, I felt intimidated to correct it, haha. Hopefully all the blood and sweat (don't ask, lol) we put into this really shows, we want everyone to appreciate it:D Sorry for the long wait, by the way. One other thing before we close this chapter, is someone mentioned where I'm from, based off the biscuits comments, haha. Canada, by the way. We have biscuits too! We like it like that ;P and we'll still share…if you review shifty eyes


	10. Solo Time

A/N: This chapter is too all reviewers,people who put me on those lists of theirs and readers, as well as, Carson. Something to mention is that most words like honour, saviour, etc. are spelt the Canadian way, for we are Canadian ;P

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

_'Parseltongue'_

Chapter Ten- Solo Time

"Albus?"

"Minerva, to what do I owe this pleasure? Lemon drop?" she declined politely and moved to sit in the chair across from the Headmasters desk.

"Headmaster, I have found several research books that I feel we should examine in order to help Harry," she held out several, very thick tomes towards the Headmaster.

"Indeed, it seems you have been working tirelessly, Minerva, but, I think it best that you take a break for a while, it has been a week since the students left, and I doubt you have slept much at all," he gave her a stern look but, the twinkle in his eyes was shinning as bright as ever.

"I will, Albus, just as soon as we discuss-" the silver haired man cut her off quickly.

"No, Minerva, go rest now, I will read through some of these while I have the time. Are there any that you deem more useful then others?"

"I know that Bellatrix was always very fond of spells in any language other then Latin, deeming the Latin ones too common for one such as her," the transfiguration teacher scoffed, "I would look through the Greek and Italian ones first off, then proceed to the Latin ones."

"All right, now go rest, I must call Severus, I will need his aid in this," Dumbledore rose and went to the fireplace as Minerva McGonagall retreated from his office to retire to her own chambers.

"Severus, come to my office please," he called into the fire then went back to sit at his desk and wait for his trusted Slytherin and former spy.

ooOoo

It was a week since they had all left Hogwarts castle, meaning only two more remained to be spent in the beautiful province of Saskatchewan. Harry was in a marvelous mood today, he was sitting with Padma, Parvati and Lavender, and the three of them were going on about how cute a couple, Theo and Blaise made. Harry was half listening, he laughed along with them, it had been a long time since he had last talked to someone other than Hermione and Ron, willingly. Draco as well, of course, but that was different, he didn't know how but, it just was.

He sat, listening to the three girls coo and awe at the two Slytherin boys who were sitting a little ways away and pointedly ignoring the giggling girls and Harry. Lavender and Parvati decided that they were in need of a snack, so the two of them went off to pick raspberries, leaving Harry and Padma alone. The two sat for several minutes in companionable silence before Padma turned to the brunet.

"Harry?"

"Yes," he sounded lazy and relaxed at the moment.

"What do you think of Draco?"

"Draco? I like him, we're friends. Why?"

"Just wondering, you were so quiet for several days there and you only seemed to be willing to talk to him, I was just curious as to how the two of you got to be so close, so fast." It was worded as a statement, but Harry could tell it was a question.

"Honestly, I don't know. You'd be amazed by how much you can learn about someone in a couple fire watches and by sleeping in the same tent as them. We just talk a lot, he knows stuff that I've never even told Ron and Hermione," Harry finished in a whisper, not because he cared all that much if he was overheard, more so because he was confused, and happy, and several other things all at once. It can get a little intimidating at times.

"Ya, I'm surprised by how much I now know on the topic of Hannah Abbot, did you know that her favorite subject is Charms? I always assumed it was Herbology, seeing as she did so well in it, but no she likes Charms because it's more of a challenge. I'm glad you found someone you feel you can confide in completely Harry, you needed that, Ron and Hermione get that there are just some things that they can't help you with, don't feel bad about them not knowing even though you knew them first."

Harry flashed a lopsided grin, "You, Ravenclaws, and your insufferable knowledge, knew just what I was worried about, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I was how you cringed slightly when you said Draco knew stuff they didn't. Plus I know you, Harry, maybe not as well as some, but well enough to know that the first thing on your mind would be the feelings of your friends, you're just predictable like that," she said the last part teasingly and gave his shoulder a light shove. In retaliation for the jibe and the shove Harry turned and pushed her right off the log she was sitting on, she let out a squeak as she landed on the damp ground.

"Hey, that was too far!" she complained as she dusted herself of on the ground. Harry laughed, but stood to help her to her feet.

"Thanks, Padma, for the reassurances."

"No problem Harry, I'm glad to help."

"Good thing my slight dilemma came along really, wouldn't want all those Ravenclaw logic skills to get rusty while you're away from your precious books, now would we?" Harry teased.

"'Course we wouldn't, how would you ever get through your Arithmancy homework without me? Who would honestly start this class in their sixth year is beyond me."

"Oh yes, what would we all do without the shinning brilliance that is Ravenclaw house?! How would we survive?" A drawling voice sounded behind them. They turned to see the pale aristocrat face of Draco Malfoy, twisted in amusement.

"Draco! You scared me for a second! I thought the voices in my head were back. I've missed them, I wonder how it's going in there," Harry trailed off looking thoughtful.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow in question.

"Harry exaggerates," Padma paused to grin wickedly, "There was only ever one voice in his head. Well I'm off to find Hannah, bye Potter, try not to wallow in your own stupidity while I'm gone," she left with a wave over her shoulder, ignoring the jibes Harry sent after her.

"Voices in your head?"

"Yes, Damien, I've missed him, we used to have the best conversations," Harry laughed at Draco's expression.

"Well you certainly are in a good mood today, aren't you?"

"You're almost as bad as Mrs. Weasley! I'm fine today, in fact, I'm great!" To emphasize his point, he jumped up and started to run over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, but about half way there he stopped and cocked his head as if he were listening to something.

_"Hello, legged brother, what isss it you are doing?"_

_"Hello, I was going over to ssspeak with my friendsss there,"_ Harry responded to the hissing voice, looking around.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Draco walked up behind him, looking confused.

"I was speaking to that voice, didn't you hear it?" Harry looked up at him.

"No. I didn't hear anything," Draco was starting to look concerned as he looked around.

"Harry, remember second year?" said Ron as he and Hermione walked up to them.

_"Sssnake,"_ Harry hissed suddenly.

_"Yesss, I am a sssnake,"_ said the voice.

_"I sssee, that makesss sssenssse,"_ Harry answered.

_"What do you mean, legged brother?"_ came the hissing voice.

_"When I wasss in my sssecond year of ssschooling there wasss a basssilssisk hiding in the pipesss, petrifying people. I wasss the only one that could hear it, your voice brought back memoriesss of then asss I could not place it at firssst. It makesss sssenssse that you reminded me of that year."_ Harry replied in kind.

"Harry?" Draco sounded worried now, from what he could tell the brunet was hissing into the air at nothing. Ron walked up to him and related what was happening in a quiet voice.

Harry looked up then with a huge smile on his face he pointed down at the ground, an emerald green snake came slithering out from under a bush. It was the most beautiful snake Harry had ever seen; it had jet-black diamonds all along its back and a small, barely noticeable ring of silver at the base of its head.

_"You are beautiful,"_ Harry whispered, voice filled with awe.

_"Thank you, legged brother, you are very beautiful yourssself,"_ the hissing voice now sounded pleased.

Harry tossed his head back and laughed, his friends looked at him oddly and the snake let out its own little hissing laugh, _"You really think so, leglesss sssissster? Then, thank you."_ Harry bent down and offered his arm to the snake, which was about as wide around as Harry's forearm. The little emerald snake wound its way around his wrist until her head rested on Harry's shoulder, next to the boy's left ear.

Harry looked up to meet his friends shocked eye's; Draco spoke up, "Harry? What was that?"

"I called her beautiful and she said the same, I couldn't help, but laugh."

"I see, what's her name?"

"I didn't think to ask, _what is your name, little sssissster?"_ Harry switched to Parseltongue halfway through the sentence, causing his friends to jump a little.

_"My name isss Darishka, what isss yoursss?"_ said the little creature.

_"My name isss Harry, thessse are my friendsss, Draco, Ron, and Hermione,"_ Harry looked up to meet his friend's eyes, "this is Darishka."

"What a beautiful name!" Hermione gasped.

The little snake hissed in pleasure, _"Sssay thank you for me, brother."_

_"You can underssstand the language of humansss?"_

_"Yesss, I am a magical sssnake, we can all ssspeak your languagesss, it isss rare though, to find one that can ssspeak oursss. You have quite the gift."_

"She says thank you, Hermione," the girl looked surprised.

"She is magic then?" said Draco.

"Yes, how did you know?" Harry looked to his blonde friend not at all surprised by his answer.

"I am a Slytherin and a-" he paused and continued more firmly, "and a Malfoy, I know all there is to know about snakes."

_"I'm sssure that isss not true privileged friend of a sssnake ssspeaker," _the snake hissed into Harry's ear causing him to laugh again. Draco looked at him, affronted.

"I didn't say it, Darishka did, and it's true you know, I'm sure they keep many secrets, rather like you Slytherins. Or perhaps it is you, that are like them," Harry said in an amused voice.

_"I'm quite certain that it isss them who isss like usss, not the other way around."_

_"I'm sssure I agree, sssissster, but we mussst let him keep hisss pride."_

"It is true we are like them, that is why we are the house of the serpent," said Draco.Ron and Hermione laughed as did the snake on Harry's shoulder, but it was only him that could tell. Draco looked mock-affronted and stalked off.

The Gryffindors laughed as Draco walked off.

"Alright, let's go talk to the poor serpent boy; we wouldn't want him to get too depressed would we?" With that said, Harry walked after the blonde, his newly acquired snake friend still coiled around his arm.

Harry found Draco by himself, Ron and Hermione having wandered off; the blonde had been roped into watching lunch by Remus. He sat down next to his friend and nudged him playfully.

"Watch it Harry, don't spill the food," the blonde boy cautioned.

"Ya ya, I won't, what do you think Remus and Sirius would say about Darishka here?" Harry said, indicating the snake curled around his arm.

"Do you think she wants to stay with you? If so then I don't think they would mind," Draco asked.

_"Well sssissster, would you like to ssstay with me?"_

_"I would love to brother; it would be an honour to stay with you, Harry Potter."_

_"How did you know that wasss my lassst name?" _Harry asked.

_"Only one isss known to have a ssscar like yoursss, Harry Potter."_

_"I sssee, pleassse jussst call me Harry."_

_"Very well, Harry, I would like to go find myssself sssome food if you do not mind."_

_"Not at all, go and feassst."_ With that Harry lowered his arm to the ground and Darishka slithered off. Draco looked at him questioningly.

"She would like to stay with me, but went to find herself some food," Harry answered.

"You should ask Remus and Sirius, just in case."

"Ask us what, pray tell?" came Sirius' voice from behind them.

"Ask you if you would mind if I were to bring a snake along for the rest of the journey?"

"Not at all, Harry," said Remus, Sirius just nodded.

"Thank you! Her name is Darishka, and she is a magical snake."

"That is wonderful, Harry; they are very rare you know. Do you know if she's poisonous?" Remus said cautiously.

"I think she is yes, she won't hurt anyone! I'm sure of it!" Harry's eyes were wide and anxious as he turned them to Draco for support of his claim. His friend stood and went to his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm quite certain that Darishka is harmless to us. She seems to be very taken with Harry, and I doubt that she would do anything to hurt him, and by extension, his friends," the blonde looked down into his friend's relieved eyes. Harry seemed so childish at times, it made Draco want to protect him with every thing he had.

"Thanks, Dray," Harry whispered so no one could hear him, but the blonde.

"Not a problem, Harry," he whispered back.

"Draco, I'll take over this," Sirius indicated the food, "if you boy's go wash up these used dishes."

"Alright, Sirius! Come on, Draco!" Harry's eyes went from somber to excited in seconds.

Draco laughed as they grabbed the dirtied pots and raced down to the lake. They knelt down and began to scrub at the stuck on food.

As they were finishing the last of the dishes Draco dropped the pot he was holding which resulted in Harry getting quite wet. The brunet cried out in surprise, but quickly regained his footing; he stooped down and grabbed a handful of wet, sticky sand. He spun around and flung it at his laughing friend.

"Hey! Mine was an accident! You arse!" Draco cried as the sand hit him in the side of the head, he wiped it away angrily. Then he bent quickly, grabbed some mud and whipped it at Harry, all in one smooth movement. It hit the smaller boy right in the middle of his chest.

Harry was about to scoop up some more mud when Remus called them back to the fire for lunch. Draco and him laughed and made their way over, Draco scrapping the sand from his blonde locks as Harry tried to wipe it off his shirt. Harry gave up halfway to the fire and instead went to get on a new, non-wet shirt.

Harry ducked into the tent and stripped off his soiled shirt; he glanced down at his chest and was startled. Right there in the center of his chest was the scar he tried his hardest to hide, the one he covered with his strongest glamours.

Harry started again as he heard his blonde friend yell from the fireside. He quickly pulled on a new shirt, pushing the dark thoughts to the back of his mind; he sucked in a deep breath and looked back down at his now covered chest. His scar was still faint, the glamour was still there, and it simply flickered now. He breathed a sigh of relief and decided he'd deal with it when the glamour disappeared completely. Little did he know he would not be the one to notice this when it happened.

ooOoo

"Everyone come over to the fire please! We have to tell you all something!" Sirius' voice called out as everyone was just finishing their dinners.

The seventh years all wandered over to their guides by the fire. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise had all been eating together (Pansy had wandered off to find Millicent) and were now joking around. Darishka had slithered back to Harry halfway through dinner and was now wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"Alright, chillin's," the seventh years all gave Sirius a weirded out look at that, but let it slide without comment.

"You all know that we only have two weeks left of our wonderful trip. One of these glorious weeks will be spent on solos. Now to forestall all of your impatient questions, solos will be spent in your groups and on your own separate little island. You will have your packs, sleeping bags, tents, a week supplies of food, and several packets of matches. Is that it, Moony?"

"You will also get rope to make a bear hang; I'll explain what that is in a second, a map and a compass. Now a bear hang is when you put all your food, toiletries and other smelly items in a bag, and hang it from a tree so bears can't get at it. That way you don't have to do a fire watch, as there is only two of you they would be very long watches," Remus looked around and noticed most of the faces were excited, though a couple were confused, and one or two looked frightened.

The lycanthrope let out a sigh as he asked, "Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand and asked her question before Remus even pointed to her, "Is it safe to have us all canoeing around alone? I mean even if we all have maps how many people here can read one very accurately? How many here can work a compass properly?"

"First of all we are not just going to set you all loose in canoes and expect you to find your way! We will all start canoeing together and we will drop you off group by group as we pass your islands. Second, the islands are all rather small and the maps relatively easy to read, lastly we did a crash course on compasses back at school and I know for a fact that at least one member of each group has adequate talent with one. Anything else?" Remus looked around and pointed to Neville who had raised his hand.

"What about at the end of the week? You said you would be dropping us off, will you come back and pick us up or what?" He was one of the ones who looked slightly nervous, but he was faring better then some.

"No, we won't come back to pick you up, on the last day of the week you will all canoe to the far end of Amisk lake and we will meet on the main beach of the town there, Denare Beach is what it is called. We will all go over the maps now and show you each, which island is to be yours and what the fastest rout from it to Denare Beach is. Is everyone okay with this?" Remus scanned the group of seventh years and noticed that some were looking a bit apprehensive of him and were subtly backing away. The only ones that seemed undaunted were Harry, Hermione, Ron and surprisingly Draco, the four of them just looked concerned for him.

Sirius, who also knew what the testiness was about, went to dismiss all the students but Remus placed a hand in his arm to stop him and said, "I'm sorry about my behaviour at the moment, but as you all know, I am a werewolf and the full moon is approaching, this is one of the main reasons that we have to separate and do these solos. Sirius is the only one that can be near me when I transform, all of you lot would be in danger. The lack of the Wolfsbane potion is making me a tad moody right now."

Looks of comprehension dawned on the students' faces and they all accepted their former professor's apology with smiles. Remus smiled to them in thanks as he took out the maps and compasses, he and Sirius handed one of each to every group.

After several hours spent looking over the maps, reviewing compass work, breaking down camp and packing canoes, they were ready to go to their respective solo islands.

They pushed their canoes away form the beach and made their way from the Sturgeon Weir River and onto Amisk Lake. They canoed across the lake and dropped groups as they made their way, Harry and Draco were one of the first ones dropped off. Remus and Sirius decided that the better canoers and map compass readers would be left further from the destination, under the impression that the worse ones would be better off canoeing closer while they were still with the guides.

Harry and Draco's island was small, they could walk across it in five minutes were it cleared of underbrush, ten to fifteen as it was. Harry found a flat spot to set up the tent as Draco collected large rocks to make a fire pit. When they had finished setting up their camp, putting away their packs and pulling up the canoe onto the beach the two walked over to the newly made fire pit and sat down. They stared into to it for five minutes before Draco spoke up,

"Well, this is incredibly dull."

"Yep."

"Let's start making food then, we have nothing better to do so we might as well do something."

"Ya, what do we have for dinners?"

"There's six dinners, we can have pasta with mushroom sauce, it's at the top of the bag, that okay by you?"

"Ya, that's fine," Harry paused as a hiss came from his wrist.

_"What are we doing on thisss isssland brother?"_ came Darishka's small voice.

_"Draco and I are doing our sssolo, why so you ask little sssissster?"_

Harry looked down to see the ruby red tongue flick out quickly, _"The air here. It tassstesss odd."_

_"Odd, how?"_

There was a long hiss and then he got his reply, _"tainted."_

Harry looked around suspiciously at the peaceful scenery. Every thing seemed calm, but he didn't have the senses of a magical snake.

"Draco," he called out, the blonde looked around from where he was digging in the packs looking for the pot.

"What is it?"

"Darishka says that the air here tastes tainted," Draco paused and looked around, "Tainted, how?" he asked.

_"Dark magic,"_ the snake replied.

"Dark magic," Harry looked up and caught his friends eyes, "Draco, I'm going to do something now that will let me find out what the origin of the dark magic is and how long ago it was here."

Draco looked at him and nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pull down the walls of my magic."

"What?! You can't do that! No one knows what could happen if you did that! Not to mention it would take a great deal of power, more then any seventh year could possibly posses!" Draco paused and whispered as he looked into Harry's eyes, "it could kill you, Harry."

"It's not going to kill me, and before you ask, I'll tell you later. It's a long story and we need to know how long ago the source of this magic was here," he held up his hand to stop Draco's argument, "I promise you, I'll be fine, please trust me."

Draco looked into his eyes for several minutes before nodding his head.

"Thank you, I want you to take Darishka and go to the other side of the island. I don't know what will happen to other magical beings that are near me when I do this, and I don't want either of you hurt because of me." Draco nodded again, took Darishka onto his own wrist and turned to go. He paused and spun back around, he hurried back and pulled the small brunet into a fierce hug, he whispered in his ear, "Be careful," before placing a kiss on his forehead and walked quickly away.

Harry waited until he was out of sight before sinking to his knees and tracing a circle on the ground around him with his wand. The circle was there to keep outside forces from disturbing him.

He sat back, crossed his legs and began to regulate his breathing. For ten minutes he sat like that and sank further and further into himself, until he could no longer tell what was happening in the outside world. He found the walls of his magic and began tearing them down. It was like trying to claw down a hard glass wall, it was so hard to find a purchase of his magic walls.

For another good half hour he clawed tooth and nail, figuratively, at the walls that contained and regulated his magic; he felt it begin to weaken. After a couple more minutes it was down and he could feel his magic begin to flow out of him.

Now this was the hard part, as his magic flowed out of him he had to mould it to do his bidding. If he failed now he may as well die. His magic was especially volatile and if he tried to push it too far, it would lash out, and would most likely end up killing him. He gently coaxed it as it passed through him, doing who knew what to the environment around his unresponsive body. All of the sudden he could feel the dark magic and he knew what caused it.

With that revelation he fell forward in a dead faint.

ooOoo

Severus Snape was at his desk in the dungeons reading through a large text on Greek spells, it was just past one in the morning. He had been looking at the text for over five hours when he paused and looked back over the spell he had just read.

Ακραίες αλλαγές της ιδιοσυγκρασίας.

He read the description:

_An incredibly dark spell, it causes the victim to waver between reckless levels of happiness and dangerous levels of depression. Every few days it would retreat back far enough to allow the victim a day of 'recovery', or rather a day that would be of recovery were the victim not exhausted from their body trying to fight off the curse. This spell does __not kill the victim outright, but rather leaves them incredibly easy to kill._

_The victim either ends up killing themselves, being to __distracted__ by their giddiness they would make an easy target or they would be exhausted and unable to defend themselves. There is only one direct way to remove the curse, which is to have the caster remove it._

Severus leaned back, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighed, the direct way to remove the curse would be impossible. Bellatrix Lestrange had been given the dementor's kiss after she was apprehended.

_The only other way for the curse to be removed is if the victim finds their soul mate and falls in love, but the curse itself makes this almost impossible. Any relationship that has not already been formed before hand is practically impossible to form after it is cast. The victim of the curse appears very frail and this would make the soul mate unsure how to approach them. If the two had a pre-established relationship then it would be possible to overcome the curse and cure it, but if they have no relationship then the soul mate of the victim is usually too uncomfortable in the victim's presence for them to establish a relationship. _

_In a case when the soul mate is found and a relationship is formed the soul mate of the victim must prove that they can help the victim in all three 'moods' of the curse. They must prove to the depressed side that they are loved and needed. They must prove to the exhausted side that there is someone there to protect them. They must act as a calming and __leveling__ presence to the overly happy and excited side. Only when all three of the different 'moods' have been calmed and are at their healthiest, does the curse disappear. _

_This curse is practically impossible to remove even if the caster is found, as you must convince them to cast it. The removal of the curse will not work properly if the caster is forced by magic to remove it, it could possibly cause more damage if this is done. _

Severus sighed again and went to fire call the Headmaster.

ooOoo

Draco did not know how long ago he had walked away from Harry before he began to feel the magical currents in the air. At first he thought he was imagining it, but it continued to grow more powerful until it seemed like there was a fierce wind whipping around him. It was Harry's newly freed magic. Draco had to force himself to stay still and wait out the magical storm; all he wanted to do was run back and see if Harry was okay. He stopped himself with the thought that Harry might be hurt if he rushed back and tried to pull him back from his magic induced trance.

So, he sat and fought off the magic that was attacking him. For what seemed like an eternity he sat there and shielded the little snake that was wrapped around his wrist. Finally it began to die down, but Draco could still feel strong magic in the air around him. He was so busy debating with himself if it would be a good idea for him to go back yet that he did not notice the magic receding until Darishka nudged him and pointed with her head back in the direction they had come from.

Draco needed no more prompting then that before he was sprinting back to Harry's side. He cried out when he saw the boy face down on the ground. He ran up and pulled Harry onto his lap. Darishka slithered off his wrist and wrapped herself around Harry's neck and shoulders and flicked her tongue out over his face.

"Harry? Harry, please be okay, Harry! I knew I shouldn't have let you do that! Please, Harry, come back to me, you can't leave me alone here! Pl-please," Draco started to sob as Harry remained unresponsive.

Draco curled his body around the unconscious boy and cried.

ooOoo

Everything was dark around Harry. He looked around himself; there was a light in the distance, and slowly he made his way towards it.

Harry walked for what seemed a year out of his life before he reached the light; it was like a beam of light from the heavens. He walked into the middle of it and all of the sudden he could hear Draco sobbing and begging him to come back. He ran forwards again, desperate to comfort his friend.

He hit an invisible wall.

_My magic_, he thought.

It seemed like he was now on the other side of his magical walls. He was about to begin tearing at them again when re realized that Draco was right next to him, he might be hurt if Harry let his magic free again, especially when he was too exhausted to tame it again.

He paused and thought the whole thing over, he needed to pass through the wall, but he couldn't break the whole thing or Draco would be harmed. He needed to pass through them, but leave them intact behind him.

He didn't know if he would be able to do it, but he had to try, if he couldn't get through the walls without them collapsing then he would just remain where he was, he refused to allow Draco to be harmed because of him.

Harry stood and placed a hand on the wall. He set about trying to force his way through it.

ooOoo

Draco was still curled around Harry, his face wet with tears when he felt his friend begin to stir. He whipped his head up and stared down at his friend's face which, moments ago, had been deathly white, but was now regaining some of its colour. He cried out in joy when he saw the boy's eyelids flutter.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled shakily up at his friend.

"Oh, sweet, Merlin! Harry, I thought you were gone for good!" Draco gripped him in another hug.

"Draco," Harry croaked, "I know what the dark magic is from."

"You do?" Draco pulled back to look at him.

"Ya."

"Well? What is it from?"

"It's coming from me Draco; I'm the source of it." Harry sounded weak, from the exhausting task of breaking down his magical walls as well as from haunting thoughts.

"What are you talking about Harry? How could it be coming from you? Wouldn't Darishka have noticed before if it were you?" Draco sounded defiant.

"She was swamped by all the smells and tastes of magic around her, she had never experienced so many at once before. It is coming from me, Draco, I'm under some sort of a spell, a really dark one too," Harry sounded worried and like he was about to cry.

"Shhh, it's all right Harry. If you're under a spell then we'll find a way to remove it from you," Draco pulled him back into a hug.

"What if we can't? What if it kills me? What if-?" Harry's third question choked off in a sob as he buried his face in Draco's chest.

"Hush, Harry, we'll find away to make it better. I promise."

Harry cried until he had no tears left, and then he sat hugging Draco until the sun lowered behind the horizon.

"Harry?"

"Ya?"

Draco looked into the brunets tear filled eyes and said, "I promise to you, that I will do every thing I can to get that spell off of you! No matter what it is, I will do it!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Draco, thank you so much!" Harry buried his face once more in the blonde's chest.

"No problem Harry, now let's make that food, I'm starved."

"Ya... ya me too."

ooOoo

Later that night after the two boys had eaten, they lounged around the fire. Harry was half asleep and leaning on Draco's shoulder as the blonde examined the stars above them. Draco had always been fond of stars; they were so beautiful, shinning in the midst of their infinite abyss.

They had been sitting like this for over an hour now and Draco was just noticing that his friend was dozing off. He shook the boy gently by the shoulder and said quietly, "Harry? Why don't you go off to sleep, you look exhausted."Harry nodded sleepily and went to walk away, but paused and turned to ask, "Are you going to come?"

"I'll be there in a while, I'm gonna watch the stars for a while, kay?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry nodded sleepily, stood and walked over to their tent. He waved over his shoulder to his friend and ducked under the flap.

Draco had been sitting by the fire alone for ten minutes or so, before the other boy returned. He looked up at his friend with a question in his eyes.

"It's too cold in there without you, so I decided I can either wait out here with you, then we can go in, or we can sleep out here?"

"I like the idea of sleeping under the stars," he paused a moment, "it isn't to cold out tonight, if we unzip that sleeping bag it should be enough for both of us."

"Alright," Was the only answer he got.

They unzipped the sleeping bag and spread it over themselves. Draco was still looking up at the stars in quiet wonder; Harry had his head pillowed on his friends shoulder. Harry drifted off quickly, but Draco stayed up to watch the stars and the sleeping brunet for several hours later. When he did finally drift in to the land of dreams his head was filled with infinite galaxies and sparkling emeralds.

End Chapter Ten

A/N: hope you liked the chapter and approve of the new title as much as I do! Thanks to  
Karone-Sakura for the new title! 


	11. Scars

A/N: This chapter is to all reviewers, people who put me on those lists of theirs and readers. As well as, Carson, of course.

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

'Parseltongue'

Chapter Eleven - Scars

Dread.

That was the first thing Harry felt when he awoke that morning.

Dread because he was under an unknown dark curse. Dread because he had no idea if they were going to be able to lift it. Dread because he knew that there was a good chance that this curse of his would greatly effect those around him, and there was Draco, right next to him, while he slept.

The feeling of utter desolation eased slightly as he lay there next to the warm body of his friend. The blondes arms around him calmed him greatly and made the first two reasons seem less. But, unfortunately, seemed only to worsen the last of them. He knew that the blonde wasn't about to go anywhere soon, willingly at least. This thought both worried and relieved him.

Harry had woken early, as usual, despite his taxing day. Therefore he had assumed that Draco would be asleep for a while yet. Turns out that was not to be the case.

Draco groaned slightly as he sat up and looked around. He looked confused as to why they were outside, but the reason gradually dawned on him as he recalled the day before. He looked quickly towards his friend to see how he was faring; Harry was still lying on the ground. To anyone one less observant then Draco it would have seemed like Harry was just tired, but Draco could tell that this was not going to be a good day for his friend.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired, Dray…" came the whispered reply.

"Well, up we get, time for breakfast," said Draco, trying to distract the boy from his worries.

"Alright, alright," Harry went to stand up, but swayed; Draco caught his elbow.

"Harry? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ya… fine, give me a sec…" Harry tried to take a step, but swayed again.

"Here sit back down on the ground, I'll go over and grab the breakfast food and the pots. We'll make the food, and then you'll feel better," Draco guaranteed.

Harry nodded and sank back to the ground; Draco dropped a hand to his shoulder and squeezed lightly before walking away.

Not much was said as the two sat through breakfast, both boys seemingly calm. Harry was remembering what it was like to have one of his exhausted days as Draco silently thanked any deity that was listening that they were on their solo, and therefore did not have to canoe.

"Draco?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You remember when we first… spoke after the groups were announced?"

"Ya… why?" Draco was starting to sound suspicious, he knew what was coming and he really did not want to have to go through it again.

"When I called you Malfoy, you flinched, every time I said it. I asked you about it and you waved it away, what was that all about?"

"I-I don't really want to talk about it, Harry."

"Well, tough luck for you then. We've discussed my problems," Harry paused and muttered, 'well most of them,' before continuing, "But none of yours. You obviously need to talk about this, Draco, or you wouldn't react so strongly to it when I say your name."

"Well you haven't told me it all! I know about your glamours, Harry! What are you hiding from me?" Draco changed the subject quickly.

"What? How di- what are you talking about? What glamours?" Harry was panicking; no one was supposed to know about them, it was his secret.

"Don't try to lie to me, Harry, if I didn't know before, your reaction there would have proven me right. So, either spill the beans on those or you won't get to know about my name," Draco was looking pretty smug as he looked over at his friend.

"Don't try to change the subject, Draco!" Harry snapped, "We're going to talk about this! You can't hide from your problems any more then I can!"

"Fine then! But if we can't hide then you have to talk about your glamours!"

Harry glared at the blonde for several minutes before caving, "Fine! But,you go first!"

"Alright by me," Draco grinned and went to go wash the dishes before the two of them could have their little chat.

ooOoo

"Severus, my boy, this is not good news," the Headmaster said gravely.

"I know, Albus, but at least we know what the curse is now. We can help the boy as much as possible. There is a potion that can, if brewed correctly, reveal a persons soul mate. Would you like me to attempt it?" Severus said earnestly.

"I think it would be wise to ask Harry what he thinks of this when he returns. It should really be his decision," Dumbledore smiled slightly at the dark haired man's willingness to help the boy he, supposedly, hated.

"Alright, Albus, if you are sure. In that case, I am going to go see if I can dredge up some more information on this curse."

"Go ahead, my boy, thank you for your help so far."

Severs' lips lifted slightly at the corners in response. He turned and walked from the Headmasters office and back to the dungeons.

ooOoo

When Draco returned from washing the dishes Harry was sitting in the same spot and seemed to be examining his right forearm.

"Harry?"

"Ya, let's start then," Harry pulled his sleeve back down to cover his arm and looked over at Draco.

To put off talking as long as he could, Draco went to put the dishes with the rest of their stuff. They sat in silence for several moments before Harry broke it,

"Draco? You get to go first, if you remember."

"Ya, so what do you want to know?"

"Why do you flinch when I say your last name? For starters."

"I… I'm not a-," he took a deep breath, "imnotamalfoyanymore…" he said all in a rush.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, Draco."

"I'm not a Malfoy anymore," Draco said after a deep breath.

"What?"

"I'm not a Malfoy any longer. My father disowned me," Draco whispered.

"He disowned you!"

"Yes, after I traded sides, the summer before sixth year when I went home he was ready and already knew." The boy's eyes seemed distant, turning a dark gray like they always did when he was sad. "The second he got me home he grabbed my hair and threw me to the floor. Mother was there she was trying to pull him away, to reason with him. But he wasn't listening to her, he pushed her away and came back at me," Draco's voice didn't sound right to

Harry, he sounded like he was reciting it. Like it was something that had happened to someone else and that he found rather boring.

Harry watched the expressions flash across the others face, memories of pain, disgust for his father, sorrow for his mother, and a deep unquenchable anguish that always seemed to lurk in the depths of his eyes.

"My father beat me until I almost died that night. The next day my mother had Greg's mother come see to me, she was a healer and her Death Eater husband had just died. So, she was free to do as she pleased. For over a month I stayed at home, my father beat me and I learned of my mother's pregnancy. Finally, after my father almost killed me again, he preformed a spell that completely cut me off from him and the rest of the Malfoy's, and then he left me for dead. Greg and his mother took me in and helped me recover; we set it upon ourselves to fight the Dark Lord. We went about trying to change the minds of the other Slytherins, not so difficult a task as we would have originally thought."

They sat in silence again as Harry absorbed this and Draco relieved it. Harry eventually shook himself out o f his reverie and faced his friend.

"I'm really sorry, Draco, I know it doesn't help, but I am," the brunet said.

"Thanks," came the muttered reply.

Harry thought for a moment that Draco might cry, but when the blonde turned to him his eyes were dry and there was a determined look in them. Harry swallowed nervously, he knew what was coming, it was his turn to talk.

"Your turn, Harry. What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you!" Harry snapped.

"Then why is it hidden?"

"I'm hiding it from me," Harry muttered.

"What?" Draco said, shocked.

"I'm hiding from the past. The scars that hurt me, I hide."

"Tell me about them, Harry, it'll help."

Harry sneered but complied, "The one on my right hand is to hide a scar that I got in fifth year, that bitch Umbridge is what caused it."

"What is it?" Draco asked, nervous, but curious.

Harry held out his hand to Draco and let the last of his glamour magic slip away. Draco gasped as he saw the words etched into the pale skin, 'I must not tell lies'.

"That bitch!" muttered the blonde.

Harry laughed bitterly, "Ya, she really was. That's what she made me do in all of my detentions with her, she had a blood quill and she made me carve this into my hand, night after night…" Harry trailed off angrily.

"Harry…"

"Whatever, Draco, that's not even the worst of it, it's also not the least of them. It just seemed like a good place to start."

"Alright, I'll wait to the end I guess, continue."

"The one that covered my right forearm was for two different scars; the first of these was from second year, when I saved Ginny from the Basilisk, got a fang through the arm. Phawks healed it with his tears, but because of the venom, it still left a scar."

"Why-?"

"Would I hide that? A scar from an apparent victory? Because that day I almost lost Ginny to Tom Riddle, she almost died! And just because she was a way to get to me!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself because Voldemort was crazy as all bloody hell! " Draco yelled right back, then took a deep breath and continued more calmly, "Harry, you saved Ginny that night. If it weren't for you she would have died and Tom Riddle would have come back. You saved not only Ginny, but the whole world that night! And you were only in your second year then!"

Harry sighed, but couldn't keep the smile all the way from his face; this was one scar that would not have to be recovered once he was done with all of this. He couldn't say about the others, but for now he had one less scar to hide.

"So… the other one on your arm?" Draco asked gently.

"Right," Harry sighed, "the other one is from that night in the graveyard… Voldemort needed some of my blood to come back, Wormtail used a dagger to cut me from here," he pointed to the bend of his elbow, "to here," he traced his finger down to his wrist. As he traced the line with his index finger the scar appeared, a thick pale pink line from elbow to wrist.

"Oh god," Draco whispered and reached out to touch it, but paused with his hand halfway there to look at the other boy, not knowing what his reaction would be.

"It's fine, Draco, go ahead."

Draco placed a pale, thin finger on the scar and traced it several times when he looked up to meet Harry's eyes; his own had turned a smoky grey, the colour they turned when he was angry.

"I'm so glad you killed him, Harry, or I would have to hunt him down now and do it myself."

Harry laughed weakly before continuing his monologue, "all of the other scars I hide are from my uncle… whip marks on my back, burns, razor cuts, stuff like that. Stuff I have never told anyone, but Hali… and now you…" Harry trailed off looking distracted.

Draco looked at the brunet and knew that there was one other major scar he was hiding, one scar that he would have done anything to keep hidden, "Harry?" the boy looked up and knew he was caught.

"Yes?"

"What of the glamour on your chest? What does that one hide?" Draco asked quietly.

"It hides-" Harry cut himself off, about to tell his former enemy his best kept secret, but looking into the now pure silver eyes (a colour he had yet to decipher) he saw only support and the emotion he had yet to name, but he knew it was good.

"It hides my deepest fear and darkest secret," he said quietly.

"Which is?" the blonde prompted as gently as he could, not wanting to make the smaller boy retreat back into himself.

Harry paused a moment longer before turning to face the blonde head on and pulled off his shirt to reveal the pale and scared chest.

Draco stared at one scar in particular; it ran from right shoulder to left hip, he knew what had caused this one; he had been there to witness it.

"Your aunt, nasty little wench she was, carved me up nicely after I destroyed her Lord. This is one of the ones I don't bother to hide, reminds me of what was gained that night, but also guarantees that I don't forget what we lost," Harry sounded a tad morbid, but Draco figured he of all people deserved that.

Draco nodded, he was pretty sure that was all he could handle at the moment. As he watched a scar began to slowly appear on the pale chest in front of him, he gasped when he recognised it for what it was. A word, carved into this boy's chest, the word that the brunet feared most of all. Not because it was all that frightening, but because he half believed it to be true.

'FREAK'

"No..." the blonde whispered.

"Yes," Harry said his voice echoing Draco's earlier lack of feeling.

"How could someone do this to another person? How coul-" Draco stopped himself, he would never understand a man like Vernon Dursley, all he could do was hope that the man and his family got what they deserved.

"It's alright, Draco, I'm over it-" Draco cut him off quickly,

"Over it! Over it! How could you ever be over it?! Plus, it's obvious you are not, seeing as you hide it away," Draco was almost yelling in his rage.

Harry's face seemed to tighten as he glared at the blonde, "Draco, you know nothing of this."

"Maybe not, Harry, but I do know that your uncle is wrong about you," that shut Harry up, "he was wrong and he is wrong, you are a wonderful, magnificent, beautiful person and you deserve the very best there is! Don't ever let anyone tell you that's not true!"

Harry looked into the still silver eyes of his friend and smiled. The most genuine smile of his in a long time, not caused by his altering moods, not a grimace of pain and not in the least bit faked. It made his face glow, and Draco couldn't help, but grin right back at him.

ooOoo

Ginny Weasley was wandering aimlessly, like she had been doing a lot of lately, down the seventh floor corridor. She was walking by the tapestry that hid the Room of Requirement saying to herself that she needed a place to think. On the third pass a door appeared and she turned the knob.

The room was sparsely decorated, but welcoming. There was a warm, crackling fire in the corner across from a plush armchair. On a coffee table there were several books, magazines and a couple bottles of butterbeer.Though the thingshe was happiest about was the journal and pen sitting neat as can be on top of a book, just waiting for her to write down her thoughts.

Ginny sighed contentedly as she sank into the warm armchair and reached for the journal and pen. For several minutes she sat starring at the blank page, gathering her thoughts before sighing again and finally placing the pen to the paper.

Ginny was a practical girl and didn't hold with such, dear diary, kinds of nonsense, so the moment the pen touched the pad she was delving straight into her troubles.

_I'm very worried about Harry. I thought this feeling lessened while he was away, but no it's getting worse! I thought I would be less concerned if I wasn't seeing him every day, but that lack of him… it's so much worse! I worry constantly and my friends are starting to get concerned by my behaviour. They just don't get it, they were worried, yes, but they didn't know Harry like I do. They didn't spend the summer with him after he killed Voldemort. I wish I could tell them what's wrong with me and why I'm so tense, but that would involve telling Harry's secrets and that is not my place. _

_I wish there was some way to contact him, or even Remus and Sirius, just to check in and see if he's okay. Maybe I'll go ask professor McGonagall about it after transfiguration…. Yes, I think I'll do that, if she can help me I'm sure it will ease my worry._

_If she can't help me, well, then…..__ I'll just have to find some other way to calm myself down._

Ginny sat back, content with her new plan, and uncorked a butterbeer. She picked up a book and went about reading 'til the point when she absolutely had to go find her friends, before they sent out a search party.

ooOoo

"That is all, class dismissed."

Ginny waited until the rest of the class had filed out, waving her curious friends off to lunch ahead of her.

"Professor?" she said as she approached the front of the classroom.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"I was wondering if- if you had some way of contacting Ha- the seventh years?" Ginny caught herself, but from the look her teacher gave her she caught the slip and knew who Ginny wanted to contact.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Weasley, it wouldn't be much of an experience if they could contact us with all their little problems, now would it?" said the professor, giving her a look.

"Well I suppose not professor, but… it's just… I'm so worried!" Ginny burst out, surprising herself and her teacher.

"I know, Ms. Weasley, but there is nothing I can do about it."

"I just feel so useless here, I should be doing something!" The redhead looked close to tears.

"I know child, I know. It's not easy for any of us, but…" the professor paused, looking thoughtful, "I'll tell you what, I will ask Albus if you can help us with some research that we need done, it would aid us greatly."

Ginny's face lit up, "What kind of research?"

"I can't tell you that unless the headmaster says yes. I will find you when I have his answer."

"Alright, thank you very much, Professor!"

Ginny was still beaming when she found her friends at lunch. It was the happiest they had seen her in a while, they had a great afternoon of laughing and joking. Later that week professor McGonagall held her back after class to tell her what the headmaster had said,

"Professor Dumbledore has said that it would be alright if you did some research for us… as long as I tell you all of the reasons why we need it," the professor looked unsure of this, "so here you are, the whole of the truth."

Ginny unconsciously leaned forwards in anticipation.

The transfiguration professor took a deep breath before beginning to speak, "Ginevra, your friend, Harry,is under a curse, to put it bluntly. He does not know, unless of course he found out and failed to tell anyone… but the point is we are not totally sure what curse he is under, we need your help in finding out. Severus has found a Greek spell we all strongly suspect, but we need more information to be sure and professor Snape and I are both to busy at the moment to search. Would you be willing to help us, and as extension, Harry?"

"Of course, isn't that why I came to you in the first place?" Ginny half smiles.

Her professor smiles in return and goes on to tell the redheaded girl of the books it would be useful for her research.

ooOoo

Harry and Draco had spent the rest of the evening talking of topics of little consequence. They were now sitting around the fire making their supper and admiring the heavens sprawled above them in all their infinite wonder.

Harry was the first to break the peaceful silence around them, "Draco?"

"Ya, Harry?"

"Do you want to sleep outside again tonight? That was the best sleep I've had in a while…" Harry trailed off.

"I'd love too; it was a pretty spectacular sleep for me as well."

"Great, I'm going to go change so I don't have to later," said the frail looking boy.

Harry swayed again as he stood. Draco felt a surge of protectiveness for the boy as he stood to steady him.

"Careful, Harry, you need some help?"

Harry started to shake his head, but decided it was pointless, he felt weak as a babe. Draco led him over to the tent where their packs still were, Harry's head resting on his shoulder. They stepped into the tent and Draco helped

Harry change as the brunet seemed unable to do it himself.

As Draco helped Harry pull his shirt over his head he couldn't keep himself from staring at the boy's chest and the word carved into it. Another wave of protectiveness ran through him and his eyes changed to a deep grey rimed with silver. Harry looked into them and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Draco, I have you here to help me now."

Draco smiled at his friends reassurances and helped him to pull on a new shirt.

But as much as Harry wanted to believe his own words all he could think was that, someday, maybe not soon, but someday Draco would not be there to protect him. And Harry would pay for it in his own blood.

The boys walked back to the fire, Harry still leaning on the blonde boy's shoulder. They settled down next to the dwindling fire and Draco fell asleep almost instantly, but Harry couldn't. He was stuck in the past, he was back to the time before he had Hali to confide in, his uncle was beating him and he didn't know what to think about the threat of Voldemort.

The only release he had had then was the sweet bite of cold steel, and that was his only release now too.

He gently eased himself out of his friend's arms and went in search of his precious razor blade. When he found it, buried deep in the bottom of his pack, he took it into the slight protection offered by the trees.He picked up the razor and placed the edge to his skin. For a moment he paused, thinking of his friend and how he was about to disappoint him once again… But he didn't seem able to summon the force of will to suppress the urge.

So he watched as the shining steel bit into his flesh and let his blood running down his wrist and to the ground. He took a twisted kind of comfort from watching his blood flow, the red seeping from between torn skin and staining his arm the same.

He sat and watched the flow of blood until his eyes drifted closed, he fell into dreams of searching hands and destinations just out of reach. He would wake to gorgeous blue skies and a brand new scar blooming under the caked on scarlet of his blood.

End Chapter Eleven

A/N: Anyone want to wager a guess at the emotion in Draco's eyes? I'll give you virtual cookies if you get it right! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially karone-sakura, for the new title!

A last thanks to Katro for the last sentence that had Carson and I stumped!


	12. Warmth of Those That Care

A/N: This chapter is to all reviewers, people who put me on those lists of theirs and readers.

--------Important Author's Note --------

----The part at the end of the chapter with Ron and Blaise is relating back to when Harry is attacking his magical walls trying to find out where the source of the dark magic was.----

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

'Parseltongue'

Chapter Twelve- The warmth of those that care

"Ms. Weasley, stay after class!" Professor Snape snapped from the front of the potions classroom, causing the Gryffindors to flinch and the Slytherins to smirk, but less then they would have mere months ago.

"Yes, sir," Ginny said, looking up and catching the potions masters' eye.

The bell rang shortly and Ginny shooed her friends out the door and too their dinner, saying she would be there shortly. They looked suspicious but they did as she said, casting wary looks back over their shoulders at the professor, who sneered in return.

"Ms. Weasley," the professor gestured to the seat across from his desk.

"Professor?" Ginny said questioningly as she sat.

"I have some books I would like you to read for me," he pulled three large tomes from a drawer in his desk and passed them over to her.

"Thank you, sir."

He waved away her thanks before continuing, "This one," he tapped the cover of the thickest book, "is the one you must pay the most attention to, study it well and pay very close attention," he finished sternly.

Ginny was mildly surprised by her professors apparent concern for Harry but let it go, "Yes professor, I will pay the closest attention," she promised.

"Very well, off to your dinner," he stared after her suspiciously, not entirely sure if she was the best choice for the research, but it was the best option he had. He didn't have the time to do anymore research at the moment and he knew that the more information they got the better.

He would just have to keep an eye on the girl and hope that they had made the right decision.

ooOoo

Ginny was practically skipping as she made her way to dinner, three new heavy books packed away neatly in her bag. Her friends looked at her incredulously, no one was ever that happy after staying after class with professor Snape.

"Ginny?" Her friend Amanda questioned quietly, "What are you so happy about? Did you drink anything he gave you?"

"No silly, he just needed to show me a paper I did for his class; I got a really good mark on it."

Her friends still looked a little unsure but they let it go because she looked so happy.

After dinner was done Ginny and her friends wandered back up to the common room to hang around and finish their homework. Ginny pulled out the thickest of the tomes Professor Snape had given her and began to read, taking notes on the side of the parts she deemed important.

She studied late into the night and was the last to leave the common room that night.

ooOoo

Harry woke up screaming.

His dreams had been bleak and bloody, reaching hands that were clean one second and drenched in blood the next.

He had to make a concentrated effort to halt the screams tearing away at his throat, but he could guarantee that Draco had heard him, and of course not two seconds later,

"Harry! Harry, are you okay?!"

He tried to yell back but couldn't will himself to raise his voice above a whisper. So he simply sat back and waited for the blonde to find him.

Moments later Draco was running up, out breath with worry rather then exertion.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Harry, never do that to me again! Please!"

Draco's eye's were a wide and terrified deep blue colour, but the second he saw Harry they quickly flashed to the deep grey rimmed with silver that represented his caring, protective side.

He sank to his knees next to the brunet and grasped the bloody, scaring arm. Pulling Harry closer to him he carefully brought the gash up to his lips and kissed it gently. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a new handkerchief and wrapped it tightly around the gash. Then he kissed the boy again, this time on the forehead.

Harry was crying softly now with his face buried in Draco's shoulder. He hardly seemed to notice as Draco gently eased him to his feet and helped him back to the fireside.

It was still pretty early so Draco simply pulled the smaller boy down to the ground and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry lifted his head to look the blonde in his still protective-coloured eyes, trying to find the words to thank him All he could muster though was a small smile before leaning in and kissing the taller boy softly on the lips.

The kiss was short and sweet but filled with so much feeling that both boys were left slightly breathless. Harry lay back and put his head back down on Draco's shoulder as he burrowed into the borrowed warmth. They both drifted back to sleep with small smiles on their lips.

ooOoo

Ginny woke up late the next morning and had to chose between a quick shower or a quick breakfast. She chose to go clean and hungry to Potions, but got lucky. Her friend Amanda had snagged her a stack of toast to tide her over 'til lunch.

The morning passed in a blur for Ginny, classes, break and lunch all meshing together. By the end of her charms class, the last one of the day, she was very eager to get back to her research. She was pretty sure she was close to finding something, but she needed all the time she could get. She had considered skiving off dinner, but that would only cause her friends to worry more. Plus, she was hungry.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and Ginny rushed off with her friends to their dinner. They ate quickly, all of them, and were back in the common room before anyone else had even finished. Ginny's friends went to go play some wizards chess, they asked her to join but she refused, saying that she had too much homework to do. She quickly ran up to her dorm and grabbed her research books.

For about an hour Ginny was sitting, reading through the books, looking for something useful. Then finally she found an important sounding passage;

_ The Ακραίες αλλαγές της ιδιοσυγκρασίας curse is a powerful one; there are two known cures._

Ginny skimmed over the next little bit, she already knew this information, but something near the end caught her eye.

_ ...but contrary to popular beliefs (as popular as you can get on such an unknown curse) when the soul mate is found and has firmly established themselves as able to handle all three of the 'moods', this is not the end of the curse. Once the soul mate has been fully established the counter curse must be preformed by a willing volunteer. The incantation that must be said is τέλος του ξόρκι. Unlike the actual curse there is a ritual that must be completed before the counter curse may be preformed. It is dangerous for all involved (the victim, their soul mate and the willing curse breaker). It has been know to result in the death of any of the participants._

The details of the ritual are as follows.

Ginny stopped reading with a gasp; she had to get word to the Headmaster. This was important information that they would need to help Harry. But no; the Headmaster was gone to a meeting with the Minister of Magic, he would be gone until late the next evening.

Who else could she go to?

McGonagall! Oh course! She would go tell the deputy Headmistress now.

She jumped to her feet and immediately went to run out the door, but Amanda had risen and was looking at her oddly, "Ginny? What's wrong? You're gasping and getting ready to run out the door, what are you going to do?"

"Er, nothing, I just," she paused for a fraction of a second to formulate a believable story, "I have to go see Professor Snape about that potions essay we gave in at the start of class. I just remembered that I confused the uses of mandrake root with those of mandrake leaf, he'll take points off for that if I don't tell him before he corrects it."

"Oh, alright, well hurry then! You know he corrects fast!" There was still a bit of suspicion lurking in her friend's eyes, but they seemed to have bought her story.

She ran from the common room and towards the transfiguration teacher's rooms, she had barely turned the corner from Gryffindor Tower when she heard the Portrait Hole slam, "Hey, Gin!"

"Ya?"

"I was wonder- you know the dungeons are the other way right?" it was Amanda.

"What? Oh ya. You're right. That's weird I thought for a second that I had to talk to McGonagall. Anyways, you were wondering...?" Ginny lied on the spot.

Amanda laughed, "Silly, Gin, ya I was wondering if I could look at your Astronomy chart. I can't remember the names of Jupiter's moons."

"Oh sure, go ahead. It's in my bag, right at the top, but I gotta run, I'll see you later!" Ginny yelled as she ran the other way down the corridor, deciding as she went that it was just as good to tell Snape as it was to tell McGonagall.

"Bye! Thanks!"

She sprinted down the many corridors and staircases towards the dungeons. Once she reached the Entrance Hall some rational thought managed to reach her brain and she realised it was probably a better if she didn't come sprinting into the dungeons to pound in the Potion Masters door. So she slowed down and finished her trip at a walk.

Upon reaching the door to her professor's private rooms she calmly knocked on it and awaited his command to enter. Which didn't come, rather she was shocked by him wrenching open the door and glaring at her with most evil of glares.

"Weasley," he sneered, "What do you want?"

"Professor, sir, I found some useful information in the book you gave me- I think it can really help Harry sir-"

The ominous man cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her into his office, not roughly but not exactly gently either. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk and walked around it to get to his own.

"I apologize for that, but we can't be speaking of such things in the hallways, now, explain. What did you find?" The man's eyes were intent on her face and he looked impatient already, so Ginny launched straight into her tale.

When she finished speaking she was pretty sure she saw worry flit across his face, but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure.

The greasy haired professor was staring off into space for several minutes before he finally responded; "Did you tell anyone else of this before you came?"

"No sir, I was going to Professor McGonagall, but my friend saw me going that way when I had told her I needed to talk to you about something, so I came here instead. My friends know nothing of the truth," the red-head stated firmly.

"Good," was all she got in return.

"Sir?" she said after several more minutes of silence, the man nodded, "Sir, what are we going to do now?"

"For now we are going to go back to what we were doing previously, I will make my lesson plans and you will go back and get all the information you can on that ritual," he gave her a stern look and she nodded shakily.

"Alright sir, but-"

"No!" he practically yelled, Ginny sat back in her chair a little further, "No, we will wait until the boy gets back from his camping trip, he deserves a break." He whispered the last part so quietly that Ginny didn't quite believe that she had heard him.

Ginny nodded again, Harry did deserve a break, whether the man in front of her had said it or not, "Alright then sir, I have to go back to the common room. My friends will be getting anxious," she stood to leave.

"Ms. Weasley," she paused and turned back around, "When Harry returns, you must promise me that you will tell him only what you must, and then tell him to come to me. Understand that?" he looked intently into her eyes.

"Yes sir, I will tell him only the bare bones of it, and then send him on to you," she answered after a moment's contemplation. He nodded and gestured her towards the door.

She thanked him quietly and made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. On the way she finally caught on to the fact that the potions master had called Harry by his first name. Since when did he do that? She had no answer herself, but she figured it was better then him yelling Potter all the time.

ooOoo

Pink sunlight through closed eyelids.

That was the first thing Harry registered when he woke up. He sat up with his eyes still closed and tried to decide if this was sunset or sunrise.

He opened his eyes when he couldn't decide and looked around; trying to remember why he was on the ground and why there was blonde hair in his face.

Ah, of course. The blonde hair was Draco's, it was sunset and he was on the ground because that was where he had fallen asleep. He shifted around in the blonde's arms to get more comfortable as he remembered what had happened the night before and late that morning. It all came back to him in a moment, telling Draco of his scar, the one he hid from everyone. The one not even his beloved Hali knew of, he hadn't told her, hadn't felt the need. Nor had he wanted her to know what his uncle really thought of him.

It had been at the end of the summer, right before he came back for his last year at Hogwarts. Over all the summer had been better then most, Dudley was no longer his fathers ally. After Harry had saved him from the dementors he had started to change his life, when he got back home for the summer he had been much skinnier. Not completely fit, of course but he was now fit enough that he you could see what he actually looked like beneath it all. He looked a lot like his aunt, fine boned with small features that had been dominated by all the junk food he had eaten.

The summer had started out well, the Dursleys had been distracted by their precious dudders and how good he now looked that they had forgotten to torture Harry. But that could not last, his aunt had gone back to ignoring him and his uncle had gone back to beating him, or he had tried rather. Turns out that Dudley really was rather clever when he tried and he had really been trying. Dudley would go about distracting his father whenever the man became angry and wanted to take it out on Harry.

It had worked very well for a while but Vernon had started to notice something was amiss and Harry had told his cousin to do it less often. That was how he got the scar on his chest, Dudley had gone to the gym (he was still actively working on loosing the last of the weight) and Harry's aunt had gone for tea at a friend's house. Harry was hiding out in his room when his uncle got a call cancelling a large order of drills. His uncle had been depending on the order and was enraged when it was cancelled.

He had come upstairs and beat Harry until he was unconscious, when he had awoken there had been blood everywhere. He had looked down and seen letters carved into his chest but hadn't been able to make them out through the blood. Going into the bathroom he had scrubbed the blood away and read the word underneath. He had cried until his cousin came home, Dudley had found him in the bathroom bleeding on the tiles.

His cousin had helped him to bandage his chest then had cleaned up the blood that made a path from Harry's room to the upstairs bathroom. He had offered to call Hali, but Harry had said that it wouldn't matter too much, he would be going back to Hogwarts in a week and he didn't want Hali to worry. Dudley had been reluctant, but had agreed. For the last week of summer Dudley had done his chores for him and brought him food after every meal.

When it had been time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts Dudley had driven him to Kings Cross Station in the car his father had bought him and had helped him get his stuff onto the train. Right before Harry had gotten on the train Dudley had pulled him into a quick hug and had said seriously 'Be careful'.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Draco stirring next to him. He turned to face the blonde with a smile on his lips from the last memory he had of his cousin. Draco looked at him with foggy gray eyes clouded still with sleep, but smiled when he saw that Harry was happy.

He sat up and Harry got pulled up with him.

"Wow, so we slept through the whole day, I never do that," Draco said as he walked towards the bear hang to get some food for them to make.

"Ya me either, I guess the last two days have been hard on the both of us." Harry trailed off.

"Guess so," Draco said, "What were you smiling about when you woke up?"

"Huh?" Harry said, pulling himself out of his thoughts again, "Oh that, I was thinking of the last time I saw my cousin."

"That was a happy memory?"

"Ya turns out he was a good person under all the bravado and fat," Harry laughed, "He started to loose the weight at his school after I saved him from the dementors. He decided I was the good guy and his father the bad, he helped me during the summer."

"Really? How so?"

"He would distract his father when he got into one of his rages, and after my uncle gave me the scar on my chest he kept me a live by doing all the stuff around the house I used to do and by bringing me the food I could no longer go get."

"What your last memory of him?"

"He drove me to Kings Cross for the start of the year gave me a hug goodbye and everything. He's a good guy after all."

Draco nodded, "I wish I could meet him, and Hali."

"Maybe you could sometime, I'm sure they would both like you especially once I told them how much you've helped me," Harry said.

"You really think so? You never mentioned to them that you hate me? That might just spoil their mood on me, don't you think?" Draco sounded sarcastic.

"Ah ha ha ha, don't you think I would have told the only two people outside of the wizarding world that cared about me some of the details of the war? Such as, 'hey you know the Slytherins? Yes, that's right the ones I said were evil to the bone and all of them Voldemort supporters or soon to be ones. Ya, well turns out I was wrong and their all a bunch of stand up guys and gals, they turned against the big bad guy and fought along with me and my chums to take him down. Real nice of them don't cha think?'"

Draco laughed, "Well maybe something a little less stupid sounding."

"Hey I was proud of that speech; I almost wish that was how I'd told them!" Harry laughed as well.  
Draco laughed again. The two of them made themselves a nice big meal to substitute the fact that they hadn't eaten all day and ate it in silence.

After sitting around the fire doing nothing more productive then putting more wood on it Draco turned to Harry and asked, "So we have four days left, right? And then we canoe to the end of the lake and meet up with everyone else."

"Yep, four days left, well tomorrow there will be four. I can't believe we wasted all of today sleeping though!" Harry said.

Draco laughed, "I know, this trip is going so fast, don't you think?"

"Ya it's bizarre, days were really dragging along for me back at the castle. I'm glad we could get put here to all of this." Harry waved his arm at his surroundings and trailed off.

Draco looked around and nodded, even though the dark haired boy was clearly off in his own world. He saw the boy shiver and pulled close to his side. Harry leaned his head on the blondes shoulder but other then that didn't even seem to register that he had moved.

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The kiss."

There was a long silence, "Ya I think I did. D-do you mind?"

Draco looked down at the mop of messy black hair and said, "No. I don't think I do."

ooOoo

"Blaise!"

The dark skinned boy jumped to his feet, years of magical training kicking in as he reached automatically for his wand.

"Fuck!" he swore as he remembered he couldn't use it unless the situation was life threatening, or close to that at least.

"Ron?" he called.

"Over hear Blaise, by the lake!"

"What the hell is wrong, Ron?"

"Harry," the red head stated.

Blaise stopped, scared now, "what about him?'

"I don't know for sure. Something is fucking with his magical core."

"What? What could possibly be touching his core way out here?" Blaise asked surprised, "and how would you know anyways?"

"After you live with someone as powerful as Harry for as long as I have you get to know them and their magical signature," Ron stated, almost calm now but a hint of wild panic still in the back of his eyes.

"You can tell?" Blaise's eyes were wide, "from this far? At all really, that takes power to be able to detect magic like that."

Ron shrugged, "I don't know about me but Harry's powerful and that's all I need. He's in trouble Blaise! What do we do?"

Blaise thought for a moment, "I think we should wait, can you tell how bad it is?"

"I don't know exactly, but I don't think its life threatening. It could still hurt him!" the panicked look was back in Ron's eyes.

"Does it- does it feel dark?" Blaise said after a pause.

Ron paused and his eyes widened further, "You don't think. No! No it can't be, Blaise!"

"Think about it, Ron, think about his behaviour lately, odd to say the least, but jumping from ecstatic to depressed in the space of a couple days? That's not normal. Not without a spell."

"No, no, it can't be! No Blaise, you're wrong. Harry is fine. It's just hard for him, he's stuck in fighting mode, and now there's no one to fight, he just needs time," Ron nodded confidently, but there was even more panic simmering in the depths of his eyes.

"Ron," Blaise said slowly, Ron was shaking his head frantically, "Ron, what else could it be?"

"It. It could be. Well, how the hell should I know?!" he yelled.

"Ron, I don't think it can be any thing else, I really really don't think there's anything else. We should try to help him though, obviously, I just. I don't know how we can."

The two of them sat in silence for a long time before Ron spoke up again, "do you really think it's a spell, Blaise?"

Blaise paused, thinking it all over and trying to word his answer as calmly as he could, "I think that it's a spell, yes, but I don't know where it could have come from, it could be anything really. A spell gone wrong in class, a practical joke gone wrong that no one wants to admit to. It could be-"

"One of the few Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban and is still trying to get back at Harry?" Ron cut in miserably.

Blaise drew in a deep breath, "Yes, it could be that as well."

"That's what you think it is, isn't it?" Ron asked.

There was another long pause, "Yes, that's what I think this is."

End Chapter Twelve

A/N: hmmm, sorry for the slight cliff hanger all my loyal reviewers, but I could not resist. I hope you liked the chapter and Merry Christmas all of you! Hope you have a great holiday; this is my gift to you!

I'll update as soon as I can! Promise.

DerangedxandxSarcastic

p.s. to Redkitty what is the title of Jewel Queen's story, 'cause I can't find her in the searchengine?


	13. Of Caring and Counter Curses

A /N: this chapter has skipped over a day or two… not sure, it is now the evening of the last day of their solo time. To all you readers and reviewers, thanks so much for the support, and I'm sorry about the delay! I've had finals and a new job to contend with! But it's out now so yay!

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

'Parseltongue'

Chapter Thirteen- Caring and counter curses

Ron was standing by the edge of the lake, staring off into the distance and thinking of Harry. It was the last day of their solos, he had been focused the whole time on Harry; trying to find out anything he could. He hadn't sensed anything else since the day he had felt his friend's magic being attacked, and the more he thought about it, the more it felt like there really was a curse on the boy.

He hadn't spoken to Blaise about what he was feeling because he didn't want to confirm it even to himself. He would be able to see Harry tomorrow when they got to the end of the lake and met up at the small muggle town that was there. He was certain that his best mate was fine for the time being, he hadn't felt anymore attacks and he knew that Harry was strong.

"Harry's fine," he heard a voice behind him say.

"I know," he answered without looking over, "I just worry about the boy."

"I know you do, Ron, all of us do."

The red head nodded and finally turned around to face his friend, he gave small smile, saying with his eyes that he was fine. Blaise nodded in understanding, he couldn't wait for the next day when he would be able to see Draco and Pansy, and guarantee to himself and Ron that Harry really was fine.

He worried about the red head, the boy really cared for Harry and had a tendency to forget that he himself needed to be cared for as well. Blaise planned to make sure that the poor boy was well looked after.

In the few short days that Ron and Blaise had spent together, getting to know one and other they had become pretty close. Blaise had started to feel like they had known each other for much longer then just a couple of days.

The dark skinned boy walked up to the red head and put a hand on his shoulder, "He really is fine, Ron. Really."

"I know, Blaise," Ron stared off over his shoulder for a second, and then all of the sudden looked him full in the eye and spoke with conviction, "You and the Slytherins care about him almost as much as Hermione and I do, don't you?"

"Almost probably, why do you ask?" Blaise said staring into his friend's blue eyes.

Ron didn't answer for a long moment but finally, with his eyes once again staring off into the distance, he said, "I just want to make sure he's okay. He has so much pain, Blaise. So much pain, and there's nothing I can do about it…"

Blaise looked at his friend in concern for a while. The poor boy didn't realize how much he helped Harry; he really could be pretty oblivious at times.

"Oh, Ron," he said as he pulled the boy into a hug, "You really don't see how much you help him do you?"

Ron seemed to crumple into the hug, leaning heavily on his friend's shoulder as he replied, "I can't help him that much, can I? I mean he's still so depressed and unhappy all the time. Even on his good days, he's always… off, never like the old Harry. I- I just worry so much, Blaise!" he cried out, suddenly unable to hold it all in any longer.

Ron was crying on Blaise's shoulder, his face buried in the crook of the others neck and his tears soaking the boy's shirt. Blaise simply held onto him as he cried and waited for him to get it all out after keeping it in for so long.

After several minutes Ron finally pulled back, his eyes red rimmed and looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry 'bout that, Blaise," he mumbled.

"That's alright, Ron," the other boy replied, "Like I said though, you really did help Harry. It's a lot easier to tell as an outsider I'm sure, but whenever he was around you he seemed… brighter."

Ron just stared at him, "Brighter?" he finally asked.

"Yes, more like his old self, you know. Happier and… brighter."

"I see," Ron said, staring off again for a long time. He finally turned back and pulled the other boy into another hug and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Thanks, Blaise," he whispered burying his face again in his friend's shoulder, thankful that he was there and knew that Ron just desperately needed comfort at the moment.

Blaise hugged him just as fiercely, not at all fazed by the kiss. Sure, Ron was attractive and he knew the boy thought the same about him, but Ron had Hermione and Blaise, Theo. Who they loved and neither was about to leave them. The kiss was just a thing of thanks and comfort.

ooOoo

At roughly the time his best mate had been doing it Harry was staring off over the lake as well. His mind on rather similar maters.

He was stuck thinking of the curse that was coursing through his system. Now that he knew what it was that caused his mood changes he could almost feel the magic as it attacked his mind and made him feel whatever it liked.

Today would have been a horribly bad day; today he could feel the urge to cut. He was fighting; he was giving it all he had. He looked over at Draco sitting by the fire and packing up the stuff that they wouldn't need to use for the rest of the day or before they left tomorrow. That way they would have to do less tomorrow when they had to leave after lunch.

He watched the blonde and the urge to open his skin lessened, just looking at the boy he felt like he could resist for as long as it took for them to find a cure.

Draco looked up as he approached and smiled, "Hey Harry, just finishing up, we shouldn't have much to do tomorrow, roll up the sleeping bags, pack the tent and out it all in the canoe… then we're good to go!"

Harry smiled at him, just as happy. He had loved spending time with Draco on the island, but he was starting to miss Ron and Hermione, and everyone else as well actually. He missed the whole lot of them.

He jerked back to reality when Draco called him, not for the first time he was sure.

"Sorry, what was that, Draco?" he asked subconsciously raising a hand to rub his scar. A habit he'd retained from the war which he still did when he was nervous.

"I asked if you wanted stew for dinner now or tuna casserole and the stew for lunch tomorrow," Draco said.

"Oh, um casserole I guess."

"Alright," he grabbed it from the food bag and chucked it near the pots, "Now what was that?" he pointed to Harry's forehead.

"What was what?"

"You. Rubbing your scar. What's that all about? It doesn't still bother you does it?" Draco asked sounding more and more concerned with each question.

"Oh," Harry said, barely restraining himself from doing it again, "Just a habit. I've done it since I started at Hogwarts and my scar used to hurt when Voldemort was near me."

"So, why do you still do it?"

"By the end of the war it was just always hurting and I would rub it whenever I was worried, got stuck in the habit I guess," Harry answered shrugging.

"I see," Draco said slowly, "What are you so worried about right now?"

"What do you think I'm worried about, Draco?"

"Curse," the blonde answered simply.

Harry just nodded.

Silence reigned as they made their dinner and ate it until Draco thought of a part of Harry's long ago told story of the night of the Dementor attack that did not make sense to him.

"Harry?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm?"

"You remember when you told me the story of the Dementor attack?" he waited for the boy to nod, "How was it that Dudley and Hali knew that you weren't in your house anymore?"

"That's not a random comment at all, how is it that this came to your mind all of the sudden?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, just did. So, how was it that they knew?"

"Dudley apparently heard me leave and wanted to know what I was up too, I'm pretty sure he was worried about me even then, but he refuses to admit it. So he followed me out and saw me going towards Hali's house and trailed behind, hiding in the dark. Hali apparently saw me out her bedroom window, and well, she knew the only reason I would come find her in the middle of the night. And it was obviously bad enough that I would forget that she wasn't talking to me at the time, she was also worried for me."

Draco just nodded, "I see, that's good of them. Could have turned out rather bad for them, but it didn't so I'm happy it happened like that. It got you talking to Hali again and got Dudley to get over himself."

Harry nodded again and drifted back into thought before Draco could even finish his sentence. The sun was setting as Harry and Draco thought back on the week they had spent together in the wilderness, and to how much their relationship had changed in that time. Harry was also thinking of whether or not he wanted to tell Remus and Sirius of the curse he was under. He didn't like when people worried about him.

He wanted Sirius to stay happy, he didn't want the man worried about him, and he'd been through so much, Remus too of course. He didn't want them to know, they'd tell the other seventh years, he didn't want Ron and Hermione to know either. They would worry about him and Ron would tell his family and they would worry about him. Then Dumbledore would know and then the whole school would know. Finally it would leak out into the public and Harry would be the centre of everyone's attention all over again. That was the last possible thing he wanted right now. Not just right now actually. Ever, he never wanted that attention again, he was sick of it.

Draco meanwhile was observing Harry. There was a little wrinkle between his eyes, like he was worrying about something. The blonde observed him for several more minutes before saying anything.

"Harry?" he waited until the boy looked up before continuing, "What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried about anything, Dray," Harry whispered.

Draco frowned, "Don't be ridiculous, Harry, I can tell by the look on your face. Just tell me what you were thinking about, maybe I can give you some help?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Alright, Draco, if you're sure you want to know," he glanced at Draco quickly to see him nod, "I was trying to decide if I wanted to tell Sirius and Remus about the curse at all, or if we could wait until we got back to the castle for them to know. What do you think I should do?"

"I think it doesn't really matter if you tell them right away or not, I would like to encourage you to tell them as soon as possible, but it is, of course, your decision. They will know as soon as we return to the castle and tell the Headmaster or whoever."

Harry nodded absently, "I just don't want anyone to worry about me, they've already had to do that too much," he paused and looked back over the lake, "especially Sirius."

Draco didn't know what to say to that, so he remained silent. Harry didn't seem to notice.

ooOoo

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, fingers steepled in front of him and his unfocussed eyes fixed on the opposite wall. His office looked much the same as always. The silver instruments on their spindly legged tables were sitting near the door, puffing out fine grey smoke and making small trilling noises. The former Headmasters and Mistresses were asleep in their frames (as it was well past midnight) and Fawkes was sleeping with his head tucked under his wing on his perch behind Dumbledore's desk.

The thoughts forming under the mass of silver hair were not the most relaxing ones ever. He was focused completely on the situation surrounding Harry. Severus had come to him in a panic (as panicked as the man would ever let himself be seen) with the information that the young Weasley girl had brought him.

Albus had been mulling it over ever since then. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the aforementioned Potions Master burst in to his office a look of controlled glee on his face.

"Ah, Severus, you have found something of use then?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Yes, Headmaster, I have discovered that there is more to removing the curse then the simple incan-"

"Simple, Severus? I'll have you know that that incantation is one of the trickiest bits of transfiguration I have ever come across, now don't you dare say that it will be easy on the volun-" Minerva McGonagall said as she swept into the room as well.

"Minerva that is not what I meant at all. I meant that although the incantation itself is difficult it was only going to get harder as there is also a potion the volunteer will have to administer. I did not mean to diminish the importance of your subject in the least," Severus said silkily.

McGonagall stared at him for a moment before nodding, "Alright, Severus, my mistake. If this potion is going to make the process that much more difficult then why is it that you look positively glowing with happiness?"

Severus quickly morphed his features into the familiar scowl before answering, "I did not look glowing! I am merely happy as I have spent the last several days looking for instructions on how to make the potion as most of the copies have been destroyed long ago. I have finally managed to find a copy and have started to make certain preparations."

"Preparations?" Albus asked quietly.

"Yes, Headmaster, the potion takes ten days to brew; I figured Ha-Potter would prefer to have the curse removed as quickly as possible. If I start the preparations today I can begin brewing tomorrow and the potion will be ready four days after the seventh years return. This will give me plenty of time to tell the boy of the situation."

"One small problem, Severus," Minerva said quietly.

"What is that Minerva?"

"We don't know, as of yet, who the boy's soul mate is."

"I have no doubt that his soul mate is at Hogwarts." The Potions Master said, effectively ending the conversation.

Minerva frowned but Dumbledore jumped in before she could say anything, "Marvellous idea, my boy!" By the twinkle in his eye, Severus knew Albus had heard him almost call Harry by his first name, but thankfully it didn't look like McGonagall had noticed anything.

Or so he thought until he saw her beginning to frown, but rather then mention that she said, "And what if we cannot find a willing curse breaker by then? It is a difficult thing to ask of anyone, there is a chance that all three participants will die. I would offer to do it myself but I'm sure several people," she glared at the Headmaster and briefly at Severus, "would tell me it would be a ridiculous thing to do at my age."

"It would be though, Minerva, this will take a deal of physical and mental strength, and though none of us are doubting your mental strength," Severus said quickly as Minerva sent him another glare, she eventually sighed and nodded, still frowning slightly.

"Besides, even if we cannot find someone suitable in time you would not have to say the incantation or nor administer the potion, Severus paused to take a breath, "as I will step up if that is the case."

ooOoo

Ginny was sitting with her head on her desk in the middle of an incredibly boring speech on goblin wars.

History of Magic class, of course, but like everyone else in the room, Ginny's mind was very far from goblin wars. She was presently thinking back to the information she had shared with Professor Snape several days earlier, and the information she had found just moments before her class started.

She had been reading during the break between transfiguration and History of Magic, and had discovered an interesting potions related fact about the counter curse, she had yet to tell Snape of it.

The information she had found in one of the texts said that a potion was required along next to the incantation. She had read the short passage next to the potion's instructions so many times that it was rather firmly ingrained in her mind;

The Soul's Release potion is a complicated one. The ingredients must be harvested at precise times and surveyed constantly during the last few days of its making.

To administer the potion is almost as difficult as it is to make it; the curse victim will have already been put to sleep, as will their soul mate. Therefore the potion must be administered very carefully so as to guarantee they do not choke.

It is an option to have a second person there to say the incantation while the first administers the potion.

The second she had finished reading that Ginny had stood to make her way to the dungeons, but before she had even left the room the bell had gone signalling the beginning of History of Magic class.

Once again her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing bell, this time ending History of Magic. Ginny stood, thinking of nothing but getting to the dungeons and telling professor Snape of this new development. But she was stopped, this time by the voice of her friend, Angelina, "Hey, Gin! You're not gonna ditch us for another lunch hour are you?"

Ginny paused trying desperately to think of a plausible excuse, "I-"

"Ms. Weasley!"

She spun around to see professor Snape walking around the corner, "Yes, sir?"

"The Headmaster would like to see you in his office."

"Uh- what about, Sir?"

"Well, why don't you go ask him and find out for yourself?" he sneered but his eyes were frantic, Ginny knew what this was about.

"Harry," she whispered.

"What was that?" Snape snapped, obviously trying to hurry along.

"I said yes, sir," Ginny answered quickly, then turned around to face her friends, "Sorry, guys, I'll see you during Charms after lunch I guess."

"Alright Gin," Angelina said, "See you later."

"Bye Ange, bye Amanda," she said as she tried to restrain herself from turning and running straight to the Headmaster's office.

Ginny watched her professor as they hurried silently down the corridors; it looked as if he too was forcing himself not to run.

Neither of them spoke a word until Snape said the password at the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. They ascended the spiral staircase in silence and knocked on the door at the top.

"Enter."

They walked in, Ginny taking a seat in front of the desk as Severus walked around to stand next to the Headmaster's chair.

"Ginevra," Dumbledore inclined his head slightly.

"Sir?"

"Ah yes, you would like to know why I called here. Lemon drop?"

Ginny shook her head as Severus sighed, "Headmaster, I do not think now is the best time to be offering sweets."

"Right you are, my boy, right you are. Ginevra, you are the one that did the research on the counter curse are you not?"

She nodded silently.

"Yes of course, have you found anything else you believe to be of importance since then?" Albus asked quietly.

"Yes actually, sir, I found something else right before my History of Magic class, I wanted to go find professor Snape but I had to go to class so I was going to go find him right after the class was done, but he found me instead."

"Well then," Severus cut in quickly, "what did you find?"

"Give the girl a moment, Severus," Albus said quietly.

"I found a passage that mentioned a potion that was required for the counter curse as well," Ginny said.

"Yes yes, I found that as well, anything else?" Snape demanded.

The redhead looked slightly surprised but continued quickly, "Yes, sir, I read that there is the possibility to have more then one curse breaker for the counter curse, one to administer the potion and one to perform the incantation," this statement alone was greeted with silence, but what the girl said next made Severus almost faint in surprise.

"I assume that you would be the one to administer the potion, sir," she inclined her head towards Severus who nodded slightly; "I would like to be the one to perform the incantation."

End Chapter Thirteen

A/N: okay so I noticed a little tidbit about this chapter, every one of the sections separated by an 'ooOoo' ends really intensely, made me very happy; P, hope you guys all liked the chapter!

So to reviewer Red kitty, you never told me what the title of Jewel Queen's story was, so if you do know, please tell me!

DerangedxandxSarcastic

p.s. to all readers and reviewers, how would you like me to write the next couple of days? Do you think I should just skim over the rest of the trip in one or two chapters? should I write a chapter for each day? if you think I should write a chapter for each day, then i could use some ideas, so if you have any, please share!

Please vote for your choice in a review or PM.


	14. Fiery Flashbacks

A/N: Part of this chapter randomly switches in to first person, live with it I meant to do it. It's a flashback sort of thing but I didn't want to write flashback on it, it, of course, refers to what I had said right before, if your still confused after you read it, review or PM me and ask about it. There is however a double space before and after it, to show a bit of a difference.

Now to any of you still out there that haven't given up on me completely, I'm incredibly sorry that it took this long, but in my defence I was attacked by plot bunnies controlled by my muse that demanded (with me at gun point) that I write a story in which Harry is a Demon. Me, not wanting to get shot, obliged and started one; the bunnies and muse have since then receded a tad and agreed that the new story can wait until this one is finished. Which by the way will be in about three or four more chapters after this one.

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

_'Parseltongue'_

Chapter Fourteen- fires and flashbacks

"_I would like to be the one to perform the incantation." _

Silence reigned for several seconds as Severus tried to regain his footing. Literally and figuratively as he had stumbled back a few steps at Ginny's words.

"No. of course not! It's absolutely out of the question Ms. Weasley!" Albus held up a hand to forestall further protestations on his part.

"Severus my boy-"

"Don't you my boy me! This is serious Albus! She could die!" Severus yelled.

"I know my boy, but listen a moment. You know we need someone to perform the incantation, and I do believe Ms. Weasley has earned herself that right."

"No! Albus, think of what you are saying. This is too dangerous for her, and as for all the rest. I can perform the incantation as well as administer the potion."

"Professor, you know it's going to take all your attention just to do the potion, it would be better for Harry and all involved if there was someone there to help!"

Severus was silent again for several minutes, "I know Ginevra, I know," he whispered, then took a deep breath before continuing, "but as I've said before, I do care for all my students."

Ginny laughed slightly at that, "I had realised as much sir, did you know you had begun to call him Harry?"

Severus' eyes widened at that but he answered honestly, "yes I had noticed that in fact, although I had hoped no one else would."

Albus laughed as well this time.

"But as I was saying Ginevra, I care for my students, yourself included, and I don't believe that I could handle letting you come along for this. Even if it were to make my chances at living better in the end…"

"Ah, but Severus, this is where the situation gets rather… more… complicated. Ginevra being there would not only improve your chances but Harry's as well, if this were just a question of your well being I would of course leave this up to you completely, but this will help to save Harry and his soul mate as well. This is a very important matter Severus, and I believe you should listen to the rest of what Ginevra has to say on the subject."

Severus was silent as Albus explained it all to him and for several moments afterwards. In fact if it weren't for the conflicting emotions flickering across his face it would have seemed like he was carved of stone. Finally he shook his head to clear it and looked to Ginny, nodding for her to continue.

"Sir, I have always loved Harry, and always will no matter what happens. Even if he- even if he dies. I feel like I need to do more for him, so many times he has saved my life, as well of those of everyone else of course. But in my first year, he saved me personally, and now I _finally _have the chance to pay him back for that. I need to take the chance sir, I need to. Because if I didn't and he were to die, I would not only never forgive myself but I would never be able to continue with my life. I love him sir, he's like family to me, and I _need_ to do this."

Severus sat there and absorbed her words for a long time before walking over next to her chair and crouching down at her eye level. Looking deep into her eyes as if he could see the truth in them (which he most likely could) he finally nodded and said, "alright Ginny, if you are sure of this then I cannot stop you, but we must speak with your head of house and, of course, your parents. When this is done and if you have there support behind you I will help you to learn the incantation and will teach you the rest of the knowledge you will need to perform it."

When Ginny nodded in understanding Severus stood and made to leave the room after nodding to the Headmaster, but when he reached the door he looked back at Ginny and said quietly, "this is a very brave thing you are doing Ginevra, I am… I am very proud of you."

With that said he swept out of the room before she could give her response.

ooOoo

Harry had come to really hate mornings before he left school. At least most of the time he had, on bad days, exhausted days and even sometimes on his happy days he would still have a lingering feeling of foreboding in the mornings. But on the trip he had come to rather like them. He always woke with Draco's arms around him and he always seemed to feel better when he was in the other boy's arms.

This morning however when he woke to the usual feeling of Draco's arms around him it did nothing to quench his misery.



For long minutes he lay there to see if it would abate but it just grew worse as he woke more and his thoughts began to return in more force. He remembered what was happening today, meeting up with the others and canoeing to the end of the lake.

No mater how much he wanted to see his friends again and talk to them, he wanted to _not_ see them even more. Ron and Hermione had an uncanny ability to sense when he wasn't telling them something, and the rest of his friends weren't oblivious either. He didn't want to tell them of the curse, he didn't want them to worry until they absolutely had to, as in when they got back to the castle.

He rolled carefully out of Draco's arms and stood. Wandering towards the lakeside he sat down on a large rock and gazed out over the water. After several minutes of reflection he heard Draco stirring behind him. With a barely audible sigh he stood and returned to the blonde's side.

Sleep blurred blue eyes slowly meet his, "ready to go?" a voice raspy from sleep asked quietly.

"Hmm, breakfast, then we can go."

"Sounds good."

ooOoo

Ginny took a deep breath and looked around at the newest additions to the headmaster's office. It was the day after Severus had agreed to let her participate in the incantation, if the three others in the room let her of course.

The Weasley parents faces were pale and drawn after the tale they had just been told of the boy to which they had become surrogate parents. Minerva was also pale, but not because of the story, she had already known all of those details. No she was pale because she knew what was coming, she guessed what the girl was going to ask and she wasn't sure what to think even if she already knew what her answer would be.

Just as the transfiguration professor had suspected Ginny opened her mouth and said, "Professors Dumbledore and Snape have already agreed to support my decision, but have told me I will need your support as well," she paused to make sure they were listening, "I wish to be the to help professor Snape with the incantation."

Their reactions were instantaneous and exactly as predicted; her father palled even further and sank back into his chair, his face clouding as he thought over what his daughter had said. McGonagall's lips were pressed into a firm line as she nodded in agreement. She knew that if Dumbledore had agreed to it then it was the best chance they had.

Molly Weasley, of course, yelled.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow it!"

"Mrs. Weasley, if you would refrain from yelling for a moment we can let Ginevra explain why she needs to do this," Severus said quietly, his onyx eyes fixed on the angered witch.

When the woman nodded and sat down he turned to Ginny, "Ginevra, if you would relate the same incredibly convincing argument you gave to the Headmaster and I."

Ginny nodded and took another deep breath preparing to tell her parents and Head of House the reasoning behind her determination.

ooOoo

"Sirius Orion Black!"

The dark haired man opened his eyes and squinted into the sunlight, until a shadow fell across his face. He looked up to the face of an angry and amused Remus Lupin.

"Yes darling?"

"Don't you darling me! You were supposed to be watching the water for students! And look how I find you, napping on the beach! You ought to be ashamed!" Remus said, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"But Moony!" Sirius whined from his relaxed position on the sand a wicked glint in his eyes, "it's so comfortable!! You really should try it."

"Oh no you don't!" Remus warned trying to flee.

"Come on Moony," he started as he tackled the other to the ground, "you'll love it." He finished, the smaller man now pinned underneath him.

"Having fun?" came a familiar voice from the water.

The two Marauders looked up to see two highly amused teenage boys watching them. One blond and the other with raven black hair.



"Harry! Draco! How was your week?" Sirius yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran to hug his godson and –to every one's surprise- the blond as well.

Harry laughed at the mans actions, "it was pretty good Siri, how was yours and Moony's?"

"Fun all around!" Sirius announced.

"Hmm, for you maybe," Remus said as he walked up and put his arms around Sirius' waist, "I can honestly tell you that this man is ten times more annoying when you are on a secluded island with him for a whole week. Even if I was a wolf for three of the nights."

""Hey!" Sirius yelled, jumping at the other man as he laughed.

Harry and Draco shook their heads and laughed as they turned back to unload their canoe.

The next pair to arrive is Ron and Blaise; their canoe hadn't even reached the shore when Ron jumped out and ran to Harry. For several minutes Ron hugged him and didn't say a word.

"Ron? I missed you too mate, but what's up?" Harry said his head buried in the redheads shoulder.

"What? Oh, nothing," Ron said quickly pulling away but not taking his hands from Harry's shoulders as he looked him over intently, "I missed you is all."

Harry laughed as he pulled away gently, "Ron I'm fine, I promise."

The redhead nodded and finally went to help Blaise unpack the canoe.

Harry looked over at Draco who was just as unsure about what had happened, they both shook their heads and continued unpacking.

Over the next hour or so the rest of the groups arrived and everyone greeted each other enthusiastically with much hugging and yelling.

When order was finally restored (order being a relative word as it was Sirius restoring it) the seventh years and their instructors decided to go for ice cream in the small town before heading out again.

Walking towards the ice cream parlour Sirius and Remus didn't fail to notice how close all their charges seemed to have become. There were groups of several students from all the houses walking together as if they'd known one and other since they were children.

They were also two of the select few that noticed how watchful a certain redhead was over his best friend. Harry and Draco noticed as did Hermione and Pansy, Blaise of course new what it was about. To all but the dark skinned boy it was a mystery as to why Ron was walking closely to Harry or why he would glance at the brunet several times a minute, even while laughing with Blaise and the others.

Not feeling up to searching for his best friends reasoning just then Harry put it off as Ron being protective and not seeing him for a week.

After the ice cream was bought the two Marauders told the teens that they could explore the small town for an hour or two before they would head out.

Harry, Draco and their four close fiends decided that they needed time to catch up separately and they headed off after promising to meet up in a half hour.

Harry and the Gryffindor couple went towards the park near the lake while Draco and his two friends went to look around the town a bit.

Ron was watching Harry intently again and the brunet decided it was past time he knew why.

"Ron, you know I can tell when there's something wrong so could you please just tell me why you are watching me like that?" he said, smiling slightly when his friend blushed a little.

"I- on the first day of our solos I felt a disturbance," he paused and looked at Harry intently, "in _your_ magic Harry. I felt it… weakening, the power diminishing as if something were draining it, or actively attacking it. I didn't know what was going on if it weren't for Blaise I most likely would have in the lake and swum to your island, completely forgetting about canoes and paddles."

The three friends smiled at the small joke but when Harry looked into the redhead's eyes he noticed tears shining there. His own eyes teared up at the sight and he launched himself across the space between them to be caught by his best mate and held tightly for several minutes as Hermione came over and grabbed their hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Ron, that I made you worry, I didn't mean to. About my magic though, it wasn't being attacked or anything… well not by an _outside_ force at least," he noticed his friends' confused expressions and continued quickly, "I was the one attacking my magic, I needed to find out what was wrong with it. It's just… when we arrived on the island Darishka… discovered something…" Harry then proceeded to tell his friends of what had happened while on his solo with Draco.

They were thoroughly stunned when he finished speaking; Hermione had her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. After that the three of them simply sat in silence until it was near time for them to meet up with their Slytherin friends.

However as they were walking back to the ice cream shop an unnerving stench hit them.

Smoke.

All of the sudden they heard a wailing noise, one that only two of their group recognized; fire truck siren. Ron was of course rather confused by the noise but he recognized the smell and what it could mean; fire, people might be hurt. The three students immediately began running in the direction of where they could now see the smoke rising above trees and buildings.

Upon arrival at the scene two of them immediately relaxed, the fire was on a small house separated from the rest of them so it would not spread and from the looks on everyone's faces no one was in the building. The third person however was no longer seeing this fire; he was seeing another one, one that had happened over the summer of their fifth year.

Flames. All I can see is flames. All around me as high as the ceiling, from wall to wall are flames. I still have a grip on my wand so they can't harm me, but I can feel the heat and that could hurt me. I know for certain that many people lost their wands in the fray. I hold it tighter and hope that nothing happens to knock it from my hand.



I scan around the large antechamber of the Ministry building looking for my friends and praying to every god I've ever heard of that they are alright. There is a crash off to my right as several large beams fall; it is followed quickly by a scream.

I run in that direction trying my best to see through the smoke around me. Another crash and this time I can see the beams that caused it; several of them were now heaped around on the ground burning bright and hot.

I hear a whimper coming from behind them. Rushing forwards I try to climb over them, but the heat is too intense, I can already feel the skin on my hands beginning to blister a bit. So I back up and try to levitate them up and away. They are piled to high however and every time I try they wobble and begin to fall. Standing as close as I can to the flaming beams as I can. It's not close enough, I yell over the cackle of flames. For long minutes no one answers me. I hear a small voice crying out and a face appears in a space between the beams.

Amelia Bones.

I can't get t her. She's calling out to me, asking for help that I can't give her.

In a last ditch attempt to save her I raise my wand to cast the same charm I wear on her. Just as the point is directed at her a flaming piece of rubble falls and knocks my wand from my hand. It rolls away and is quickly swallowed by flames.

I can't help her now and we both know it. The fire creeps closer to her, there are tears running down my face that dry almost instantly from the heat.

I stand there and watch, refusing to let her suffer this horrible end alone. Her hair and clothes catch fire and I can see her face beginning to blister like my hands had done. I watch as she burns alive, her screams echoing in my head, the tears in my eyes desperate to be shed but the heat makes it impossible so they remain trapped. All I can do is stare as she dies in front of me.

Suddenly there is a hand on my shoulder shaking me slightly. I look over and see my redheaded best friend, and all of the sudden I am back in the present.

Ron's surprised by the tears running down his best friends face and pulls the smaller boy into a hug. The brunet struggles for a moment before going limp and sobbing into the others shoulder, "I'm sorry, so sorry! I tried, I'm so sorry!"

"Ron, Harry, we should go find Drac-" Hermione turned around and stopped, "Harry what's wrong?"

The brunet didn't answer.

"Come on Hermione, I'll get him out of here and we'll find Remus and Sirius, you go find Draco."Hermione nodded and ran off.

Ron quickly led Harry away from the burning building. Harry was shaking the entire time.

Suddenly Draco was at his side, the blonde's eyes flashing between a worried bluey-green colour and a protective deep grey rimmed in silver. Draco shot the redhead a questioning glance to which Ron nodded and relinquished his hold on Harry. The boy was quickly enveloped in Draco's arms instead and the three boys continued on their way to find their former teacher and their friend's godfather.

ooOoo

Ginny sat in the common room, so absorbed in the large tome in her lap that she didn't realise her friend Amanda had sat down next to her until the other girl spoke;

"Gin?"

The redhead jumped a bit, "Yes?"

"What are you up to? I feel like we haven't talked in weeks!"

Ginny shifted in her seat, "ya... sorry about that, I've been busy-"

"Don't start with that again! Please, if you don't want to tell us the truth at least don't lie to us," Amanda whispered.

"No! Mandy- I want to tell you... I just- can't," Ginny finished in a whisper.

"Since when Gin? We're friends! You can tell me anything! You should know that by now, how many times have I come to you with my problems? How many times have you been able to help me?" the girl was yelling now, "How many times have I helped you to heal in return? And now all f the sudden I'm not good enough?!"

Ginny stood up, angry and ready to defend herself but her friend stormed off before she could. Ginny cooled down in a moment and whispered to herself, "it's not my secret to tell."

Neither girl noticed the tears in the other's eyes.

ooOoo

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was standing in his lab staring at a potion that was stumping him like none had since his NEWT year when they were sprung a new one on the first day back. And even that one hadn't stumped him as much as this one was. The potion had deceptively simple ingredients, such as newt eyes, lizard tongues and bat hearts but many of them when combined imperfectly could cause a great deal of damage.

He had no idea how he was to combine powdered cobra scales and yeck fur without the usual toxic fumes and imminent explosion, or bat heart and boomslang skin without causing the drinker to develop massive seizures. The more he looked at the paper the more confused he became until he finally picked up the book and threw it across the room in frustration.

"Didn't mean to interrupt professor, maybe I should come back later," said I slightly amused voice from the doorway.

His robes billowed as he spun to face the door in which a redheaded witch stood slightly awkwardly.

"No Ms. Weasley, do stay, I'm quite done now."

"If you say so sir, what was that if I might ask," Ginny said as she entered the laboratory and closed the door behind her.

"This potion is quite a bit more confusing then I believed it to be. There seems to be no solution to its many problems," Severus said in a tight voice.

"What sort of problems sir?"

Letting out a tired sigh he answered, "Mixing certain ingredients will of course result in difficulties for the brewer or the drinker or others in the vicinity. Potions generally steer clear of such combinations unless a levelling agent can be incorporated to stop the two active ingredients from interacting and causing problems," he sigh again and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "in this potion however any levelling agents I would have used all have an opposing ingredient that would cause other problems."

"I think I understand," Ginny said, looking a little confused.

"For example, when you mix giant slug mucus and desert lizard tail?"

"A rather large explosion," Ginny answered.

"Indeed and how would one counter act such an explosion?"

"By adding a pinch of powdered unicorn horn."

"Correct, if this were class you'd have received thirty points for Gryffindor by now."

Ginny smiled a little, "alright but what are you getting at?"

"Picture this, a potion that combines giant slug mucus and desert lizard tail," the redhead nodded, "now add to the equation a pound of Antarctic ice fox fur, what would happen if you were to add the unicorn horn to the potion if the other three ingredients were already included?" Severus asked.

"The explosion would happen anyways," Ginny said, beginning to understand.

"And why is that?"

"The ice fox fur counteracts the levelling agent in the unicorn horn so it would be as if you had never added the horn at all," Ginny said with confidence.

"Exactly, that is what is happening in this potion, to lesser and greater extents."

Ginny nodded her understanding.

"That was quite the fastest I've ever had a student catch on to that subject, other than Draco Malfoy, has a natural gift for potions. It quite deserves the points I would have doled out if this were a class so fifty points to you, and another fifty may just be in it for you if you can help me to solve my dilemma."

"I'd love to help sir, but I have a question first, about the counter curse."

Severus nodded for her to continue.

"What would happen if I mispronounced a word, or got a wand movement slightly wrong?" she swallowed dryly and asked the hardest question, "Could Harry die?"

She had been standing all this time, answering questions as if in class but now collapsed into the chair in front of the professor's desk.

Severus was silent for several moments, trying to reign in his own troubled thoughts so as to give an accurate and true response. Without knowing it the sixth year girl in front of him had just asked him about his own worst fear.

"There is a chance of that Ginevra; there is a chance that any of us, you, I Harry or his soul mate could die in this. There is always a chance that we could die, but think of it like this, there is a chance in this that one or more of us die, but if we leave things as they are an do nothing for Harry. He would live the rest of his life in misery, if we don't try this we may as well leave him for dead right now; he is an extraordinary young man and deserves to live a full life free from this shadow. If you do not wish to do this we can find another to take your place, or I could do both, it is for you to decide."

"No sir, I want to do it, I won't be able to forgive myself if I don't try. It will be worse though, if I am the reason he dies," Ginny whispered tears filling her eyes.

Severus swooped over and went down on a knee beside her chair, "Ginevra, you are the bravest person I know for volunteering to do this for your friend, and not for the risk it puts on your life but for the risk on his. It is much worse to lose a friend by your own hand then it is to lose one in any other way. However I happen to have faith in you, your spell casting ability is terribly good and you have always been capable of keeping a steady hand in the worst of situations. I 

distinctly recall the day of the last battle you standing up with the others as the Death Eaters approached and not one of you even twitched. Your hand was steady then and it will be when we perform this counter curse, I know it will."

Ginny was all out crying now but grinning at the same time, "Thank you sir," she whispered and with a steady hand wiped away the rest of her tears then stood.

"This potion then, what needs to be done?" she asked then groaned at the look she got, "More research?"

Severus only smiled.

ooOoo

Throughout all the drama that had passed while Harry explained many things to his friends and the fire began to roar a small, emerald green snake was slithering about, exploring the town. Her harmless exploration was interrupted though when she felt the distress of her adopted human. The moment Harry became anxious over the happening of his flashback Darishka froze just long enough to learn in which direction he lied then quickly slither off to find him.

Harry had calmed down somewhat sitting next to Draco back at the edge of the lake, where the breeze over the water kept the smell of smoke away and his head clear. A moment later Sirius was at his side, Remus stood a couple steps back. Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's hand and clung to it like a life line.

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder and he gave a slight involuntary twitch, the hand remained however and he soon relaxed again. He heard a small voice at his feet and looked down.

"_Master? Are you alright?" _the small serpent wrapped around his arm as he lowered it to her height.

"_I'm fine Darishka; I thought you were investigating the town, what are you doing back here already?" _Harry asked.

"_I sensed your distress master, I came to find you."_

"_Thank you but I am fine now. I did not know you could feel my distress, how did you do that?" _

"_It is a gift all serpents share, you are my human and I have decided you need protecting so I am able to sense when you are in pain or distressed so that I may come comfort you." _

"_Thank you, but I think I'm okay now. I'd like it if you stayed with me for now though." _

"_Gladly master," _the small snake replied as she curled around his shoulders and got comfortable.

Harry turned his attention back to his godfather and smiled slightly at the worry he saw on the man's face.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be fine Siri, just need to clear my head a bit, I think I'll stay over here 'til everyone else is done in town, if that's alright," Harry said quietly.

"That's just fine kiddo, I'll hurry everyone a bit, well be done soon," Sirius said and gripped Harry's shoulder for a moment before turning back to the town with Remus at his side.

Harry continued to sit there holding Draco's hand and didn't look up even when Ron came to sit on his other side, or when Hermione placed a hand on his back in support, he just stared out over the water until the rest of the group arrived to continue their trip.

End Chapter Fourteen 

A/N: thanks to Karone-Sakura and Kyla Mizuki for the ideas and everything else and to anyone else that gave me ideas that I ended up using or not. Thanks for all the support! Also to Marly and Carson for pressuring me to write and correcting it when it was crap! Love you all with fiery soul consuming passion!

DerangedxandxSarcastic

Kay as a reward to all of you still reading and an apology I've included a bit of teaser from the new story I was forced to write; here you go and enjoy! These are by the way actual lines from the story, just shortened slightly and changed a bit so you can't tell who some of the characters are, although in most cases you will be able to guess quite easily I'm sure ;)

Harry James Potter's own personal domain in the fiery pits of Hell had been granted him by Hades, God of Death and the Underworld, for his brilliant performance in demon hunting. Harry was by far the best Slayer under Hades' rule.

"You will be returning to the Mortal Plane. However you will be going to a . . . special location."

Harry passed through the great iron gates guarded by winged boars, and drawing to the top of the stairs he knocked on the immense oak doors.



He stopped in front of an old man with a long white beard who was seated in the middle of the table.

"To Slytherin I think, my boy."

Harry turned his eyes back to the professor and raised an eyebrow in question.

He nodded as Severus invoked a bit of advice, "The teachers here are reasonably fair but if a situation should arise in which you are being judged unfairly do try not to react for that will only get you sent to see the Headmaster, and to be quite frank, he is the worst of the lot."

"Thank you for the advice sir; I will see you later I am sure."

Standing inside the shadows of the entrance was the youngest, as they paused next to him a carefree grin spread across his face.

The blond held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter," he replied as he accepted the gesture.

Review please and tell me what you think of the new story as well!


	15. Fighting and Reconciliation

A/N: oh wow, I'm so sorry that it's been this long! But you all read what I wrote for chapter fifteen and I hope you all understood. I'm in the clear now until the 6th of June, that's when I go to camp, I hope that I can finish another chapter by then but we'll see. Again I love you all; I hope most of you stuck with me!

Warning: this hasn't bee betaed because my beta isn't online lately -glare at carsex- and my sister wasn't being speedy enough. I was eager to post this as it had ben so long, so all errors are mine and mine alone, feel free to tell me of them, enjoy!

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

_'Parseltongue'  
_

Chapter Fifteen - fights and reconciliation

After her fight with Amanda Ginny threw herself deeper into her studying than ever before. Every night she was the last one to go to the dorm; she was up until at least one in the morning every day and woke up early to do some research before classes started. Every night she went down to the dungeons to help professor Snape with the potion and to get his instruction on the incantation.

Even with the amount of research and time they were putting into the potion they hadn't so far succeeded in finding a solution to their dilemma. They only had three more nights to work before the seventh years returned and they needed two to brew the potion. Ginny was presently sitting in the potion lab flipping through text after text, frantically looking for a solution to their problem. Severus was doing the same, seated at the same table, no longer even trying to keep up the semblance that they were working as student and professor. They were at the same level now and if another student were to walk in there could be some misconceptions and some awkward questions.

Severus looked up at Ginny flipping through a tome so large she could hardly lift it; there was a frantic look in her eye. He stood and walked around the table placing a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly. That was happening more and more often lately, with both of them actually, it was hard not to be jumpy when you aren't finding anything after all this hard looking.

"Why don't we take a break Ginevra? We've been at this for too long if you don't even notice me approaching," Severus said.

"Well in my defence sir you are very quiet," Ginny quipped.

Severus laughed and gestured her towards his private sitting room, Ginny had spent enough time down here that he had allowed her in there. Only the second student to have ever been gifted that right, the other being his own godson, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny sank thankfully into a large green arm chair and grabbed the cup of hot chocolate Severus had summoned up from the kitchens. She sighed heavily looking many years older than she was for a moment.

"I'm not sure if we'll be ready with the potion by the time Harry gets back from the trip, if not he will have to wait until we solve the problem and then another week. If we don't have a solution by the time he returns with the other seventh years we'll have to make a whole new batch. If we had… an idea at least we would be able to put the potion under a stasis charm to hold it ready until the time where we could apply our idea," said Severus with a tired sigh.

"I know sir, but I don't want Harry to suffer for a moment longer than is necessary to make the potion safe. I wish we could just find the solution right now, then we would have enough time to finish the potion and it would be ready when Harry got back," Ginny sighed as well and leaned back further into the armchair, resting her tired body and eyes.

"You're not sleeping enough are you Ginny," the use of her nickname caught her attention and she looked over. Severus's face wore a worried frown which was rare enough to make Ginny, tired as she was, a little emotional. Her eyes flooded with tears and she looked away in an attempt to hide them.

Severus was much too observant to be fooled by that and in a moment he was kneeling beside her chair and asking her in a concerned voice what was wrong.

"Nothing important really, not compared to what other things are going wrong. You'd think I'd be worried most about this potion, but no I can't stop thinking about this stupid fight I had with Amanda," Ginny let out a little sob.

Severus was shaking his head, "Just because there are other seemingly bigger problems it doesn't mean that the smaller ones become obsolete. If I might ask what was your fight with Ms. Allan about?"

"Stupid stuff, she thinks I'm hiding stuff from her because I was researching so much for the potion and the counter curse and everything. She wouldn't let me explain that it wasn't my secret to tell. "

"I don't remember telling you to spend all your free time on this Ginevra," Severus said, sounding stern again.

"I wasn't!" Ginny said sounding like a petulant child for a moment.

"Then why in the world would Ms. Allan think you were hiding things from her? I don't recall her being irrational so I must assume that you weren't paying much attention to your friends. And now you're avoiding them and using this as an excuse to do so," Severus said sounding very much like a disapproving teacher again.

"I... didn't mean to ignore them... I just. I'm so worried about Harry and researching seemed to be the only way to help him. And then once Amanda and I stopped talking Angelina stopped talking to me too and now I just research as much as I can so that this whole thing can be over and we can all go back to being friends!"

"Avoiding them won't solve your problems Ginevra," his voice softened a bit; "I believe you should go talk to your friends. Tell them that you can't tell them what you are doing exactly but that you will try to lay off a bit so you can still spend time with them. Tell them that it isn't your secret to tell but that you will try to keep them in the loop as much as you can, and once you talk to Harry I'm sure you will be able to tell them more."

"Do you really think that will help sir?"

"Yes Ginevra I think it will, now why don't you finish your drink and then go find your friends, we can continue this tomorrow."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate the advice."

Severus just nodded and returned to his own chair.

They sat in silence for a while and Ginny's thoughts slowly returned to the potion. As they finished their warm drinks an idea began to form in Ginny's head. She was reflecting upon the seemingly impossible to solve potions problem they had encountered. "What would happen if... " She thought, "no don't get your hopes up, ask the professor, then you'll see. He'll find a slight flaw that you missed." But try as she might, she couldn't totally suppress the hopeful grin that spread across her face as she proposed her idea.

"Sir?"

Severus jerked slightly and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering why she was grinning all of the sudden.

"Professor, what if we were to add... well a part of them, a hair or something. Like in the Polyjuice potion which would normally be very volatile but when you add the hair of the person you're changing into it calms down. No one has ever been able to explain why that works as hair is not a natural leveller. But what if..?" She trailed off realising she had been rambling.

There was silence a moment as Severus thought it over and Ginny thought, now of course comes the reason why it won't work and we'll have to start thinking again.

"I think it may work."

Severus smiled as Ginny's chin hit the ground.

ooOoo

Three nights left to this trip Harry was thinking. He was equally excited and reluctant to return to Hogwarts. He missed the school and certain people there, like Ginny and Luna. He didn't want to have to leave the beautiful scenery of Saskatchewan or the close company of so many people he loved, like Draco.

He froze for a second, love Draco? _Well yes, _he thought, _I suppose I do then. What else could this mean, this constant want to be with him, this hunger to make him proud? What else could it be? _Harry asked himself and took a long time to think it through, _nothing; it couldn't be anything else at all. _

But no, he couldn't love Draco, too many of the people he loved got hurt, he was pushing it already, Hermione, The Weasleys, hell most of Gryffindor and the rest of the seventh years too. And Luna and Sirius and Remus, but Draco was different, if anything happened to any of the people Harry loved he'd be heartbroken, but if something happened to Draco, he'd be destroyed. He knew he would no longer even be able to cope like he had before Draco. He'd die.

Harry thought some more about Draco as he sat on a large stone by the lake watching the setting sun glint off his razor. For long minutes he stared at it and thought back to the flashback of the fire he'd had earlier. Then he thought about Draco again and what he would think if Harry did what he was thinking about doing right now.

He placed the blade against his wrist and thought for long minutes of what Draco would say if he could see Harry right now. He would be against it of course, he'd be thinking of many reasons for why Harry should not be doing what he was thinking about doing.

He stared at it some more, raising the thin blade so it caught the last rays of the setting sun. Then he placed it back against his wrist and pressed down until it was about to pierce the skin. Conflicting thoughts flitted through his head like birds startled by a loud noise. He pulled the blade away and put it back several times.

Then all of the sudden he made up his mind, he yanked it away from his wrist and all in one motion flung it out as far as he could into the lake.

"Thank you Draco," He whispered as tears began to run down his face

"For what Harry?" Came Draco's voice from behind him, innocently curious.

Harry jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and spun around quickly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco rushed towards him and placed a hand on Harry's cheek his eyes turning quickly to a bluey-green colour.

"Nothing Draco, nothing at all," Harry whispered as he pulled the blond into a hug, "Thank you."

Draco decided not to ask again and simply hugged the smaller boy to his chest, closer up he could see that they were tears of happiness, and he was glad that he could help. Even if he wasn't sure what he had done.

ooOoo

Two nights later Harry was thinking again, this time of how much he had missed these people. It made him oddly proud to look on and see how much they had all grown over the past couple weeks.

Most everyone was sitting around the fire eating dinner; it was the last night of the trip, tomorrow there would be a portkey back to the castle after lunch. The air was full of excited teenage chatter of which Harry had no part at the moment. He was sitting off to the side a bit and observing with a smile on his lips. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were talking on his right while Hermione and Ron watched the stars on his left.

It was a peaceful night, like most of them had been; Harry could hear a loon on the lake and some crickets in the trees behind him. Everyone was looking forwards to the short paddle tomorrow and the relaxation that would follow when they reached their destination. They were all packed except the tents and sleeping stuff which would take no time in the morning.

Ron looked over and saw Harry glancing around the group and smiling fondly, with a quick word to Hermione he stood and walked over to his best mate.

"They're a pretty swell group huh?" He said as he sat next to the brunet.

"Ya they really are," it was silent again for a moment, "are you excited to be going back Ron?"

"For the most part yes, I'm going to miss the quiet out here… but I miss Gin and going to class even, I've had enough calm for now."

"I agree, although I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime in the future…" Harry trailed off into silence once more.

Ron nodded in silent agreement and they were quiet for several minutes more; until Draco walked up and sat next to Harry on his other side.

The blond looked over at Ron and said seriously, "Ron, do you mind if I have a word alone with Harry here?"

"Not at all, I'm sure 'Mione is missing me by now; I'll talk to you guys later." With that he stood and made his way back to his girlfriend.

Draco sat quietly for several minutes, observing the stars, before he summoned the courage to speak, "Harry, I think we should tell Remus and Sirius what we discovered that first night of our solo."

Harry, who had been happy to watch the stars and sit next to Draco stiffened but didn't answer.

"Just listen to me Harry, I think its better that someone know before we get bac-"

"We know."

"That's different Harry, what if people at home don't believe us right away? It would be better if we had them on our side already."

"They'll be on my side the second they find out anyways so I see no need for us to tell them now; they don't need this on their minds while they have to be thinking about getting all of us back to the castle alright. I don't want them to know until they have to," with that said Harry stood to walk away, but Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, not noticing Harry's wince as his hand rubbed along the other boys forearm.

"Harry listen to reason, they're going to find out tomorrow probably, the day after at the latest. They deserve to know what's wrong with you!" He was getting annoyed.

"Of course they do!" Harry exploded, but quietly enough that no one looked over at them," everyone _deserves_ to know what's going on in my life! It's always been like that, why should it change now?" Harry stood and stormed away.

Draco sat quietly stewing for a couple minutes before his brain caught up and he felt ashamed of getting angry so quickly. He knew how touchy Harry could be right now, he should have seen that coming. He sighed heavily and stood, he'd make it up to the boy when they went to sleep tonight. He nodded to himself and made his way back over to his friends.

ooOoo

Harry was seriously pissed at the moment; he hated how everyone felt that his problems were something to be shared around, something to go tell the world. He fumed silently bemoaning the fact that he would have to go sleep in the same tent as Draco tonight. Draco would find someway of making Harry calm down and that would be the end of it, but Harry didn't want to calm down right now, he wanted to stay angry at the blond. He stopped suddenly as an idea struck him, and then quickly walked over to where Pansy and Blaise where still sitting and talking.

"Blaise?" he said when he got within hearing range, happy to see that Draco had arrived close enough now to hear what was about to be said.

"Hey Harry, what's up mate?"

"I was wondering if I could trade tents with you for the last night, I feel like I haven't talked to Ron properly in ages! I mean all the time gone on solos and every other moment we all seem to be too busy to sit and talk, plus… well you know how it was back at school," Harry said trying to get just the right amount of sympathy out of the dark skinned boy.

Blaise's eyes went wide and he nodded in understanding, "of course Harry, I don't mind at all, why don't we make the switch right now?"

"Sounds good!" Harry said brightly and the two went off to switch tents, Harry casting a glare into the trees where he could see Draco standing in shock.

With their sleeping gear placed in each others tents Harry and Blaise moved back to the fire to find their friends again. Draco was sitting off a little to one side looking dejected but Harry ignored him and Blaise figured the boy was just sad he couldn't sleep with Harry in his arms for one last night. The poor blond boy's misery was quickly forgotten as everyone chatted happily about returning to school the next day.

When 'bedtime' as Sirius put it, rolled around people noticed Harry and Blaise trading tents and Draco's less then cheerful thoughts on the matter. A couple started joking around with the blond, "it's alright Draco! If anything were going to happen between Harry and Ron it would have already, they've only been sharing a room for seven years now!"

Everyone but Draco laughed, Harry's was a little malicious sounding however no one but Draco noticed.

"Give the poor boy a break Harry, at least give him a hug goodnight!" Seamus joked.

Harry, who's indulgent smile was just a little forced walked over to Draco and put his arms out. Draco tugged the smaller boy to his chest and tried to whisper an apology, but Harry pulled away too quickly. With one last rather hard smile Harry disappeared into the tent after Ron.

Draco's shoulders sagged causing a couple more laughs as Blaise led him over to the other tent to sleep.

ooOoo

"Alright Harry, as much as I've missed you I know you didn't just change tents so we could talk, what did Malfoy do?" Ron asked when the two had settled into their sleeping bags.

Harry considered for a moment lying and saying nothing was wrong, but Ron could read him like a book so he sighed and began talking.

"We got into a little fight is all," Harry said evasively.

"Come on Harry, I know you better then that, you wouldn't avoid him like this over a little fight, tell me what happened."

Harry sighed but was secretly happy that Ron new him that well, "Draco wanted to tell Remus and Sirius something that I didn't particularly want them to know."

"Harry!" the brunet looked at his friend, startled, "We've been over how well I know you, if that were it you would be pleasantly sleeping away in Draco's arms right now, what else did he say?"

"He said, that they _deserved _to now, like my business hasn't been everyone else's for long enough," he said through clenched teeth.

Ron, being the fiercely loyal best friend that he was, agreed with Harry whole heartedly, but felt compelled to ask, "Do you think it could have just been a misunderstanding?"

Harry thought about for a minute then shook his head, "You didn't hear the way he said it, they _deserve_ to know, like my secrets are up for grabs."

"It's alright Harry; I'm on your side here," Harry sighed in relief, "but," and then quickly barred his teeth again, "I think that this isn't Draco's fault either, he said something stupid, Merlin knows we should have seen it coming, but he meant no harm. We all know that you most of all deserve to keep your secrets, but if it's that important to make even the Slytherin prince slip up then I want you to know, I'm here for you mate, whatever it is, and don't forget that."

Harry smiled at his friends, his eyes a little moist and crawled over to hug the other boy, "thanks Ron," he whispered.

"No problem Harry."

With that the two boys fell quickly asleep.

ooOoo

"Draco, you know I love you but if you keep squirming around like that then I may have to kill you," said Blaise pushing himself up to his elbows and mock glaring at his friend, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco pouted.

"You sound like a three year old, now suck it up and tell me what you did to piss Harry off like that," Blaise said voice mocking but eyes hard at the thought of someone hurting Harry. In any other situation Draco would have laughed and congratulated Harry on how quickly he could manage to make everyone that loyal to him.

"I didn't piss him off," Draco said, "he just wanted to talk to weasel."

"Oh come on, don't go back to calling Ron that. You know I know you, what did you say to him?"

Draco sighed, "we were talking and I wanted him to tell Sirius and Remus something, but he didn't want them to know, and then when I told him they deserved to know he-"

"Wait, you told him they _deserved_ to know?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"How long have that boy's problems and secrets been put up in flashing lights for the word to see? I'm quite certain that he feels no one _deserves_ to know his secrets anymore, not after all that. And he'd be right; no one was the right to even wonder about them unless he says they can."

Draco thought about that for a while and then sighed, "You're right, that was out of line on my part. How did you figure that out so quick, I've been stewing it over in my head for hours and I didn't catch that?"

"Well we did just spend the past three weeks bonding with him and the other Gryffindorks, not to mention the week alone I spent with his best mate, add to that all the spying we've done and you could say I've come to know the boy."

Draco nodded in understanding and the two of them lay back down in their sleeping bags. Blaise fell immediately to sleep but Draco had difficulty doing so, it felt odd to not have Harry in his arms when he went to sleep. Lucky for Harry he had Ron to fill in for the moment and hadn't had the same problem. Draco refused to pull Blaise over into his arms so he was forced to lay awake for hours before exhaustion over took him.

ooOoo

The morning of the seventh years return found an incredibly loud Gryffindor common room especially for a Sunday, but all were excited for the return of older friends and family members alike. No one but Ginny though also looked worried; she had been so busy worrying about what would happen when Harry returned that she forgot to worry about him being off camping.

Ginny was once again sitting off to the side with a large book on her lap, but for once she wasn't actually reading it and was instead staring blankly at the page. She was trying to summon her courage to go tell her best friend what professor Snape had told her to say. She finally stood summoning all her Gryffindorish courage and stepped over to where the other sixth year girls were happily talking about the return of the senior students.

"Amanda?"

Amanda's head jerked around her short brown hair bobbing slightly, "Yes Ginevra?" she asked, voice cold.

"Can I have a word with you?" Ginny asked, holding her head high.

Amanda pause for a moment then nodded and stood to follow Ginny to a quiet corner.

Ginny was silent a moment, calming her thoughts and putting them in order, "Amanda, I'm really sorry I ignored you guys the way I did. It really isn't my business to tell cause these aren't my secrets, but the _second _I can tell you something I will, I swear to you."

Amanda watched as Ginny's calm facade crumbled and tried to restrain herself from hugging the girl, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to stop being mad yet, but when the redheaded witch looked up with tears shining in her brown eyes she couldn't hold herself back any longer and she pulled her shorter friend into a tight hug.

"It's alright Gin, I can wait. Shhh hun, it's alright," she soothed.

"I'm really sorry I ignored you and Ange, you didn't deserve that. I was just so worried about him, I couldn't stand by and not try to help, but I'm going to calm down now, and spend time with you guys as well, instead of just researching. I promise"

"Alright Gin, I believe you, and Ange has already forgiven you, come back and sit with us before we go down to breakfast how about?" said Amanda tugging her friend in the direction of the other girls.

"Sounds great Mandy."

End Chapter Fifteen

A/N: It feels so great to finally have this out there; I've been working on it since I posted the last chapter! I want so badly to write more right now but I have to go to work –sigh- I most likely will when I return though so no worries! Thanks so much for reading and please review! If you don't I can't be held responsible if Harry, Draco, Ginny and Severus all die in the ritual to save Harry. ;)

Thanks again!

DerangedxandxSarcastic


	16. Homecoming

A/N: Oh wow, so it has been a while again, but you should have expected it this time as I said I would be at camp so ha! Okay so I started writing this authors note before I even left for camp (in July) cause I had a feeling it might be a little while even after I returned from camp, but man it has been so long, and I feel so bad! I must be the absolute worst updater in the world! Sorry to make you guys suffer like that! But, bonus for you I have a creative writing class this semester so my writing had improved vastly! I hope you appreciate the refinedness of this chapter, even if it took several long writers block filled months.

Now read and enjoy! (And review ;p)

p.s. a little early for a post script maybe, but I thought I should mention that you guys are SO gonna love me by the end of this chapter! And probably be just a little mad that I ended it there, but love me cause this is the longest chapter yet and we're getting close to the good stuff. XD that's it go read.

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

'Parseltongue'

Chapter Sixteen- Homecoming

It was a frantic sort of morning as the seventh years all prepared for their return to Hogwarts; people were running around trying to find lost socks and misplaced hair brushes and such. The few people who were packed up -namely Hermione and those she had helped the night before- were sitting round the fire excitedly discussing how strange it would seem to be back at school. Harry and Draco were both in this group, but Harry had pointedly sat on the other side of the fire from him between Ron and Hermione. Draco looked very forlorn across the circle sitting between Blaise and Pansy.

Eventually everyone was packed up, had eaten their breakfast, had their canoes loaded and were ready to go. Harry was sitting in the bow of his and Draco's canoe refusing to look back as he waited for Draco to push them off. The two of them canoed in utter silence once Draco realized that Harry wasn't going to answer any of his questions, and he didn't want to apologize without looking in the other boy's eyes; so he sat in silent misery and waited until they could land before he said anything.

Once they reached their destination however Harry immediately grabbed his bag and practically ran off in the direction of some Ravenclaw girls and struck up a conversation with a grinning Padma Patil. Draco's mood darkened even more and he sulked off to the edge of the group and sat alone watching his friend chat up a couple know it all girls.

He was so busy glaring daggers at Mandy Brocklehurst's back that he didn't notice the tall man standing behind him, until a hand dropped onto his shoulder. He jumped and turned to glare at the person who dared to intrude on his brooding – of course none other then Sirius Black would brave the glare of an emotionally fragile Malfoy.

Not to mention only Sirius Black could manage to _elegantly_ flop down to the dirty ground.

"What did you do?" asked Sirius looking not at Draco next to him, but at his own godson across the beach.

"I didn't do anything I'll have you know," Draco said indignantly.

"Of course you did, I recognize that expression on your face, you've no idea how many times I've worn it while staring at Remus' back, or how many times James had to come over here like this, smacked me across the back of the head and make me tell him what I did. I don't particularly want to smack you but if I have to I will now… before you get your wand back, so fess up."

Draco continued to glare at everyone near Harry, currently a very smug looking Terry Boot, before sighing and turning to look Sirius in the eye, "I said something stupid that I've been trying to take back all today and last night, but Harry won't even talk to me for a second. It's so frustrating, I want to apologize so badly, but he keeps running away from me. Malfoy's-," Draco paused bringing his old mask up for a moment, "_I'm_ not big on apologizing, in fact I bet I can count the number apologies I've given, and meant, on one hand. They've all been to him, and as much as I'd like to say I hate it, I really love it, I want to keep saying stupid things just so long as I get to keep seeing the look in his eyes when he forgives me. But it doesn't seem like I'll get to see that look in his eyes again."

Sirius was silent as Draco finally fell silent, tears clouding his eyes. Draco turned to him his dark grey eyes filled with misery, he let out a strangled sob and collapsed into Sirius' arms.

"Draco, listen to me, no matter how many incredibly stupid things you say to Harry, he will _always_ forgive you, just like Remus always forgives me for the stupid things I say. It's what you do for the people you love, you forgive them of their faults and they forgive you of yours. Give the boy time to stop smarting then go to him and apologize, and if you feel the need beg on your knees then do it, I promise you he will forgive you. For all Harry's acting I can tell he misses you already, if he were a less stubborn person he would have already caved."

Draco pulled back and surreptitiously wiped a hand across his eyes, "Merlin, how I wish he weren't that stubborn," he said sulkily.

"No, you don't," Sirius laughed, "it's one of those things you secretly love about him and wouldn't change for the world."

Draco glared for a minute before sighing and turning away; to look back over at Harry standing amongst the Ravenclaws, talking animatedly, but now that Draco looked closer he could see that Harry was acting. The boy's eyes constantly flicked around the beach as though looking for someone and he couldn't seem to sit still, filled with a nervous energy. When Draco stepped out of the trees Harry's eyes immediately zoned in on him then flicked quickly back to Terry Boot's face and he forced a laugh to some joke. A very convincing laugh Draco thought with some dismay.

Draco squared his shoulders and stood, if Harry could act as if nothing were wrong then Draco could to. He walked up to Justin Finch-Fletchly. Justin looked a mite surprised but went with the conversation willingly enough. Draco was pleased to notice the burning gaze focused on his back when he turned to look he saw Harry engaged in a forced looking conversation with Padma, who it seemed had simply been walking by the boy and was ambushed. Draco turned back to Justin with a smile on his face.

ooOoo

The atmosphere in the Great Hall of Hogwarts was one of badly repressed excitement. The first through fourth years were mainly just happy for an excuse to not be in class for the afternoon. The fifth and sixth years eager to see older friends, and in the case of the prefects to no longer have to share the Head Boy and Girl's duties; no body had realized until then quite how much work Hermione and Justin did.

Ginny was standing with Amanda off to one side trying to restrain her nerves; she wanted to see Harry and her brother and all her older friends, but she was worried that something terrible might have happened to Harry while he was gone. Amanda was trying to convince her that nothing could have happened or Harry would have come back early, but Ginny wasn't listening.

It was five minutes to when the seventh years were to arrive by portkey back in the Entrance Hall; the professors had herded everyone into the Great Hall to make room for them. Ginny wanted togo stand by the doors so she could see the seventh years when they arrived, but when she glanced around the Hall her eyes landed on Severus. He glared at her as though he knew exactly what she was thinking, so she stayed in her seat and fidgeted.

After what seemed an eternity there was a crash and a commotion from the Entrance Hall. Ginny jumped to her feet, but stopped at another glare from Severus, he gestured her back to her seat before running out of the hall.

There was a burst of laughter and then loud talking from the Entrance Hall. Every one in the Great hall turned confused and curious gazes towards the doors, which finally opened to show an amusing scene; Nevil was sitting amongst a pile of armour and gathered around him were the rest of the seventh years all looking winded from their portkey trip. And there, leaning against the wall for support as he laughed, was Harry.

"Harry!"

And this time Severus' half-hearted glare didn't stop her as Ginny ran to embrace her friend.

"Gin!" Harry exclaimed happily as he gave her a one armed hug, using his other hand to wipe tears of mirth from his face, "great to see you, how are you?"

"Fantastic, Harry, you look great! Look at your face! You're all tan!" she laughed and pointed at his nose, "and freckly!"

"No way!" he brushed at his face like that would make them disappear.

"Dammit! That's a Weasley trait! Good thing my hair isn't red or I'd never be able to convince your mum I wasn't really one of her children."

"No fair, mate! What's so bad about being a Weasley?" said a laughing Ron coming up behind him, "Hey, Gin, don't I get a hug?"

Ginny giggled and gave her brother a tight squeeze around the waist, "Sorry, Ron, did you have fun?"

"Plenty actually, we should go camping this summer."

"Bloody good idea, Ron, do I get to come?" said a grinning Blaise walking up to the group.

"'Course, Blaise, told you you'd want to meet my family didn't I? This would be your chance." Ron said seriously, though his eyes still glowed with laughter.

Harry laughed along with everyone else until he was interrupted but a small voice behind him, "Hallo Harry."

He turned around, "Hey Colin, how've you been?"

"Alright, you?"

"It was pretty good, a lot of fun for everyone." Harry looked around suspiciously but all his friends were looking the other way. Laughing at Ron for something or other, "I have something to tell you."

Colin looked intrigued, "Oh like what?"

"Like I think I might, maybe," he looked around again to double check, "I might be… in love," he whispered.

Colin's eyes widened comically, "Who?"

"Not here, I'm mad at him anyways, I'll tell you in the common room later," Harry smiled and catching Hermione looking their way continued louder, "How was transfiguration while I was gone? Did you manage to find yourself another tutor?"

"It was alright, I managed pretty well with Luna's help."

"Luna Lovegood? That's great, I'm glad you asked her rather than sticking to Gryffindors."

"Luna was great; you and her seem to be the only ones willing to talk about Denis to me. It was nice that I didn't have to forget about him until you got back."

"I'm glad Colin, Luna's a great girl. It's good that someone other then me can finally see that," Harry smiled, then with another quick glance around bent and said in Colin's ear, "I'll tell you everything in the common room later, promise."

With a little twitch of his lips Colin walked off. Harry watched him leave smiling sadly; he missed the old Colin sometimes, the one that was always jumping around and laughing, the one that had a younger brother that together had never given up on Harry, no matter what anyone else said. That Colin had been gone since the Final Battle, since he'd lost his comrade in arms, constant companion, best friend and younger brother.

Harry sighed and turned back to his friends Ginny was giving him a queer look, "What is it Gin?"

"Harry this might sound odd but just listen kay?

He nodded, "Alright Ginny."

"Sev-Professor Snape wants to speak with you the moment you can get away, I just saw him head down the stairs to the dungeons, he'll be in his office by now."

Shocked, Harry asked, "Why?"

"You'll have to talk to him. He'll explain everything."

"Alright Gin, I'll take your word for it, I guess I could even go now," he looked uncertainly towards the entrance to the dungeons and for the briefest moment his eyes flickered to the other side of the Entrance Hall where you could just barely see a head of blond hair through the gaggle of excited students. Then he squared his shoulders and stalked towards the dungeons.

"And Harry," Ginny called, he turned back towards her, "Please listen to him before you make any decisions, he's trying to help."

Confused Harry just nodded and continued on his way. Across the entrance Hall a pair of blue-green eyes followed his path out of sight.

ooOoo

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the potions lab.

"Enter."

Another deep breath and he pushed the door open, "Hello Professor, Ginny told me you'd like to speak to me?"

"Yes H-Mr. Potter, take a seat."

When Harry was seated in the chair in front of him Severus asked, "How have you been feeling lately Mr. Potter, a little under the weather perhaps?"

Harry was silent, just staring at his professors calm face, as if he often had such conversations with Harry.

"Would you like to know the truth?" Severus asked when Harry decided to continue staring blankly at him.

"Please sir that would be nice for once."

Severus gave a weak smile, "you are under a curse Harry." He gave the Gryffindor a minute to absorb that.

"It's called the _Ακραίες αλλαγές της ιδιοσυγκρασίας_ curse; it can be very dangerous Harry, though it is not directly lethal."

A long heavy silence then, "Not d_irectly _lethal? Well I feel loads better already, thanks professor."

"Don't be smart with me Mr. Potter," he snapped, but it held none of the usual venom, "This is serious, the _Ακραίες αλλαγές της ιδιοσυγκρασίας_ curse is a dangerous one, it doesn't kill you like Avada Kedavra does, but it does usually lead to the victims death."

"Usually?" Harry asked faintly.

"There is a counter curse, your friend Gin-Miss. Weasley and I have been working all month to figure it out and it seems we have succeeded," Severus said allowing a slight smile to twist his lips.

"Ginny helped you?"

"Yes it was due to her research that we even found the counter curse and her quick thinking helped me solve several problems I was having with the potion. She is a wonderful.. student."

"Alright then sir, when can we get started on the removal of this curse of mine?"

"I have the first step ready to go right now; I have a potion here to find your soul mate. The counter curse requires the presence of at least three people, four at the most. The victim, the curse breaker, the possible fourth person is someone to aid in either administering the potion or saying the counter curse itself, and lastly the victims soul mate. The soul mate, according to Ginevra's research, is there to guide the victim along the way as they ingest the potion. They apparently develop a sort of mental bond when the incantation is spoken, then as the potion is administered the soul mate reaches out and guides the victim, the rest is up to them, or you and your soul mate rather."

Harry was silent for quite some time, "What if I don't know what to do, what if I can't fix myself?"

"It's true that that has happened in the past, and I'm telling you now that this is not an easy procedure, one or all of us could be injured or even killed while attempting it. But," Severus continued as Harry's shoulders slumped, "There are a few cases when the counter curse wasn't completed and all parties survived, the victim was left with the curse but the presence of a victim's soul mate dulls its effects on its own. The victims in these cases continued with their lives in the constant companionship of their soul mates, it isn't the easiest life but it's possible."

"What do you mean the soul mate dulls the effects of the curse, how?" Harry was leaning forwards, eyes shining.

"Well the curse acts in three different ways, also called the different 'moods' the first one, incredible happiness, to the point of distraction, or as is the goal of the caster, past the point of even basic human paranoia, making the victim an easy kill. The second intense depression, simple enough to understand, the victim becomes incredibly depressed which not only leaves them to be an easy kill but makes them a possible danger to themselves as well. The final one, complete exhaustion, again, easy to understand the perks for the caster."

"And the soul mate helps how exactly?"

"I'm getting there Mr. Potter," if Harry didn't know better he'd of said Snape had sounded amused, "the soul mate evens everyone of the 'moods' out some, each trip into depression is less severe with them around, each bout of exhaustion easier to bear and the giddiness simple to conquer. They generally come to mean a great deal to the victim in a short span of time."

Harry sat staring at Severus' face for several minutes, slowly coming to terms with something he had always, in some way, known. He finally shook his head looking in the direction that would bring him back to the Entrance Hall, "Draco…" he whispered and just like that was off running.

"Harry!" but the boy was too distracted for even the blatant concern in Severus' voice to slow his flying feet.

Severus stared after him; he wasn't running in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, where in Merlin's name was the boy heading?

Severus stopped so suddenly he almost fell right over forwards as what Harry had said registered in his mind at last, "Draco."

He started running again.

ooOoo

Hermione and Blaise had finally convinced Draco to come join their conversation with Ginny. Although he didn't quite look happy he looked less miserable. His eyes seemed to be wavering between dark and smoky grey, something that none of his friends had ever seen happen before.

All of the sudden the there was a crash from the stairs down to the dungeons, turning around and expecting to see Neville amongst another pile of fragmented armour everyone was shocked to see Harry laying dazed on the ground with a suit of armour shakily picking itself up and standing once more against the wall.

No one paid the suit of armour any mind because at that moment a blond blur rushed over and scooped Harry from the ground, and suddenly stationary the blur was revealed to be none other than Draco Malfoy, who was now gently cradling Harry's head in his lap.

"Hey Dray, I found out something interesting down in the dungeons with the professor," his words were a little slurred and his eyes blurry from a thump on the head.

"What was that Harry?"

"Curse… mates, don't remember," his eyes clouded over and he closed them.

The Entrance Hall was silent for a minute, until professor Snape came tearing around the corner a screeched to a halt in front of Draco.

"Is he alright Draco?"

"I think so Sev, what happened, what did you tell him down there? He said you told him something important."

"Calm down Draco, I'll tell you just as soon as Harry wakes up, it's something concerning the two of you, now let's get him up to the Hospital Wing."

Draco stood with Harry in his arms, "What?" he demanded at a pointed look from Severus.

"You realise you can do magic again don't you? No need to carry him like that."

"No I'd actually forgotten Sev, but this is quite fine thank you."

ooOoo

Bright light.

Bright light on a very familiar white ceiling.

"Oh crap."

"You better believe it's oh crap."

Harry sat up abruptly making himself dizzy I the process, he clutched at his suddenly aching head.

"Harry, are you alright?"

He felt someone helping him to lie back down and the room slowly stopped spinning to reveal…

Snape?

"Professor?" Harry asked tentatively, "what's going on here?"

"You fell and hit your head Harry. Draco and I brought you here. I sent Draco downstairs to tell everyone you were alright, when he returns there are some things I'd like to discuss with the two of you." Severus looked up suddenly towards the door to the Hospital Wing.

Draco was standing there looking awkward for what must be the first time in his life. He didn't come any closer but he also didn't leave.

Harry ached to just call him over and cry into his arms at the very thought of what they were going to have to go through soon, but he didn't want to think about the curse right now, he wanted to make up with Draco. His pride didn't seem to want to let him however, he felt himself weakening though when he saw Draco's look of concern.

"Harry, I'm so sorry for what I said, that was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life, and that's saying something. Please forgive me!" Draco almost fell to his knees and begged.

Harry's face softened, he bowed his head for a moment and Draco's face fell, then he looked up and smiled.

Draco rushed over and pulled Harry into his arms murmuring 'I'm sorry' over and over again into Harry's dark hair.

"It's alright Draco, you're forgiven."

Severus cleared his throat and the boys glanced up guiltily but didn't pull away from each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry to interrupt boys but we have some important matters to discuss. But not now," he added as they frowned slightly, "Come down to my office tonight after dinner and we can discuss everything we need to then." With that said he nodded his farewell and quietly slipped out of the Wing.

Harry buried his head in Draco's neck and muttered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Harry, it is bloody impossible all of the sudden for me to sleep without you by my side. I don't know how I will cope now that we're back at school."

"I do, if Dumbledore is against it I'll just sneak you in to our dorm every night or I'll go to yours, we'll be able to handle," Harry grinned, "but let's go find everyone else, I bet they're worried even though you told them I'd be fine."

"I'd bet they are, you're just so easy to worry about Harry," Draco sighed happily as the two of them made their way out of the Hospital Wing.

ooOoo

The Entrance Hall was filled with worried chatter when Harry and Draco arrived. Hermione was the first to notice them at the top of the stairs and advertised the fact with a loud rebuke, "Harold James Potter! Don't you dare give us all a scare like that ever again!"

Harry looked sheepish as he and Draco made their way down to their friends. Ron hurried over, "you alright mate?"

Harry nodded blushing slightly, "I'll be fine, just a little bump on the head. I'm hungry, let's go to lunch."

Ron laughed but eagerly complied, everyone pilled back into the Great Hall where the rest of the school greeted them with shouted questions and excited news from the month they'd been gone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco made their way to the Gryffindor table where everyone shifted around to make room for a new member. Soon everyone was switching tables the seventh years all wanting to sit together, the younger years wanting to hear what camping was like. The Great Hall was full of excited chatter.

Harry and his friends finished their meal quickly and made their way out of the Great Hall towards Gryffindor Tower. Halfway up the Grand Staircase a voice called after them,

"Oy wait up you four."

Blaise was running up the stairs after them Pansy behind him.

"First you don't deem us worthy to eat with and now you try to run off for a little orgy party in the Gryffindor common room and you don't even bother to tell us. Frankly I'm affronted, I thought we were closer then that Hermione," Pansy said laughter in her eyes and her nose in the air.

"We are dreadfully sorry," Harry said in grave tones, "but it seems a great many of the invitations were lost in the mail, we'd be honoured if you would accompany us to our…" he frowned.

"Orgy party," Ron supplied helpfully.

"Yes our orgy party in the common room," he offered Pansy his arm, "Shall we milady?"

Pansy took his arm with all the dignity possible while trying to suppress giggles and the two marched sedately towards the tower.

The six of them burst into laughter when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked, suppressing a smile of her own.

"Uh, shoot we didn't get them yet did we?"

"The password's 'gallant return', I think it may just have been affected by your guys' homecoming," Collin was once again walking up the behind them, another of his almost smiles on his lips.

"Oh Collin to my rescue! I thought we'd have had to brave the cold harsh winter night stranded right outside our only hope for survival! The bitter irony of it," Hermione wailed and swayed with her hand to her forehead. Ron stepped up and caught her as she toppled in a (supposedly) dead faint.

"Wow Hermione, you should be an actress, that was so well done," Pansy laughed.

The seven of them trooped into the common room together and for over an hour the six returning students had fun revisiting their experiences to one another and of course to Collin who was quite the audience.

Finally as things were winding down a bit, Ron and Blaise were playing a game of chess while Hermione, Draco and Pansy were discussing the upcoming return to classes. Harry and Collin were sitting in armchairs in front of the fire, just happily staring off into space.

Then Collin leaned over and whispered, "So are you going _to_ tell me or no?"

Harry smiled, "Guys we'll be right back Collin has a question about Trafigurations."

Everyone nodded and Harry pulled Collin by the arm up to the room he hadn't slept in for almost a month. Colin sat cross legged at the foot of Harry's four-poster with Harry mirroring him at the head of the bed.

There was long silence while Collin patiently waited for Harry to start in his own time.

"So there are a lot of things I need to tell you Collin, a lot happened while I was gone, and more then what I mentioned to you earlier. So do you want to hear the good or the bad part first?"

"Bad part first, here's hoping the good part is good enough to make me forget."

"You know how… different, I've been acting this year?" Harry stalled, deciding what exactly to tell him.

Collin nodded and there was a look of such understanding in his eyes that Harry had to tell him everything; all about the curse, his razor, and everything bad that happened over the past few months and the camping trip, while playing down the Draco part as much as he could. Like Collin asked he was saving the good part for last.

When Harry's monologue drew to a close Collin sat stunned for a moment, eyes wide.

Collin took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh, "But there's a cure, a counter curse, whatever, you _are _going to get better right?"

"Yes there is a counter curse, apparently Ginny has been helping professor Snape figure everything out… but the thing is for the counter curse to work we need to find my soul mate, which leads me to the good news," Harry grinned.

Collin's eyes got wide again, "You found your soul mate?"

Harry nodded still smiling, "And that's of course who I think I'm in love with."

Collin frowned for a minute piecing some things together, little acts of affection he'd seen all night, quick glances and subtle words. Harry was worried for a moment of what Collin would think about his feelings for Draco. But then the boys face cleared, of course Harry needn't have worried, Collin was happy for him.

"Draco? Draco bleeding Malfoy is your soul mate?"

Harry smiled, "Ya, ya he is."

Collin vaulted across the bed and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you Harry!"

When Collin pulled back Harry was struck dumb for a minute by the brilliant smile plastered across his face. Then he grinned back just as wide and the two of them burst out laughing, collapsing in a heap on the bed.

"What in the world are you two laughing about?"

The two of them sobered up pretty quick cause standing there in the doorway was none other than Draco bleeding Malfoy.

"Uh hey Draco, I was just telling Collin about when we finally met up with everyone after our solos and how Sirius was getting scolded for every second thing he did by Remus," Harry smiled easily.

Draco laughed and collapsed comfortably onto the bed next to Harry, "That was pretty hilarious. I was starting to wonder where you guys had gotten to if all Collin needed was help with transfigurations homework." Draco eyed the bedspread and noticed the lack of books or papers.

"Ya well I was going to help him but when we got up here I just wanted to tell him more about the trip, and he just wanted to listen," Harry's grin widened.

"Fair enough," Draco's voice was muffled by Harry's bedspread his face pressed into the sheets and his cheek resting against Harry's thigh.

"You can help me after dinner, or if you need o go talk to professor Snape for a while I can always ask Luna," Collin grinned as Harry's hand began to card through Draco's fair hair gently. "I'm going back to the common room, maybe I can convince Ron to play a game of chess with me instead of Blaise; he's probably looking forwards to a nice easy win by now."

Harry and Draco laughed, right before Collin closed the door he winked at Harry, nodding his head in Draco's direction, and Harry blushed a little but smiled even bigger.

The second the door closed behind Collin Draco pulled Harry down next to him and folded himself around the boy. Harry laughed as he sank gratefully into the warm embrace.

"Merlin Harry, I missed you so much," Draco whispered.

Harry reddened further then reprimanded himself, he wasn't usually that quick to blush and here he was, twice in the span of five minutes. He wanted nothing more just then than to sink into Draco's arms and fall asleep but the thought of what professor Snape was going to tell them after dinner changed his mind. He sat up quickly, Draco made a little keening noise, like a lost kitten, at the sudden loss of warmth and comfort.

Harry smiled at him, "Draco I have something to tell you."

Draco pulled Harry back into a hug and muttured, "Tell me anything Harry, I'm listening."

Harry smiled with his face pressed against the side of Draco's neck and began talking.

ooOoo

By the time dinner rolled around everyone was just lounging about on couches and armchairs, Hermione was napping with her head on Ron's lap as he, Blaise and Pansy quietly conversed about nothing of consequence. Colin had retreated to an armchair in front of the fire where he was curled up and falling asleep over his book.

When Harry and Draco finally came down the stairs the scene of complete relaxation hit them and they felt like falling onto a couch and taking a nap, but they knew they had to talk to Snape after supper so they just laughed and told the others dinner would be starting any minute.

The lot of them stood and stretched making their way slowly out of the portrait hole and down several floors to the Great Hall. They all sat at the Gryffindor table and ate sedately, trying to regain full consciousness.

Harry and Draco were sitting absurdly close together, Harry practically in the blond's lap, but no one mentioned a thing. Draco gave Harry a little smile, thinking back to what Harry had said a little over an hour before;

"_Draco, professor Snape knows about the curse I'm under, the one I found when I checked my magical core. And he knows how to make it go away."_

Draco smile grew wider as he thought of the rest of the conversation, Harry telling him the details of how the curse needed to be removed, the risks involved, saving the very best piece of news for last.

"_You have to be the fourth person there Draco, if you don't want to alright, I'll unders-"_

"_Don't be silly, of course I'll be there. Why does it have to be me?"_

"_Because Draco, you're my soul mate."_

He pulled Harry even closer, dropping his fork he wrapped both arms around his waist and buried his face in the silky smooth hair. Harry laughed too quietly to hear but Draco could feel the vibrations of it through Harry's skin.

There was a loud clatter as dinner was apparently done and people were returning to their common rooms. Harry and Draco stood, waved to their friends and made their way to where professor Snape was standing by the doors to the Entrance Hall.

Severus nodded his greeting and led them down to his office. They walked in silence through the twisting dungeon passages to the potions class. Harry and Draco were led without delay into Severus' private rooms, he gestured them towards a leather couch as he made tea.

When they were all settled with their tea, Severus in an armchair across from them, there was a moment of almost awkward silence as everyone waited for someone else to say what needed to be said.

Finally Severus took the bullet, "I'm going to assume Harry already told you all that he knows Draco," the boys nodded, "Then let's go from there.

Harry nodded uncertainly and huddled closer to Draco for comfort. Severus said, "The potion will be ready as soon as we add a hair from each of your heads," he hid the fact that this was experimental and he was just going off a hunch of Ginny's, he didn't want them to worry further, plus he truly believed it would work.

"And then what sir? How does the actual curse removal go?" Harry asked.

"First the potion is drunk then when the two of you enter the trance Ginevra will say the incantation as I will be busy stabilizing a magical field around all of us, to keep all interferences out. After that the two of us will wait and focus on keeping both of our spells up while we wait for you to handle. Ginevra and I can't assist you after that point."

Harry was silent, thinking it over, trying not to have a break down on his Potion Professor's couch.

"When can we do this Sev?" Draco asked.

"Whenever you'd like."

"Tomorrow."

Draco jerked his head to look at the boy huddled against his side, "Harry, maybe we should wait-"

"No, I'm done with this. I want it to be over," with a challenging gleam in his eyes he turned to Severus, "Tomorrow."

Severus acquiesced with a nod.

Draco frowned but didn't say anything else.

ooOoo

When Harry and Draco were done their tea they thanked Severus and made their way out of his rooms with a final goodbye and plans for the counter curse after lunch the next day. Standing just outside the door to his rooms they confronted their next problem.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "Let's go talk to Dumbledore."

Draco nodded looking a little uncomfortable, but he smiled when Harry grabbed his hand and led him down the hall towards the Headmasters office.

In front of the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters rooms they paused thinking what the password could possibly be. There was a grinding sound that made them jump in surprise as the Gargoyle moved to the side without a word from either of them. They approached it cautiously; when they saw no one behind it they stepped onto the staircase and let it carry them up to the door and its lion head knocker.

"Enter."

They looked at each other, Harry's hand still raised in preparation to knock; he shrugged instead and pushed the door open.

"Ah Harry, Draco, I'd wondered when I would see the two of you in here," the twinkle in his eyes bright.

"Hello sir, Draco and I have a question for you."

"Go ahead my boy, ask away."

"We want permission to sleep in the same dorm," Harry figured it inappropriate to say bed.

The twinkle brightened even further, "Do you now?"

"Yes please sir." Draco stood silent, trying to keep his face straight.

"I don't see why not."

"Seriously?" Draco broke his silence then winced when Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes Draco, I'm quite serious, the two of you can have use of both of your common rooms as long as none of your dorm or house mates objects," Dumbledore smiled benignly, "Now off you go to bed, it's late and I'm sure you have much planed for tomorrow." The twinkle was dimmed in his eyes, he looked sad and serious.

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow."

"Good night boys."

They left quietly making their way towards Gryffindor Tower on an unspoken agreement.

"How did he know we were planning to do the counter curse tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"He always knows what goes on in the castle," Harry said quietly.

Draco looked at him and pulled him close not saying a word.

ooOoo

Blaise was sprawled out on a golden couch with Pansy, Ron and Hermione were huddled in front of the fire the rest of the common room was quiet, Ginny had just gone up to bed. The portrait hole swung open, Collin walked in with Luna behind him, her eyes as dreamy as usual it looked as if she had wandered in by accident.

"Hello all," Collin said happily pulling the dreamy Ravenclaw over to a couch by the fire.

"Hallo Collin, Luna, have you seen Harry or Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Not since they walked off with Snape," Collin answered.

"They're on their way back now, in fact they're about to walk in the portrait hole," Luna said staring out the window and the grounds.

They all turned in surprise to the opening portrait hole, in walked Padma and Lavender, they all started to laugh but right behind the girls, were Harry and Draco.

They turned their eyes back to Luna, she was twirling her wand between her fingers and gazing happily about the room. Collin gave them all one of his almost smiles and turned to the new arrivals.

Padma looked around the common room and said," look at what you snakes have done, scared all the little lions off to their beds so early," she looked mock sternly at Blaise and Pansy on the couch.

"T'wasn't us, I swear, it was Hermione, she kept telling them to work on their homework for Monday and to ask about the trip tomorrow that way they'd be free to listen as long as they liked. So they finally scurried off to their dorms with promises to be done it all by tomorrow morning."

Lavender laughed, "That I believe. Anyways I think I might follow them, I'm bone tired. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Padma followed her friend to their dorm with a wave to the whole room.

Everyone finally turned their eyes to Harry and Draco now seated together on the rug by the fire.

"How'd the talk with Professor Snape go?"

"I have something to tell you all," Harry said.

The room went silent at his serious tone of voice.

Harry took a deep breath, and told them everything.

End Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Alright people there aren't many more chapters to this story so I need responses quick like; do you think I should put Ginny and Severus together, couple wise, in this story? I've made hints that can be ignored as purely friendship-ness, but could also be made to mean couply-ness, I need opinions! So tell me if you will be totally disgusted and against it and it will make you stop reading the story or if you love the idea and will be heartbroken if I don't include it… and the in-betweens I guess… thank you!  
also I am again so very sorry about the wait, I know how much I hate waiting for a chapter of a story that I like so I'm sorry to do it to you guys, anyways I have a Creative Writing class this semester so my time has been taken up with some (a lot) of non-fanfiction pieces I'm writing, plus I've become WAY much a perfectionist when it comes to my writing (p.s. I'm sorry about the absolute atrocity of the earlier chapters, I shudder in shame at the very thought of them) but I'm hoping that chapter 17 (and all those that follow) will be up sooner, a girl can dream right? Last time I'm so sorry! Hope you can forgive me!

DerangedxandxSarcastic


	17. Really Real and Scarred

A/N: So... hate me, it's alright I deserve it... and worse. I'm horrible, please still read and review it would make my bleak existence seem so much more worthwhile ;). But seriously I really am so sorry that it took me so long to update. But rejoice, the climax of the story is about to pass! I'm sure you clever reviewers (catch the hint?) can figure out what that means, and yippee a new, and most likely the last, pairing in this chapitre (p.s. chapitre is French for chapter I'm not just retarded and unable to type).

Also I've done a bit of calcumilating (also typed that on purpose) and some deciding. I've decided that the first day of this story was October first, and as they left for the trip two days later they left on the third making the day of their arrival the twenty-fourth. Also seeing as it was a Sunday that they left their first day back is also a Sunday. Now seeing as Dumbledore is ever so nice he decided to give all the kiddies a day off so the Monday is also no school.

I doubt any of you care or read that but it certainly cleared things up for me ;D

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

_'Parseltongue'_

A quick review of last chapter;

"_I have something to tell you all," Harry said._

_He took a deep breath, and told them everything._

And now the next;

Chapter Seventeen - Really Real and Scarred

Gryffindor common room was silent as Harry's long tale wound to an end, it was well past midnight but no one felt the least bit tired. Harry was seated on the floor with his back to the fire. He was leaning against Draco for support, his story had been tiring, he'd told it from beginning to end, with every detail included even the risks of his possible cure.

When Harry was finished speaking he sagged against Draco's chest and observed his friend's reactions. Ron and Hermione had migrated from the floor to a scarlet love seat near the fireplace Hermione was crying into Ron's shirt and Ron was staring at Harry in disbelief. Blaise and Pansy were still on their gold couch but no longer looked the least bit comfortable they were huddled together with their frightened eyes on Harry. Collin was holding Luna's hand in his lap, her eyes were misty but with tears rather than her usual contented dreaming.

Pansy was the first to break the silence with a whisper, "They're going to fix you Harry, you're going to be okay."

"Not fix," Said Draco, "He doesn't need fixing, he needs healing. But she's right Harry, we're going to heal you, Severus, Ginny and me."

Harry just nodded with his head against Draco's chest then pulled away to speak, "And me, I'm going to heal myself, I've waited much too long to try."

Hermione slid out of Ron's embrace and hurried to Harry, he hugged her but his eyes were caught by Ron's haunted ones. He saw in them a deep sadness and just the faintest hint of betrayal. He kept his eyes fixed on those of his oldest and best friend trying to understand the whirlwind of emotions behind the familiar blue.

Ron stood suddenly his eyes still locked on Harry's then turned and stalked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Everyone in the room turned to look at Harry who was standing to follow him, Draco grabbed his hand, "Harry what's wrong? What just happened?"

"I made Ron a promise before all of this, and it looks like I might not be able to keep it," Harry said as he gently pulled his hand from Draco's and followed Ron up the stairs. No one followed him.

When Harry pushed open the dormitory door he saw Ron seated on his long unused four-poster with the hangings still open, his head in his hands. Harry walked over and sat on his own bed facing his friend.

"I'm sorry."

"You promised," Was Ron's only response.

"I know Ron, I'm sorry."

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave. That you would stick around, cause I need you Harry. I'll be alone again without you, I don't want to be just the youngest Weasley boy and I don't want to lose my best friend. I'm nobody without you Harry."

Harry sat silent for a moment, shocked, "You wouldn't be just the youngest Weasley boy without me Ron, and you definitely would not be alone. All you have to do is look at those people in the common room to know you wouldn't be alone."

"More importantly, you never were nor will you ever be nobody Ron. Even if you and I had never met you would still be the best chess player to ever come to Hogwarts, you'd still be the best strategist the Order ever saw, you would still be the lucky boyfriend of the best witch in the world, and you would still be Ron Weasley, git extraordinaire, with the emotional range of a teaspoon and the best friend a person could ask for.

Ron chuckled but it sounded more like a sob.

"Believe me Ron I'm going to do my best to keep that promise to you because I don't even want to think what it would be like without you around. Without you Ron, I'm worse than nothing."

The was a chocking noise and Ron looked up, "You're Harry Potter, without me you're still the most famous wizard in the world, you're still-"

"But that's the point Ron, without you I'm Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Boy, Saviour. Without you I would only be Harry Potter, but because you couldn't find an empty compartment on the train that day I learned to be just Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and spoke the most difficult words he'd ever had to speak, "I made you a promise Ron, and I intend to do everything in my power to keep it, but if I can't-" Ron looked up sharply and Harry saw the tear tracks on his cheeks, "If I can't Ron, know that I'm not going into this facing my death, I'm going in looking for my salvation."

There was a long silence before Harry continued speaking, "All my life I've been different because of Voldemort and even as he lays dead he manages to keep it that way. I just want it to end Ron, I want to be normal, and if not normal, I want to be happy without any prophecies or curses hanging over my head. And if this is what it takes to get that, then I'll do it. And I know that even if it takes you until the very last second, you'll be there even just to say goodbye."

They sat in silence for several more minutes until Harry finally stood meaning to give Ron time to think on his own. Ron didn't stop him but he hadn't expected him to, it was a hard thing to accept; the possible loss of your best friend.

At the door Harry turned back and saw Ron looking after him fresh tears on his cheeks, "I want you to know, Ron, that I love you like you were my brother. Remember that, if I don't make it."

With that said Harry closed the door behind him and returned to the common room where everyone was still sitting. Dean and Seamus walked in as Harry was crossing the room, laughing as they held onto each other to steady themselves.

Seamus looked up to share the obviously hilarious joke but caught Harry's eyes and saw the glimmer of tears in them, with a nudge to Dean the two fell silent and everyone focused on Harry.

Hermione spoke first as Harry collapsed into an armchair, "Where's Ron?"

"The dorm room," Harry answered with his eyes closed.

"Are you… alright?" Pansy ventured.

He opened his eyes and gave them all a little smile, "He'll come around, he always does. He's just worried about losing me."

Dean and Seamus immediately sat forwards with worried and confused expressions. Pansy and Blaise explained the situation to them in quiet tones. Draco stood from his seat on the floor and moved to sit on the arm of Harry's chair and began carding his fingers through the dark locks. Pansy and Blaise finished explaining the situation to the Gryffindor boys. Blaise stood.

"I've barely seen Theo since we got back so I think I'll head back to the common room. Are you coming now Draco?"

"No I'm staying here tonight," He answered entwining his and Harry's fingers.

Hermione looked surprised, "What?"

Harry suddenly looked self-conscious, "We spoke to Dumbledore and he said we could have access to each other's common and dorm rooms so long as none of our house mates objected…" He trailed off.

"If you guys are uncomfortable with this we can go to the dungeons," Said Draco, giving Blaise a look to make sure he didn't mind. Blaise shook his head and Pansy said quietly that she didn't mind.

"No, I don't mind, if Dumbledore said it was alright then it doesn't bother me, I was just surprised," Hermione smiled at the two of them and Harry relaxed again, loosening his momentarily tight grip on Draco's fingers.

Draco smiled at Hermione when Harry's eyes were again closed, glad that she was so great to Harry, and so understanding of the situation, glad that they all were.

After the two Slytherins had gone everyone decided it was probably best to catch some shut eye, it was getting rather late. Luna drifted over to give Harry a hug before leaving, "I'm glad you finally found him Harry, it took you long enough."

Harry smiled and hugged her close looking her in the eyes and seeing beyond the dreamy expression everyone else saw to the sharp intelligence and glint of _other_worldliness. "Thanks Luna, I'm glad I found him too."

ooOoo

When all the night time farewells were said Harry and Draco walked up the stairs with Collin until he branched off at the door to the sixth year dorm with a good night and a hug for Harry and a surprised Draco as well. Dean and Seamus had gone upstairs only a few minutes earlier but standing outside the door to his dorm Harry couldn't hear a thing inside. He paused with his hand on the knob hopping with a small part of him that Ron had already fallen asleep so he and Draco could just do the same.

His wish was granted; as they entered Harry saw that all three of the other boys' four-poster curtains were closed. As Harry stripped to his boxers he noticed the other bed with open hangings; Neville's.

"I wonder where Neville wandered off to…"

"Last I saw him he was walking with Terry and Padma, maybe he's staying over in Ravenclaw tower," Suggested Draco with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes but was distracted halfway through the action by Draco pulling off his shirt. He saw the thick pink scars crisscrossing over Draco's chest. Harry walked up to him and placed a hand over them, remembering the night he gave them to the blond.

Then two things happened. Harry noticed another series of thin scars running down Draco's chest and over his shoulders. Then just as Harry opened his mouth to ask what these ones were from the dorm room door creaked open revealing Neville.

Luckily he had dropped his wand as he pushed open the door which gave Draco a chance to slip under the covers as Harry turned to face his friend.

"Hey Neville, I want to ask you something."

"Sure Harry anything, oh hey Draco, I figured you might be here."

Harry paused, "Uh, I guess that solves the problem then"

"Huh? What was that Harry?" Neville was bent over his trunk digging for his pyjamas.

"Nothing Neville, we're going to bed, night."

"Night guys," he said as Harry crawled in next to Draco and pulled the curtains closed around them.

Draco immediately pulled him close and for a moment Harry couldn't help from just curling into the blond's warm embrace but then as his hand strayed across Draco's back he felt the continuation of the thin raised lines of scars. He reached his hand outside the curtains and grabbed his wand from his dresser and quickly cast a silencing charm. Draco pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for Harry?"

"I want to ask you something but I don't want Neville or anyone else to hear."

Draco pulled away further and sat up against the head bored, tugging Harry up with him and settling him against his chest again, "Go ahead, ask away."

"What are these from?" He asked reaching out and tracing the thin white lines along Draco's already pale skin.

"The ones I didn't give you I mean," Harry said looking again at the pink lines of scarring he'd caused not year ago.

Draco was silent for so long that Harry thought he wasn't going to answer but then with his head resting against Draco's shoulder he felt him take a deep breath then begin to speak.

"When I was eight years old I got the first of these," he drew his hand over a slightly thicker scar that ran from his right shoulder to just left of his belly button.

"My mother was in France visiting relatives and my father had to go to a meeting, now I remind you this is several years before he went insane, before the Dark Lord returned I mean, so he got me a babysitter. One Augustus Rookwood. In my father's defense," He paused and smiled grimly, "I can't believe I just said that... anyways he had only told Rookwood to keep me out of his office, not how.

I snuck in when Rookwood was in the sitting room drinking my father's scotch; I just wanted to see where my father worked. He'd set an alarm on the doo rand before I'd even walked three feet in he was pulling me out by the back of my shirt. In the hallway he took out his wand and sent a cutting curse at me, had I not dodged this scar," he ran his hand over it again, "Would be across my face.

Most of these are from my father, as the years went by and Voldemort returned my father went more and more crazy, he'd hit me, curse me, cut me and his particular favourite by the end, and whip me. The worst of the ones on my back are from the final battle though, as you were collapsing from my aunts curses I forgot about my duel with my father to rush to your side, he sent the curse that shredded the skin on my back to ribbons. You remember the next day in the infirmary; I wouldn't have been there if it weren't for Neville, he hit my father with a blasting curse which landed him unconscious in the black lake. No one took the time to fish him out and he drowned.

Draco was silent for some time again remembering his father that night and trying in vain to fit him with the loving and gentle man of his youth, he couldn't. He sighed and continued

On the day I told you about, when I had traded sides, my father knew when I got home, somehow he just knew. Mother and he were sitting in the lounge waiting for me to get home; mother didn't know what was going on but when I walked in the door she knew. Before he moved I saw the smile she sent me, she was proud of what I'd done but a moment later he was all I could see.

The rest of that night is a blur of pain and horror; I awoke late the next day like I told you when Greg's mum came to help. For a month this went as I learned of my mother's pregnancy and tried in vain to keep him away from her. One night he pushed her. She was standing at the top of the stairs and she fell, down the whole flight. At the bottom she lay bleeding and he went to walk away, happy with the thought that he'd just killed his wife of many years and her child of another man.

I got this one," He said rubbing a thick pink scar on his right hip, "Right after I saw my mother hit the marble floor of our entrance hall. I ran at him, forgetting magic and my own weakened state, I wanted to hurt him, more than anything I wanted to hurt that man. He held me back easily and pushed my too, I fell, spinning around to try to catch myself. But right before I could brace my fall he cast a Full Body-Bind on me. I landed flat on my face but under my hip were the broken remains of my mother favourite vase.

He left me like that all night, one of the house elves happened upon me and broke the charm. I told him to call Greg's mother, to tell her to come immediately. She did but it was already too late for my mother and her unborn child, both of them died at the bottom of that stair case and since that day I've not been back. I went to Greg's house until I recovered and after that I mostly stayed with Blaise's family."

He laughed suddenly, "Except of course when Theo came to visit, that week I went to stay with Greg again. You know give the love birds some time alone."

Harry laughed as well, quietly as he ran his hands over Draco's scarred up chest and shoulders. They fell silent for some time. Before Harry pulled away to look Draco in the face, "I'm sorry to make you relive that Draco."

"It's alright Harry; I know all about your scars, it's about time you found out about mine."

Harry sighed and lay his head back against Draco's chest. It was a long time before he fell asleep and longer still before Draco even closed his eyes.

ooOoo

The dorm room was silent. Moonlight filtered through the windows and peeked through a gap in the hangings around Harry's bed, illuminating the slumbering boys. It glinted off Draco's hair, turning it to silver while casting shadows below Harry's cheekbones.

As the grandfather clock in the corner struck the hour Harry was dreaming.

He was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. The stands were empty and he was alone on the ground. He stood staring up at the sky for what, in dream time, seemed to be hours.

"There's nothing up there Harry, it's a new moon tonight," Draco was standing behind him, he was wearing his Slytherin Seeker's robes and holding Harry's firebolt at his side. But they were no longer on the deserted Quidditch pitch. They were, with perfect dream sense, standing on their solo island instead.

"I know that Draco, I wasn't looking for the moon, I was looking for the stars. But they're gone tonight too."

He was right, the beautiful Saskatchewan sky was empty, like a great abyss. Harry turned his gaze back to the empty sky staring for what could have been another moment or another eternity.

"Let's fly Harry, it seems like forever since I've ridden a broom."

Harry turned to face his friend, Ron smiled back at him his keeper's gloves already on and a sleek black broom in his hand. The world Quidditch stadium was full of spectators but not a sound could be heard as Harry answered, "In a second Ron, I'm looking for something."

It was a long time before Harry looked away once more from the empty sky. Hermione's hand was on his shoulder, her smile was warm but her eyes were dark.

"Harry you must come inside you'll catch your death out here."

"I can't Hermione, I need to find them first."

A chill wind was blowing across the Black Lake, and other then the fluttering of Harry's cloak there was no movement across the battlefield. A sea of bodies was laid out before Harry and Hermione all shroud in black. The black of Death Eater cloaks and the black of Hogwarts robes. Harry's eyes wandered back to the dark hole that had been the sky.

There was a clicking sound behind him drawing his eyes away from the enchanted ceiling. The DA members had stolen the idea from the Great Hall's ceiling for the Room of Requirement.

"It was a good picture moment Harry."

Colin had his camera trained on the rest of the DA now who were getting ready for the meeting.

"Come start the meeting Harry."

"In a moment Colin, when I find them."

He stared at the dark expanse above him until golden swirls began to form. He smiled for a moment, until he realised it wasn't his stars come back but an ornate design on the ceiling.

"You look just like your dad when you do that kiddo."

It was Sirius looking as torn up and world weary as he had four years earlier, fresh out of Azkaban. The Black Family Tree hung behind him, everyone blasted off but Draco Malfoy, the letters of his name flashed gold in the dim light of one candle.

"I lost them Sirius."

Harry stared at the bright letters that made up Draco's name, separate just letters but together making up a boy that no longer existed, that maybe never really existed.

"I know kiddo, I did too."

Harry closed his eyes trying to will the stars back into existence. He opened them to a piercing yellow gaze. The six foot high snake flicked out its tongue and hissed.

"_You are brave human but it will be the end of you." _

"_I'll gladly accept the fate you hand me most beautiful ssister ssnake, but I've things to do first. I've lost something most important." _

"_A speaker!" _

"_Indeed I am Queen of Serpents."_

Behind the giant Basilisk was the statue of Salazar Slytherin, two figures were at its base. With red hair fanned out around her small white face Ginny Weasley lay at the feet of Tom Riddle, clearly dead.

"Harry, you look lost."

"No Tom, it's me that's lost something."

"You're not lost? When a thing can no longer be reached do you not consider it lost? Who can reach you Harry?"

"Draco, my friends, plenty of people can reach me Tom." Harry answered his eyes on Ginny's pale face.

"Really Harry? Can they?" Tom's brown eyes fixed on something over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned. The Great Hall was full, not just of Hogwarts students or teachers. Dudley stood with Hali talking to Fred and George Weasley by the Gryffindor table. Arthur and Molly were standing with the rest of their children and many other students already finished their schooling or were the casualties from war. Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Cho Chang, more and more faces blurring together as Harry looks on.

He moves forwards but the hall full of people stays just as far away.

"How can they reach you Harry, if they don't know they're needed?"

Tom stood behind him in the doorway to the hall. Harry looked back, Draco sat alone at Slytherin table, facing away from the doors.

"Or if you won't let them?" Tom whispered also looking at Draco.

Draco turned his eyes finding Harry, he stood slowly walked towards the two boys in the doorway. When he stood directly in front of Harry he stopped and went to raise a hand to the dark haired boy's cheek but paused a hairs breath away.

"I can't Harry, I don't know how to help, and you won't tell me."

Harry shook his head, not understanding.

"Why won't you let us help you Harry?"

The whole room was looking at him then, all of them begging to help but unsure how.

"I don't know either! I don't know what to do!" Harry cried stepping away from their pleading faces.

Tom caught his arm as he stumbled and pulled him away.

"See Harry, you didn't lose anything, they all lost you."

Harry woke with a jerk and a whimpering cry. Draco stirred beside him as he tried to calm his shaky breathing and pounding heart beat.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Fine Draco," Harry said as he tried to remember the dream that had terrified him so. But the only thing he could recall was a huge expanse of darkness and a sense of loss.

"Are you ready for this Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply a definitive yes then paused and thought, "I would do anything to remove this curse or have it removed, but no I'm not ready to die and I don't _want _to have to take that chance. I've spent so long fighting Draco," He sighed, "I just want it to end."

Draco pulled him close and they laid there quietly for some time. When they heard the other boys beginning to stir they pulled back the curtains to get dressed.

"Merlin! I forgot you were hear Draco," Seamus exclaimed.

The other boys laughed at him. Ron was the first one to leave the dorm room, he paused for a second with his hand on the doorknob. It looked as if he wanted to say something but he just sharply pulled the door open and hurried out.

Harry sighed but no one said a word as they followed the red head down to the common room.

Right before entering the common room, where the last turn in the staircase still hid them from view the group of boys stopped at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"How could you do that to him Ron! He needs you right now and you just turn your back on him, frankly I'm disgusted!"

There wasn't a response from the boy.

"Urgh! There's no point in even talking to you!"

There was the sound of the portrait hole opening and closing again gently.

Hermione was still standing in the middle of the common room when Harry came around the corner. He smiled at her but shook his head.

"He'll come around 'Mione, you know he always does, just give him time."

"I know Harry, I just... I want him to be back to normal... so we can all be friends again and leave this whole mess behind us..."

"Me too."

Hermione smiled sadly at him and led the way downstairs for breakfast.

It wasn't until the end of the meal that thoughts of the curse even crossed Harry's mind again.

Severus walked up as he and Draco were standing to leave.

"Har-Mr. Potter, might I have a word? Possibly without Draco." Severus smiled at Draco's indignant expression as he returned to his seat.

"Of course sir."

Harry waved at his friends ad followed the Head of Slytherin to the Potions classroom and Severus' office behind it.

"You said you wished to have the counter curse performed today H-"

"Call me Harry sir, I can see the effort exerted from trying not to," Harry smiled.

Severus looked stunned for a moment before smiling slightly, "Very well Harry, call me Severus when in private then. Are you certain that you wish to perform the counter curse today? We could wait up to two days before having to make a new potion, I thought you might like some time with your friends first."

Harry shook his head, "I want it over with sir, I mean Severus," He smiled, "It doesn't feel right talking to them knowing that my good mood may just be from the curse. Or even worse what if tomorrow is a bad day? I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible."

Severus nodded but still looked a little unsure, "If you are sure Harry, then we can do it today. At night I think would be best, after dinner come up to the infirmary with Ginevra and Draco. Try not to bring the whole entourage though, Poppy will be furious if her hospital wing is crowded with all of the Seventh years at one time."

Harry smiled and nodded and stood, "Is that everything Professor? I'm sure Draco is going mad already."

Severus smiled again and Harry had to stop himself from staring, that expression on Severus' face still seemed a little out of place. He waved and quickly retreated.

Harry found his friends outside by the lake.

"Harry!" Draco called when he saw him walking over, "What did the professor want?"

"He was making sure I really wanted to have the counter curse performed today," They all stared at him in silence for a second, "After dinner tonight I'm supposed to go up to the infirmary with Ginny and Draco."

Hermione choked but managed to turn it into a passable cough.

The group was silent for a moment before a shriek and a splash sounded from the lakeside.

They looked over to see Ginny struggling to regain her footing in the water as Neville laughed on the bank.

"Sorry guys, you were all being so serious, I needed to break the tension," Neville said, still laughing.

All of the sudden a wave of water engulfed them all and dragged them into the water. When they all got back to their feet they saw Ginny standing with a smile and her wand in her hand.

"Ginny that was just mean, look you got Hermione's books all wet!" Harry said with a crafty smile.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked and tackled the younger girl into the water. Soon everyone was laughing and flinging water at one another.

When everyone was as thoroughly soaked as possible they crawled out of the water to lie in the sun. Even though it was getting steadily colder outside as winter approached the sun had warmed the grass by the lake and they were all quite comfortable. Hermione was reading one of her recently dried books and turning occasionally to coo at Blaise and Theo who were curled up together under the willow tree.

Blaise finally got sick of it, so when she turned away again he took off his shoe and threw it at her. She shrieked and glared at him but couldn't keep a little smile off her lips.

Theo laughed and pulled Blaise's other shoe out of his hand before he could throw it at her too, "Calm down Blaise," he laughed.

Blaise started to pout but it changed quickly into a smile as Theo took the opportunity to steal a kiss. This, of course, caused Hermione to coo again and Blaise to grab his shoe.

"Hey Blaise come here! I need to talk to you!" Pansy called.

"You know with all the time you've been spending with Pans lately..." Theo said, "If I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on her."

Blaise threw his shoe at his boyfriend instead before stalking off, barefoot, to talk to Pansy.

Theo and Hermione's laughter could be heard behind him.

"What is it Pans?"

It took her a moment to reply, she was staring back at the group by the lakeside, but when Blaise turned he couldn't tell who exactly had captured her attention.

"What do you know about Ginny Weasley?"

Blaise was stunned silent for a second, "You have a crush on the Weaslette don't you!"

Pansy glared at him, "Shut up would you!"

Blaise laughed but answered her question, "Not much Pans, I know her and Harry are pretty close, but he's close to the whole family, she's got a nasty temper when it suits her, and she's mighty good at charms."

Pansy nodded but kept her eyes fixed on the group of students behind him, on one in particular. They stood silently for a few minutes before Blaise broke the silence again.

"Pans if you want to learn more about her, maybe you should go talk to her yourself."

Pansy turned to look at him, almost glaring but nodded.

They walked back to the group together, Blaise smiled as Pansy immediately made her way towards Ginny who was lounging in the sun alone.

Blaise scurried back to his boyfriend and graciously accepted his shoes back.

Pansy meanwhile was standing in Ginny's sun.

"Excuse me," Said Ginny shielding her eyes to look at Pansy, "But you're in my sun."

Pansy smirked but sat down, "Well I'm terribly sorry for that, I'll just sit here on your other side than. If you don't of course."

Ginny smiled and laid back down, "Not in the least, just stay out of my sun."

Pansy laughed but reclined on the grass as well.

They were silent for all of a minute before Ginny cracked open an eye and said, "You know I think you're pretty cute too Pansy."

The Slytherin girl sat shocked for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Was I that obvious?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes but I think it's cute."

Pansy blushed but smiled back, "So... do want to go with me to Hogsmead on Halloween next week?"

"Sure Pansy, I'd love to," Ginny smiled at the other girl and they both laid back down and closed their eyes against the bright sunlight.

It wasn't long before the sun went behind a cloud and the late October chill began to creep over the grounds. Everyone gathered their things and retreated to the warmth of the castle and a good meal in the Great Hall. The houses still seemed to be mixed up as they were at the feast the night before so Harry sat at the first table inside the doors, which happened to be Slytherin, and pulled his plate closer.

Hermione and Draco stayed with him but most of the group scattered around the hall at other tables with other friends. Harry smiled as he watched a nervous looking Pansy being dragged to what was the Ravenclaw table by Ginny who was searching out her friends.

It wasn't long before Colin joined them followed by a dreamy eyed Luna. Colin was pulling out his Transfigurations homework to show Harry a question he and Luna hadn't been able to figure out when Harry felt Draco and Hermione tense up next to him.

He turned around and saw Ron standing there his eyes fixed at Harry's left shoulder. Harry felt Hermione take a deep breath, ready to yell.

Harry stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Colin budge up a bit so Ron can sit down."

For a moment Ron's eyes flicked up and caught Harry's gaze, he almost smiled before slipping onto the bench next to Colin and filling a plate. The meal continued normally after that with Hermione sitting a little more tense than normal and Draco acting just a bit too relaxed.

ooOoo

Slytherin common room was packed full, not just with Slytherins. All the seventh years from each house were sprawled around the room as well as their younger friends. Harry was seated with Padma and Hermione as everyone around them celebrated the return of the oldest students.

Harry had developed a headache and was sitting quietly hoping it would go away before dinner time rolled around. He sighed as he felt Draco`s fingers running through his hair again. He smiled at the blond seated on the arm of is chair.

Padma snorted quietly and ignored the glare Harry shot her by turning to engage Hermione in talk of classes starting the next day.

Harry`s gaze was drawn to the corner where Ron sat with Blaise and Theo the three of them talking quietly and fending off onlookers with mild glares. By the looks of it Blaise was getting frustrated with Ron. The dark skinned boy was talking rapidly and gesturing rather wildly. Ron was shaking his head and trying to interrupt his friend`s spiel while Theo tried to calm his boyfriend down. Harry watched for moment Blaise grew more frustrated before standing abruptly and storming off. Theo said something quickly to Ron, who nodded tiredly, before rushing after his boyfriend.

"I wonder what they were talking about," Harry jumped at the sound of Hermione`s voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with Harry here," Said Draco.

"Neither would I."

They continued to watch as Ron sat alone for several minutes before Blaise and Theo returned. Blaise sat next to his friend and seemed to be apologizing. Ron shook his head and smiled crookedly before pulling out his portable chess set making Blaise groan. Theo and Ron laughed and set up to play one another.

Harry smiled a little as he looked away.

"Hey guys, it's time for supper."

ooOoo

Supper passed quickly with little talking. Soon it was time for Harry, Draco and Ginny to make their way upstairs to the Hospital Wing. Hermione stood with them.

"I'll walk you to the doors," She said.

As the four students left the Hall went quiet. Few still sitting actually knew what was happening but some did. Those that didn't had made up their own reasons and as result the whole student body was quite certain Harry and his friends were heading into some sort of danger.

There was an awkward silence as they stood outside the doors to the Hospital Wing. Harry smiled at Hermione and opened his arms for a hug, she practically threw herself into them.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione," He whispered in her ear, "If a person could chose their family you'd be my twin sister."

She laughed, "I get to be your twin?"

"You're like an extension of myself Hermione, I feel like you've been a part of me all my life."

Her only response was a tighter hug, he knew she felt the same.

As they pulled back she smiled again, "I'll get your homework for you."

All four laughed at that then Hermione stood back as they walked through the doors with wide smiles and teary eyes.

ooOoo

The Great Hall remained quiet for all of ten seconds after Harry left. From his spot at what had been the Hufflepuff table Ron could see the staff table and the empty seat usually occupied by Severus Snape.

"You know what's about to happen don't you?"

"Of course."

"And you're just going to sit here?"

"Of course not, in about twenty seconds I'm going to jump up and run after them."

"Why wait?"

"It's the way this goes."

"You're an idiot."

Ron stood, "Don't I know it," And took off running.

ooOoo

Severus was standing next to two pushed together beds a vial in one hand and large text open in front of his face. When the door slammed shut behind them he startled a bit and looked up.

"Good, you're here. Would you like Ginevra and me to go over the procedure with you first?"

Harry shook his head, "I trust you to know what you're doing, let's just get this over with."

Severus nodded and beckoned Ginny over as the two of them reviewed whatever they needed to review Harry and Draco sat on the edge of beds. Not a second later raised voices could be heard down the hall.

"Oh sure _now_ you decide to show up!" came the slightly muffled voice of Hermione.

The reply was too quiet to hear.

"I will not step aside Ronald Weasley!"

The next words were drowned out as Harry burst out laughing.

Draco made to stand up but Harry stopped him with a hand, "Wait, he'll make it past her and they'll make up later. I already said goodbye to her I don't want to have to again."

Draco nodded and settled back on the bed.

A moment later the doors were flung open and Ron stepped through. He paused for a second as everyone turned to stare at him but caught sight of Harry and stepped forwards again.

Harry slid off the bed to stand in front of his best friend, "Hey Ron, told you you'd show up."

"Last minute, just like you said." They smiled at each other for a second.

Severus and Ginny went back to their book and Draco was suddenly very interested in his fingernails.

"I'm sorry it took me until the last second to get over myself Harry."

"It's alright Ron, it wouldn't be the same without you slamming open hospital doors and having screaming matches in the hallways."

"Oh shut up you scrawny little bugger," Ron pulled him into a hug and tousled his hair.

"Hey! I am not scrawny!" They laughed.

Ron pulled away and glared, "I hope you know that if you die doing this I'm going to have to kill you."

"Wouldn't expect any less."

Ron nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow little brother."

That made the other three in the room look up but Harry and Ron ignored them, "See you then bro. Now go make up with your girlfriend, I'd hate to wake up tomorrow to find out she killed you over this."

They smiled again and with one last tousle of dark hair Ron walked out, not looking back.

When the doors had swung closed again Harry sagged back against Draco's knees.

"I'm glad he came to see you," Draco said.

"I knew he would."

They were silent until Ginny and Severus walked over, she had her wand out and he had the vial of potion.

"Are you ready for this?" Severus asked.

"Not at all," Harry grinned, "But let's do it anyways."

ooOoo

Sirius was silent as he stared at the aging Headmaster.

"My godson is under a curse?"

"Yes," was the quick reply.

"And you are currently letting his least favourite teacher and a sixteen year old girl perform the counter curse on him and his... soul mate, Draco Malfoy?"

"Sirius, be reasonable," Remus said.

"I'm just trying to get the facts straight Rem."

"Mr. Black," Minerva spoke up for the first time, "Severus and Ms. Weasley have been researching this for the three weeks that you were gone. They know what they are doing and it is not your place to judge them here."

Sirius shook his head and turned back to Dumbledore, "Why wasn't I informed yesterday?"

"We thought it would be easier for Harry if he didn't have to face too many people before he did this."

"I'm his godfather! I should be the person looking after him, I should have been told!"

"Mr. Black-" Minerva tried to interrupt.

"No Minerva, he's right. Sirius is Harry's legal guardian now, we should have informed him of the situation before hand. Sirius I'm very sorry about all of this, but we are all trying to do what's best for Harry right now."

Remus pulled Sirius' hand into his own and whispered into the irate mans ear.

After a moment Sirius straightened and stared at the Headmaster, "I understand you trying to do what's best for Harry but I insist that I will be consulted first if anything like this ever happens again, Merlin forbid."

"Of course Sirius. When this is all over Harry will have the choice of where he wants to reside after his last year of schooling. Obviously he is too old to be returning to the Dursley's but he does have the choice of living on his own. We will put the choice before him."

"Very well, are we done here Headmaster?"

"Yes, go get some rest you two, you must need it after three weeks in the company of teenagers."

"Are you kidding?" Remus asked, "Sirius fit right in amongst them."

There was a yelp as the pair headed down the stairs and a bark like laugh from Sirius.

ooOoo

"I can't lose him Moony."

"I know Padfoot."

ooOoo

Hermione had retreated to the common room after her screaming match with Ron outside the hospital. She had a thick book open on her lap but was staring into the fire. Her gaze didn't flicker as the portrait hole creaked open, her out of focus gaze stayed fixed on the flames until a lanky body flopped into the armchair next to hers.

She drew in a breath but Ron cut her off before she could start, "Hermione you know me, and you know Harry. You know that the only reason I wasn't with you guys on this all along is that I'm worried about him. You know that I love him like I love the rest of my family. This is how Harry and I work."

She visibly deflated but tried a last tactic, "But couldn't you have been worried about him and at his side?"

"But then who would have rushed in at the last moment to make a stupid joke and maybe cheer him up just a little bit?"

She sighed, "No one I guess... but please tell me you said more than one stupid joke?"

Ron smiled as she slid out of her chair and onto his lap, "I'm pretty sure I made several stupid jokes."

She smacked him as he laughed, "And I called him little brother."

"Oh Ron," her head settled against his shoulder and he rested his chin on her flyaway hair. They sat like that until late into the night.

ooOoo

Nothing else was said as Ginny and Severus set up for the counter curse. Harry and Draco reclined on one of the beds, the one pushed up against it going unused. Severus handed them each a potion.

"The Soul Mate solution."

"I'm pretty sure I already know who my soul mate is Severus," Harry said.

"I don't doubt that Harry, but we need the bond active for the counter curse to be performed."

They nodded and downed the nasty potion in one swallow.

Harry right hand and Draco's left began to glow softly, they entwined their fingers.

Ginny stepped up and pointed her wand at their hands and intoned quietly, "Ακραίες."

The glow intensified as she wove her wand in a complicated pattern above their hands, "αλλαγές."

The glow disappeared and suddenly the curse was a tangible thing. It sat below Harry's skin black lines twisted around his arms and legs, around his throat and wound tightly around his temples.

Ginny paused for a moment shocked before continuing, "της."

Just as suddenly Draco's magic was visible. Like a blanket of light over his skin it was focused on his left hand where it was clearly trying to combat the curse lurking under Harry's skin.

Harry gasped and tried to pull his hand away when he saw Draco's magic withering at the touch of his curse, but Draco held strong.

Ginny stepped closer and said the last word as Severus pulled the stopper out of the vial, "ιδιοσυγκρασίας."

Then Harry's magic was visible a bright light that dimmed wherever the curse touched it, it was focused at his temples where the curse and the magic seemed to be at war. Alternately the light and dark would dim and grow stronger.

Severus stepped forwards and placed the vial at Harry's lips, he took a swallow and Severus turned quickly to give the rest to Draco. The moment the vial was empty Harry's eyelids fluttered and with a sigh they closed, Draco following him into unconsciousness a moment after.

Ginny stepped back startled, "Was that supposed-"

Severus caught her as she stumbled while he felt the tug at his magic as well.

"Sorry Severus, are they alright?" Ginny asked as she regained her footing.

"Yes now all we can do is wait and lend our magic to keep them steady, which is the pull that you just felt.

They sat next to each other on the second bed as the steady pull on their magic made their legs weak. They settled in to lend their magic as Harry and Draco battled to finish the process themselves. It was bound to be a long night.

ooOoo

Draco was standing in a white room, or what seemed like a room until he realized he could see no walls, no ceiling or even a floor. But it was white, and he was alone.

"Harry?"

There was no answer.

An attempt to walk and find Harry seemed ridiculous when Draco was unable to locate even the floor, so he stood, or floated, in the expanse of white, waiting for something to happen.

Gradually something did begin to happen. Gradually the whiteness around him changed. Not quite darker, more like bits and pieces of the white were being removed and replaced with black. Watching it made him sick to his stomach, seeing something quietly tarnishing the pure expanse of white around him.

While lost in his own thoughts Draco failed to notice the arrival of a floor beneath his feet or the sound of steps behind him.

"Draco!"

He spun around and saw something far more distressing than the stained white around him, he saw the same thing on Harry's beautiful pale face.

"Harry! Sweet Merlin," He reached up to touch the other boys face but kept his hand a moment away, "Harry what's wrong?"

"Did you forget so soon Draco? The reason we're here."

"Of course," Draco muttered, "Of course, the curse. Harry where are we?"

The other boy laughed and spun away, "Me! This is me Draco! We're in my head, or my soul or some such thing, I've no idea. But isn't it just marvelous?"

"Of course Harry, marvelous but come here I want to see you." Harry twirled back around to face the blond.

"Draco. Draco Draco Draco..." He grinned wickedly, "You've got to catch me first." And with that he darted away.

"Harry, come back!" Draco shouted after the boy. Then cursed quietly and dashed after him.

The small brunet led him on a merry chase for several minutes laughing and twirling away every time Draco got close. Soon they both were smiling and calling taunts back and forth. It lasted several minutes before Harry allowed Draco to reach him. The blond caught his hand and gathered him close.

"Harry," he whispered into the mess of dark hair, "We're here for a reason you know."

"Of course I know that silly. Like I could forget the curse, I know what we have to do to make it go away too."

"You do?" Draco asked holding him at arm's length and staring into the bright green eyes.

"Uh-huh I figured it out when I first got here."

"How? How can I heal you Harry, tell me what to do."

Harry glared at him, "We, what do _we _have to do you mean."

"I'm sorry Harry, I meant we, I couldn't do anything as important as this without your help."

The glare melted into a warm smile, "Of course not, you're utterly helpless without me Draco."

_You've no idea Harry,_ Draco thought to himself.

"For starters we have to make it real." Harry sighed as Draco just looked confused, "We have to make what I feel real, real happy, real tired and real sad."

Draco thought it over, it made sense. He smiled down at Harry who smiled back, "Well let's start with the easiest one. We'll make you tired."

Harry grinned and darted away again without a word. They ran and danced and jumped around for what felt like hours, chasing each other, chasing their shadows, falling down and getting up again. Until finally they collapsed in a pile of arms and legs, exhausted and gasping.

"Real tired?" Draco asked panting.

"Really real tired," Harry smiled.

They lay like that for some time, catching their breath and soaking up each other's company.

"Tell me about Ron and Hermione."

A soft smile formed on Harry's face, "The best friends a person could ask for. I wasn't kidding when I told Hermione she was like an extension of me, or Ron that he was like my brother. It took me some time to notice I thought of them as more than best friends. They're my family. If one of them left or died, it would be like losing a part of me."

"In first year I told them so many times that they could go back, warn the teachers about what I'd done, but they refused to leave my side. They decided when we were eleven to stick by me and they haven't gone back on that since."

"What about Hali? I never heard much about her."

Harry's smile grew, "Hali was like my personal little saviour. I met her right after third year, we sat at the train station for hours together. My relatives had gone shopping before coming to get me and her mother had forgotten Hali was getting back from school that day. We barely even spoke that day but it was enough for me to learn that she lived just down the street from the Dursley's."

He paused and his smile grew sad, "That was the summer when things got bad with my uncle. He knew about Sirius of course but that didn't stop him for long. Hali and I had hung out a few times at the park down the street from our houses but I'd never told her anything about my home life and she'd never told me anything about hers, though I think we both guessed."

"The first time my uncle broke a bone was three weeks into vacation, three of my fingers, I got out of the house after that. I used to just wander the neighbourhood and sneak in when everyone had gone to sleep. I ended up in the park. That was the first time I saw Sirius, in his animagus form, and I ran. Hali was wandering around too, her mother had a man over. She found me when I ran into the street."

"We snuck back to her house and into her room where she made me brace for my hand out of popsicle sticks and shoe laces," he smiled again, "My magic kept them healing straight and I did my chores left handed for the rest of the summer. After I blew up Aunt Marge-"

"Wait what? You blew up who?"

"My uncle's sister Marge literally blew her up, like a balloon, she floated around the ceiling for a while but I was gone by then. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer and used the muggle post office down the street to mail letters to Hali. We were close after that, every summer her house was like my retreat. Upstairs in her bedroom hidden from her mom and her men, Hali healed me, over and over again."

"She sounds like a great girl."

"She's the best, I love her. Hermione's like my twin and Ron's my older brother but Hali is two different things to me. When I need help she's like my healer and my mother tied into one. But when she needs my help she's like my little sister, in need of protection, unsure how to ask for it but knowing she'll get it if she does. I think I need that feeling of protecting her as much as I needed her to protect me."

"I hope I get to meet her and thank her for all she's done for you."

"I'm sure I'll be able to arrange that, I told Dudley I would visit him this summer so long as I didn't have to go anywhere near my aunt and uncle's house. He told me he was moving out after his school year was done, getting a flat with two friends. He doesn't want to have anything to do with his parents either after what his father did. You could meet him too if you want, he's really a pretty good guy. Plus I think Hali fancies him."

Draco laughed, "I'd love to meet them both."

Harry smiled and shifted so he was leaning against Draco's side and turned his head to touch their lips together, "Really real happy."

"Good," Draco murmured and stole another quick kiss.

They sat quietly for a while, Draco had his arms around Harry and his face buried in unruly black hair.

Draco sighed and tightened his arms, "Tell me about me."

Draco felt Harry stiffen before he pulled away to sit in front of the blond crossing his legs, "Had to start with you didn't you?" He said a small frown on his face.

There was a heavy silence before Harry broke it with a sigh, "The first time I saw you you reminded me of Dudley. This was when we were eleven and well before he developed any sort of emotional maturity. I didn't like you, to be honest, I thought you were self centered and egotistical. You obviously didn't care for people raised by muggles and there I was catching my first ever glimpse of this whole new magical world."

"The next time you spoke to me you insulted the first person to have an actual conversation with me. You were mean to my friends every day after that, you called Hermione ugly names and you called Ron poor, you hated his family that had adopted me as one of their own. I didn't like you. We weren't any better, I can admit to that now but back then it seemed alright. I mean you were the bad guy after all."

Harry sighed, "Then came that time in the bathroom," Draco shuddered at the memory, "I can never forgive myself for that..."

Draco wanted so badly to comfort the boy, remind him of the curse he'd almost said, but Harry needed this. It broke Draco's heart to watch Harry curl his arms around himself like that.

"All that blood," Harry shuddered, "I never would have used it had I known what it did, no matter how much I thought I hated you."

Draco nodded knowing Harry couldn't see him with his head bowed.

"I remember it sometimes, in my dreams. All that blood, like Hali's blood and her mom's, all the blood I've seen... All these scenes, they just repeat and repeat in my head. I can't stop it," Harry's eyes were out of focus as her remembered.

"If Snape hadn't been in the hallway," He shook his head sharply his arms tightening around his waist, "I- I'm so sorry Draco. Hali... I'm so sorry," Harry's shoulders started to shake as he sobbed.

Draco dug his finger nails into his palms as Harry shook in front of him.

Harry finally looked up and gave Draco the most heart breaking smile he'd seen in his life, "Really real sad."

As the words left Harry's mouth a change passed over him. The swirling mass of dark under his skin shifted. It didn't lessen any but it seemed to lose its hold, like it was suddenly left floating about inside the brunet rather than anchored to him.

Draco took that as a sign and pulled Harry to him in a tight embrace.

Harry chocked slightly and pressed his face to Draco's shoulder. The blond just clung tighter, unable to voice his assurances, hoping to convey them with his mere presence.

Finally Harry's hiccups subsided as well and he pulled away slightly to look Draco in the eye.

"I'm sorry-" He held up a hand as Draco went to object, "Really Draco, I'm sorry and I won't ever forgive myself for those things, but if you can, and Hali can, then that will just have to be enough."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry firmly on the lips. They sat together for a long time as Harry regained his thoughts and Draco comforted them both with the embrace.

Harry sighed and pulled as far away as Draco would let him, "It's time we finished this Draco."

"What do we have to do?"

Harry gathered his thoughts as he stood, Draco following him to keep Harry in the circle of his arms.

"This is the dangerous part, this is the part where people have died," He said quietly.

Draco placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips and pulled away, "Tell me what to do."

The edge of Harry's lip curled up in a light smile, "It's basically the same as what you did in the Hospital Wing. So far we've managed to remove the curse's hold on me. If we went back it would be easier to bear but would get worse as time went on. We can stop now if you want, but realize you'll be stuck with me. If we give up now I'll need you almost every minute of the rest of my life just to think."

Draco looked him full in the eyes, "I'm in this for the win Harry, I'm going as far as we need to to make you better. I hope you realize that you are stuck with me anyway, I need you every second of every day for the rest of my life Harry, just to breathe."

Harry nodded seriously and held out his hands, Draco grasped them.

Just as they'd seen before falling unconscious under the sway of the counter curse Draco's magic could be seen trying to fight the black stain from Harry's.

Harry took a breath and pushed his magic outwards, forcing the dark taint that stained his soul to the surface, towards Draco's glowing hands. Draco focused his entire being on the magic pulsing in his palms. As the dark moved towards him he pushed his magic to engulf it, smothering it bit by bit as Harry pushed it out.

The world narrowed to each of their silent battles, to the pressure and the effort. They gripped tighter to each other as the curse fought back, trying to cling to Harry's tired magic. They gripped tighter to the others hands and redoubled their efforts.

ooOoo

Ginny jolted forwards from her slumped pose with a sharp gasp. Severus beside her mirrored the gasp and stood hurriedly, rushing towards the two boys. Ginny tried to follow but stumbled, light headed when she stood.

Severus held out a hand to steady her and she saw how it trembled slightly but accepted his help none the less.

"What is it?"

"The part where we really come in handy. They're drawing on our magic to support them as their magic tries to force the curse out. I'm glad you insisted on joining me Ginevra, I doubt I'd have held out long against this alone."

"Me too," She grimaced slightly as something tugged sharply at her magic, "Let's hope this doesn't last too long."

ooOoo

Draco let loose a cry of relief as he saw the stain fading from Harry's face and neck. Harry managed a quick smile for the blond before frowning again at the effort. Draco's fingers felt crushed by the tight grip Harry had them in but all he could do was clutch back and groan every time he felt his magic removed another little piece of black tainted curse.

They were leaning hard against each other for support as they pushed harder at their magic. As more and more of the curse faded from Harry's skin they sagged closer and closer to the ground. Soon they were on their knees panting and strained but the dark swirls under Harry's skin were only on his arms now.

Sweat beaded on their foreheads and stung their eyes. The black moved to Harry's wrists. Their connected hands began to shake. The black slid to his fingers. Draco let out a sob as he felt the dark magic creep closer to him. Harry collapsed as the last of the dark was engulfed in the white light of Draco's magic.

Draco caught him as he swayed as well. The blinding white around them blurred as his eyes closed and he let a different sort of darkness claim him. Harry followed right after feeling the blonds arms tighten around him.

End Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Well there you go, that's the counter curse. I feel horrible for making you wait so long which is why I'm updating now instead of reading over that last part. I'll correct the whole thing tomorrow after school but I have a killer headache right now and I need sleep. Again I am so sorry and I'm accepting this headache as Karma for making you wonderful people wait so long.

Lastly I know that bit in the counter curse when Draco is describing the "white room" turning dark is like ridiculous. I bet it probably makes no sense to any of you... but it made sense to me... so try to get it and if you can't you'll still know what's going on at least, I hope you all liked the chapter enough to review! (It is my longest one yet ;P)

DerangedxandxSarcastic

Please leave a review, longer than 'I loved it' would be nice too... I love you guys, thanks a bunch for all the support so far.


	18. Fixed and Broken

A/N: The section right after the first set of ooOoo's may be a bit confusing but I hope it's understandable enough.

Disclaimers- These characters are not mine. I just play with them while JK Rowling isn't looking.

_'Parseltongue'_

Chapter Eighteen - Fixed and Broken

Hermione woke disoriented. Not in a tent with Pansy, not in her bed at home and not in her dorm room. It took her several moments to see the gangly red haired form stretched out next to her. She smiled as she looked down at her boyfriend, surprised that he'd brought her up to his dorm when she'd fallen asleep in his arms the night before.

She shook Ron's shoulder gently and was shocked when he actually woke.

"Hermione?" He mumbled before jerking upright and almost smacking her in the head, "What's wrong? Why are you waking me up? Is Harry alright? ... Why are you in my bed?"

He blushed slightly as he remembered carrying her sleeping form upstairs and curling around her to go to sleep. She smiled at him bending her head for a kiss.

"Harry's in the Hospital Wing still Ron, we can go check on him as soon as it is acceptable to be wandering the halls again."

He sighed slightly then kissed her again, surprising her slightly. Ron rarely initiated anything beyond hugs between them, letting her lead as she felt comfortable. She smiled at the change.

"Can't we go now? I know where his cloak is... I need to know 'Mione."

She sighed but couldn't stop the part of her that needed to see Harry well again from nodding. Ron smiled and shot out of bed to rummage inside Harry's trunk, coming back with the cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_. It doesn't look as though anyone is stirring in the Hospital Wing," He said after a minute of quiet looking, "Madam Pomfrey is asleep. I can see Harry, Draco, Ginny and Professor Snape... None of them is moving either."

"Alright let's go now, we can check on them and still get back here before anyone else wakes up."

"And in time for you to get ready for classes," Ron joked. Hermione glared and stood with flourish, tossing the cloak over both of them.

The Hallways were silent and dim as the morning sunlight glinted through the tall windows. They made their way cautiously to the Hospital, one set of eyes always on the map as they prepared to deftly avoid detection. It wasn't needed. No one was stirring in the castle. Other than their own every one of the little labelled dots on the map were still, even Peeves.

Ron quietly nudged the large doors open and peered through the crack.

All he could see was the edge two beds pushed together and a heap of people lying on them. The two Gryffindors crept in silently but the door made a dull thudding sound as it closed. Hermione hissed angrily at Ron for letting it fall and he muttered back just as annoyed.

Their quiet argument was interrupted by the clearing of a throat from the direction of the beds.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I don't recall four in the morning being within visiting hours."

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, Ron insisted me come now," Hermione said pulling off the cloak and facing the stern woman.

"Well you didn't put up much of fight either," Ron muttered making her blush.

The two students had stopped just inside the doors and Madam Pomfrey was standing just their side of the door to her rooms. None of them could clearly see the beds the curtain pulled to partially obscure the occupants from view. The three of them stood frozen, unwilling to approach and either fulfill or crush their hopes.

Finally Ron had enough and with a jerk stepped forwards the two women falling in behind him. As they rounded the curtain Hermione gasped and they all froze once more.

ooOoo

'_I am dreaming.'_

The thought comes from nowhere into nothing.

It is dark, nothing can be seen yet the thinker senses that they are not alone. A sightless gaze turns towards the soft sounds of life that seem but a second away. An unfeeling hand reaches out into the darkness, stretching further and further, touching nothing.

The arm falls back and the soft sounds stop mid breath.

"Draco."

A statement, not a question.

'_I suppose that makes me Draco.' _

A name swims through the blind one's mind.

"Harry?" A softly voiced question.

"Who else," Another statement.

Silence enfolds them once more. The sightless one reaches out once more, their hand touches nothing but empty space.

"Here Draco, I'm right here."

Still nothing, not the feel of cool skin around their own, not the touch of callous roughened fingers against smooth, pale ones.

"Draco? Can you feel this?"

Nothing. More impenetrable blackness is all they can feel.

"No I can't feel anything."

"That's alright, I'm sure it will get better," Harry's voice is strained.

'_Did I sound worried? I don't feel worried. Should I be?'_

"Of course it will."

"I think we just have to wait for the potion to wear off before we'll go back," Harry continues more confidently.

"Sounds reasonable."

They lapse into silence once more, until a gasp from Harry makes the other turn his head to face the noise.

"Draco did you feel that," He sounds breathless.

'_No.'_

"Yes."

"I think the potion is wearing off," His voice is lower, more strained.

The sightless, unfeeling being that is Draco reaches out towards the low sound of laboured breath.

"Thanks Draco," Harry sighs and the only way this Draco knows he's being used for support is when he is forced to take a step back from the weight of the other.

The only warning he receives in his darkened world that Harry's weight is gone from his arms is the absence of his soft breaths. A moment later Draco is gone as well.

ooOoo

In the Hospital Wing Ron is the first to break their silent staring.

"Gin!" He rushes to her side where she lays, looking dead, next to Professor Snape on the hospital bed, both their legs dangling off the edge as though they passed out without warning during the night.

Madam Pomfrey snapped to as well and hurried over to check the two counter curse performers leaving Hermione alone to marvel at the sight on the next bed. There were Harry and Draco laying side by side only their hands touching, asleep with smiles on their lips.

It was obvious that something had gone well. Their clasped hands glowed from their still visible magic was mingling gently above their clasped hands. Harry's white, pure and blessedly taint free, swirled around Draco's own magic, a green so pale it was almost white.

As Hermione slowly approached a change passed over the two of them. A small frown formed between Harry's brows and his breath became slightly laboured as he began to stir. While next to him Draco's smile disappeared to be replaced by nothing, his face completely blank. His breathing didn't change at all but there was a sense of something integral returning to both of them.

Hermione frowned at the change in the two but was distracted by Ron's relieved cry. She looked over just in time to see Ginny try to sit up and Ron push her back down. Professor Snape was receiving the same treatment from the nurse.

Her gaze was drawn back to the two boys in front of her by Harry's soft voice, "'Mione?" His voice was barely above a whisper but it stopped all movement from the other bed.

"Yes Harry I'm right here," She said and reached out to clasp his free hand.

Madam Pomfrey gave up trying to give a Pepper-Up potion to either of her two fully conscious patients and bustled over to pour it down Harry's throat before he had a chance to object. He spluttered slightly before swallowing and immediately began to look better.

Draco on the other hand didn't change at all, his eyes didn't open and he didn't even stir at the sound of Harry's voice. Madam Pomfrey fetched another potion for him and it did little more than add a bit of colour to his cheeks.

Severus went to stand up but at a glare from the worried nurse he simply slid over on the bed he currently shared with Ginny to where it was still pushed up against that of the two boys. He reached over and gently opened Draco's eye to examine the pupil. It dilated slightly in the bright light of the lit torch above him, but his gaze didn't focus on anything.

Harry worriedly leaned over the other boy then looked up to the two adults, "There was something wrong before the potion wore off even. We were in still in my mind, or soul room but he couldn't see or feel me. He responded just fine when I asked a question but he didn't sound like himself. When I said his name he moved his head to face me and he said my name but he said it like a question."

Severus nodded but continued his examination of the blonde and just waved at Harry to continue.

Harry just looked at Draco for a moment, taking in his flushed cheeks from the Pepper-Up and his completely expressionless face. He kept his gaze on Draco's pale fingers entwined with his own as he spoke.

He skimmed over most of the counter curse, telling them only what had to be done not how they did it, before going into detail about what happened after he woke to find Draco already standing next to him and staring off into nothing.

"He could hear me just fine then and spoke to me as well but now he's not even reacting," Harry finished and finally looked up to see Snape settling back, his examination done.

The Potions Master exchanged a look with the concerned looking nurse who simply nodded her agreement.

"Draco is magically exhausted."

Only Hermione reacted, with a gasp she sat next to Ginny on the bed and Ron moved closer, concerned.

"What does that mean?"

Severus leaned forwards slightly to meet Harry's eyes, "Muggles and Wizards work differently inside. Where a Muggle is supported solely by the complex maze of organs and tissues in their bodies a Wizards inner systems run only though the support of their own magic. When a Wizard uses extensive amounts of his magic in a short period of time they become magically exhausted. Unfortunately for us we don't simply fall back on the Muggle system to keep our bodies working along on their own. If a Witch or Wizard uses up all of their magic they will die, with nothing left to run their body's many functions."

Ron and Ginny nodded having heard some of this before from their family, though much simplified as a warning all Wizarding parents gave to their children to keep them from over exerting themselves. Hermione had read about it in one of the many Medical Magic books she'd studied during the war.

Harry nodded slowly as well and clutched tightly at Draco's hand, "So why couldn't he feel or see me. And why can't he hear us now when he could… Before?"

Severus continued with a small thank you to the Nurse who was passing around steaming cups of tea to wake them all up, "Draco has a rather severe case of magical exhaustion, though from what I can see it is not fatal," He assured at Harry's sharp look, "When someone uses as much magical energy as he has the body draws the rest of it inwards to fuel such things as the heart and other organs and to keep the brain working without damaging it. His body sees the lesser things such as sight, touch, sound, smell, taste or speech as expendable in exchange for the running of the life giving things."

"Is he stuck like this forever?" Harry asked, his voice subdued.

"Most likely, no. As his magic levels increase he will begin to get his lesser functions back. It has been known for some of them to be permanently damaged and in extremely bad cases some disappeared for good."

Harry nodded again, "Then why could he hear and speak to me when we were still in..?" He waved vaguely towards his head.

"I would assume because you were sharing a mental bond at the time. You weren't speaking in a true sense or Ginny and I would have heard all of what you said as well. When you returned to your bodies that bond broke and now he's relying completely on his damaged senses."

All Harry could do was nod until another question occurred to him, "Will he loose his memory? He didn't seem to remember me apart from my name."

Hermione jumped in before Severus had a chance to answer, "I won't lie Harry, memory is known to be damaged in cases of severe magical exhaustion. This is because it recovers very slowly as the patient needs to completely relearn everything that was stored in their mind. Problems with speech and sight are most common though."

Harry nodded but kept his gaze on Draco's unresponsive face as he asked, "What will return the fastest?"

Severus answered this time, smoothly interrupting Hermione with only a small eye role, "Touch is invariably the fastest to manifest itself. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Draco could feel you right now."

Harry quickly reached out and grabbed the other boy's hand; and Draco, as if to prove Severus right, turned his head slightly in his direction.

Harry gently ran his thumb over boney knuckles and whispered in Draco's unhearing ear.

"It's alright Draco, you'll get better and I'll be here next to you the whole time."

ooOoo

Sirius woke long before Remus even stirred. Not that rare of an occurrence, Sirius wasn't a heavy sleeper. Usually though he wasn't up at four in the morning. Not wanting to disturb his lover he sat quietly, legs crossed against the headboard and stared off into space.

It was several hours before he moved again. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Remus growing restless in his sleep, as he often did. Sirius reached out and gently ran his fingers through the sleeping man's hair, soothing him through years of practice, back into calm sleep. He cast a silent Tempus charm and was surprised to see that it was already five o'clock. He contemplated for a moment sitting there for a few more hours and waiting for Remus to wake up before going to check on Harry. But as usual his impatient and worrisome (when it came to Harry) personality won out. He slipped out of bed to dress and make his way to the hospital wing.

When he reached the large doors to the wing he was stopped by the sound of raised voices within. He stepped closer to hear.

"I cannot allow you to leave yet Severus. You are still weak-"

"Not so weak that I cannot see when a student is in need of my skills as a Potion Master! This is not the time to stop me Poppy-"

Snape and Poppy Pomfrey were arguing, over a student in need of help. Sirius' worry grew suddenly as his thoughts flitted to Harry. He nearly barged in when Poppy's next words stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy will recover just as well if we leave him well enough alone!"

Sirius felt guiltily relieved for a moment that it wasn't Harry.

"You and I both know that this Potion has been known to help in cases li-"

"I don't care about the experiments!" the woman was nearly screaming now, and Sirius knew (from experience) that bad things happened when Poppy Pomfrey started screaming. He quickly opened the doors and strode in.

"Black! What are you doing here?" Snape cried, his nerves obviously pulled taught from his experience and then his argument with the nurse.

"Calm down Snape, I'm on your side for once," Sirius said and turned to face the nurse.

She glared at him but didn't say a word.

"Poppy, you know that this is the right thing to do. If it has any chance of helping Draco then we need to let him do it. Sna-Severus is old enough to make his own decisions, and Draco needs his help."

Severus hid his surprise well, his raised eyebrow the only sign that it was a rare occurrence for Sirius Black to back up one of his decisions.

Sirius sorted under his breath, as if he would let anyone sand between Harry and the boy he (Sirius was almost certain) loved, an irritated Medi-Witch looking out for a patient though it may be.

Snape just nodded and strode from the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey turned her glare on Sirius but he was already walking towards the curtained off area at the back of the wing.

A relieved gasp caught in his throat when he saw Harry leaning against a stack of pillows, his eyes open and aware, if a little red. His eyes wandered when Harry failed to notice him right away and landed on the boy lying next to him.

Draco's head was turned slightly in Harry's direction and his eyes were open but Sirius could tell from a glance that he wasn't seeing Harry or anything else in the Hospital Wing. Sirius tried to put on a smile as he walked over but failed miserably. His eyes kept falling back to the pallid boy lying next to his godson.

As he drew closer to the pair the doors of the wing flew open with a bang and Harry jumped like a startled rabbit. Sirius spun around to see the Headmaster come sweeping in followed by two children around his godson's age. At the sight of them Harry made a strangled noise and jumped from the bed.

"Hali!"

End Chapter Eighteen

A/N: I was actually going to go farther with this one but it's been a while since I posted anything and this is a birthday present to my beloved friend Ale, happy birthday girl!

Lots of love (to all of you)

DerangedxandxSarcastic


	19. Apologies

Hello all,

I know that this is really going to suck to hear but I'm also pretty sure it can't come as all that much of a surprise. It's been over two years since I updated this story. I know that at one point in time I swore to all of you that I would never abandon this story. It would seem I made myself into a liar with that.

I'm so sorry to be saying this but as much as I would love to finish this story it is so far beyond me know that I don't even remember what it felt like to want to write anymore. I dearly wish that I was still as into this as I used to be but I've completely lost my ability to be creative. I'm having a bit of a rough night tonight and a huge part of me just wanted to sit down and write about it. Unfortunately though all I could do was stare blankly at the computer screen.

I know I've strayed off topic now, and I'm sorry for that as well. What I was really going to get at was that if there is anyone out there that would be interested in picking this story up and finishing it I would be more than happy for you to do so. I still love the characters I made and would love to see how any of you envisioned this ending. If I can find any of my notes that I had for the next chapter I will gladly pass them on. I understand that the story itself could use some revamping and again if someone is up for it then I'm happy to let them do so.

I'm sorry again you guys, I know how much it sucks when a story you enjoy gets left by the wayside like this. I hope to eventually get back into writing and maybe someday when I have less crap going on in my day to day life then I'll even come back to this and finish it. There may well end up being two separate endings out there, one by me and one by someone who picks this up.

Anyway, what I really wanted to do was come here and apologize for doing this and even more so for not doing it earlier.

All I ask of anyone who takes up the herculean task of revamping this story is that you discuss with me a bit before you run off with it. Also that you let me know when you post it again so I can follow and see what you've done with my dusty old tale.

Sorry once more to all of you, feel free to message me all the hateful and hurtful words you want, I'll respond to any questions you might have.

Sincerely (and hopefully not for the last time),

DerangedxandxSarcastic


End file.
